Free as a Bird, In Love with a Cat
by AbyssEater
Summary: Naruto Gremory was Rias' twin brother who disappeared in order to gain what he could not get in the Underworld. Years later he returns to help out with the problems surrounding Kuoh and Rias herself only to find out that there is more about himself than one would've thought.
1. Chapter 1

Free as a bird, in love with a cat

* * *

He was Rias' twin brother that disappeared into the world in order to gain what he couldn't in the Underworld. More than half a decade later he returned to help her and others with the current situations that have appeared surrounding Kuoh and Rias herself.

* * *

~Chaper 1~

-Underworld-

Located in a hospital in the Underworld the groans of a woman could be heard.

''Keep going dear, you're doing an amazing job.'' The voice of one Zeoticus Gremory could be heard as he tried to calm his wife who was giving birth.

Outside of the room one Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly Gremory and current Satan of the Underworld was nervously pacing back and forth. Sirzechs looked like a handsome young man with shoulder length crimson hair and green blue eyes.

''Sirzechs-sama, please calm down, everything will be alright.'' Spoke a female voice. The voice belonged to a beautiful silver haired, silver eyed woman who was currently dressed in a maids outfit. This was Grayfia Lucifuge, wife of Sirzechs and his Queen in his peerage. She's known throughout the Underworld as strongest Queen due to being on par with the current 4 Satans.

''I know i know, it's just that i'm worried you know?'' Spoke Sirzechs to her.

Grayfia just nodded as she could feel the nervousness rolling of off him in waves and walked up to him and put her hand into his in an attempt to reduce some of his nervousness.

Suddenly the door opened and out came a doctor who bowed slightly towards Sirzechs before he spoke up. ''Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-sama the delivery went successful and without any problems, if you want you may come in and see for yourself.'' The doctor finished as he stood to the side to give the two a chance to see it themselves

As both Sirzechs and Grayfia made their way inside they came upon a surprising sight.

There laying on one of the hospital beds was his mother and Grayfia's mother in law with not one but 2 little bundles in her arms.

Sirzechs noted that one of the two had crimson hair like himself and his father while the other one's hair took more after his mother Venelana though it had a tad bit of crimson mixed in it aswell.

''Twins!'' Exclaimed Sirzechs in shock at seeing the two babies. For Devils to get pregnant was already a rare occurrence let alone twins.

''Indeed, we were surprised as well.'' Said Zeoticus as they looked to the left of them and saw him look at Venelana and the twins with a smile on his face before he calmly made his way over to her.

Sirzechs couldn't help but smile as well, he now had 2 sibling he could spoil when they grew older and he could-. He was brought out of his thoughts as his wife asked both Venelana and Zeoticus a question he was curious too as well.

''Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory, what are they called?'' Grayfia asked with respect.

Venelana smiled at her before slowly raising her left arm. ''This one we've decided to call Naruto.'' Venelana said as both Sirzechs and Grayfia looked towards the now identified boy with his interesting hair who was asleep.

''This one'' Venelana said after raising her other arm. ''We decided to call her Rias'' As they looked at the little girl with crimson hair on her head who, like the other was also sleeping.

''They're absolutely adorable!'' Sirzechs exclaimed as he watched the two babies who were currently sleeping.

Both parents smiled at their oldest who, despite being the current Satan and being well over 400 years old still acted like a child towards certain things.

''Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, which of the two is the oldest?'' Sirzechs asked them.

At this both parents were quiet for a second as a frown marred their faces, it was well knowns that with twins the oldest even if it was just a minute would become the heir of the family. Unless something else would happen that would make them change heirs such as if Naruto would beat her in combat or such.

''Rias-chan here was the first of the two to be born, though just because she's the heir doesn't mean we won't give them the same amount of love.'' Zeoticus spoke, though everyone caught the meaning of his last words. He basically said that they wouldn't favour one over the other be it either training, teaching or love which counted for everyone.

Not either Sirzechs nor Grayfia would ever do something like that though it was still thrown out.

It was silent for a while as everyone observed the two before Sirzechs broke it with a question. ''When will you two and the babies be allowed to return?''

Zeoticus stroked his chin for a bit before replying. ''Hmm, the doctor said they would run a few test just incase something wasn't completely right but afterwards we could leave.'' He said with the others nodding before Sirzechs and Grayfia left their parents and in-laws with their newborns.

 **-X-** Timeskip 10 Years **-X-**

Ten years had passed since birth of the Gremory twins and much had happened.

Both Naruto and Rias grew in more ways than just height in the few years they had been alive.

Over the years Naruto's hair grew longer, turning into the same shade of brown his mother had while the tips were crimson like his father, brother and sister. His eyes were a mix between purple and blue unlike the blue green his sister and elder brother had. All in all he took more after his mother much to her happiness as both her other siblings were copies of her husband beside the fact that Rias was female. His personality was more serious than his Sister, while she enjoyed watching Anime he would usually train or read, it wasn't that he didn't enjoy it he just had other preferences.

That didn't stop him for joining Rias when she asked him too, much to her happiness.

When it came time for the parents to tell Naruto that Rias was the heir to the Gremory family Naruto had surprisingly shrugged his shoulders with indifference before congratulating her, shocking those present as they thought he would've gave an different reaction.

When asked why Naruto merely replied that he prefered freedom over the tasks that were usually required of an Heir and didn't like that sometime certain arrangements were made for said person, making his parents and brother flinch a little which he ignored. They were impressed by how much older he acted to which he just smiled in return before continuing with whatever he was doing.

One of the most important things that had happened was when Naruto had shown he had inherited the Bael's Power of Destruction, much to the happiness and joy of his family and even Zekram Bael, who is the First head of the Bael family who is said to have an either greater influence than the current Satans had congratulated his parents after he unlocked his family's power.

 **-X-** Flashback **-X-**

A seven year old Naruto could be seen standing in the backyard of the Gremory mansion. Opposite of him was his older brother Sirzechs who looked at him with a smile. ''Alright Naruto-kun, we're going to play a little game to increase your reflexes in battle.'' Sirzechs spoke to him as he grabbed multiple baseballs in his hands and began to throw them at him, slowly increasing the speed as time went on.

Naruto was doing his best in trying to dodge them as they came flying at him. Eventually Naruto narrowly dodged one before his senses alerted him of incoming danger as he turned his head and saw one of the balls heading straight for his face. Not wanting to let it his his face he panicked and swiped his hand in front of his face trying to deflect it. What he didn't expect and neither did Sirzechs, was for his body to gain an coat of red energy before it traveled towards his arm, then his hand where it flew outwards, decimate the ball midair.

Seeing this Naruto stopped what he was doing as he was shocked before looking at Sirzechs who looked proudly at him.

Naruto, not knowing what to do charged of his magic out of his body as the power output increased and thickened around him, shocking Sirzechs at the amount of magic he had and the potency of it at his age. All the sudden it stopped as Naruto was tired before little by little the aura disappeared and he fell unconscious. Just before he reached the ground, Sirzechs, in a show of speed appeared behind him, catching him while looking at him with a proud smile before picking him up and brought him back inside for him to relax.

 **-X-** End Flashback **-X-**

Naruto still remembered that day how he woke up after his slumber as his parents congratulated him and how they were proud of him. Even Rias, his sister did though she did glare at him cutely in jealousy making him smile at her.

Little over a year after Rias too showed signs at having inherited Bael Clans Power of Destruction, though they noted hers magic pool wasn't as big as his it was still above the average Pure-Blooded Devil.

Currently Naruto was in the living room reading one of the many books his family had before he was interrupted by Rias who barged in, startling him much to her joy.

Rias' crimson hair grew longer, reaching her middle back. Like her brother she too had an ahoge, reminiscent of her brother and mother, her green/blue eyes had mirth in them as she looked at him with a smile on her face.

''Yes Rias-chan?'' Naruto asked her sister who was still looking at him.

''Nii-kun, Nii-sama is asking me to get you as he will bring us to Ajuka-sama to get us each an Evil Piece set.'' Rias spoke.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but on the inside he was excited. The Evil Pieces were a genius creation by Ajuka Beelzebub as a way to increase their numbers after the war. A Pure-Blooded or High Class Devil were the only eligible for a set which was based after Chess making it a have to for any High-Class Devil.

''Very well, let's get going then.'' Naruto spoke before he closed his book and stood up and walked over to her. Currently Naruto was an inch or 2 taller than Rias who stood at 4Ft 6. Together they walked to the front were they saw their brother waiting for them with a smile on his face.

Sirzechs absolutely adorned his two siblings and it was widely known throughout the Underworld that he would do anything for them should either of the two ask.

''Naru-tan, Rias-tan are you ready?'' He asked childishly, making both nod at him. ''Very well just keep close to me alright?'' Sirzechs spoke before they walked off to one of Sirzechs friends.

 **-X-** Ajuka's Lab **-X-**

As they arrived both Naruto and Rias took notice of the creepy feeling they had which increased as they went closer. Arriving at the door Sirzechs knocked twice before they heard a click as Sirzechs held the door open, letting Naruto and Rias enter first before following behind them. Sirzechs stopped in the middle of the hallway before he suddenly spoke. ''Ajuka, Naruto-kun and Rias-chan are here to collect their Evil Pieces.'' Sirzechs spoke to seemingly no-one.

Before either Naruto or Rias could question him the door to the elevator opened up prompting them to enter.

As they entered they saw Ajuka looking at them standing next to one of the many machines in the room. Ajuka is a handsome man with green slicked back hair who had an aura around him that Naruto couldn't really determine what sort it was.

''So,'' Ajuka spoke. ''It's time for Naruto and Rias to receive their Evil Piece Set you say, huh?'' The last was said gazing towards the two kids who nodded their heads and had smiles on their face.

''Very well, who's first?'' Ajuka asked.

Naruto and Rias looked at each other before nodding as Rias stepped forward indicating she went first.

''Rias will go first i see.'' Ajuka said as he led her toward the machine. As they arrived Ajuka brought her to the machine before typing in certain commands

A few seconds later the machine began to work as a chess set came out of it. Grabbing the set Ajuka walked towards a table with Rias following him before putting the set down.

''Now, Rias i want you to drop a bit of blood onto the pieces to link each and everyone of them to you.'' Ajuka said.

Rias did what she was told as she made a shallow cut of her fingers, letting a few drops of blood hit the chess pieces. Once she was done a red glow covered them, causing her to shield her eyes before it disappeared showing that each of her pieces gained a crimson color, the same as her hair.

Inspecting them with childlike wonder Rias saw that one of her pieces, a Bishop looked strange. ''Uhm, what is with this piece? It looks strange.'' Rias asked causing everyone to look at it to see it indeed had a strange appearance, making Ajuka rub his chin.

''Hm, it seems one of them changed into a Mutated Piece. Mutated Pieces are rare occurrences that can happen during the transformation process and are more powerful than their regular counterpart so congratulations on that.'' Ajuka explained making her smile.

''Now Rias, please come her and synchronise with your set to ensure there will be connection with the Pieces in the future.'' Ajuka told her. Rias did as she was told and followed Ajuka towards a Machine were the process began. Seeing everything was done Rias thanked him before walking towards Sirzechs who smiled at her before inspecting the Pieces.

''Now it's your turn Naruto-kun.'' Ajuka said getting him to nod and walk forward. Replaying the actions Ajuka put his set on the table before giving him space. Naruto looked at them before grabbing the knife and cutting it across his hand without batting an eye, making Rias flinch at seeing him doing it so casually.

Letting the blood freely fall on his pieces they, like with Rias gained a glow themselves though it was a darker shade of red. Once it disappeared they all looked and saw them being a mix between black and red. Like Rias, Naruto too had an strange looking Piece which he grabbed to inspect.

''Amazing it seems that like Rias you too got an Mutated Piece, Naruto-kun. Though yours is a Queen instead of Bishop.'' Ajuka informed him, making him nod in understanding. After that Naruto grabbed his Evil Piece Set before he repeated what Rias did as the Piece entered him. For a second his body was surrounded by a crimson glow which was caught by only Sirzechs and Ajuka but kept silent about it.

Clenching his fist at the feeling of its power Naruto turned to Ajuka before bowing slightly and thanked him as he made his way back towards Sirzechs.

''Well it seems we're done here Ajuka, thank you for your time and i speak to you later.'' Ajuka spoke towards him who gave a subtle nod in return as he watched Sirzechs walk off with his two siblings.

 **-X-** 2Timeskip **-X-**

Two years had passed since both Rias and Naruto received their Evil Piece Set.

Naruto had grown to 5 ft 4 making him quite tall for his age, his hair grew out aswell and ended just above his shoulder which fit him better. Constant training improved his body and already large magic pool making him an eye catch for girls around his age much to his annoyance and his family's enjoyment watching him struggle.

Rias on the other hand only grew a little making her pout whenever Naruto would tease her for her height. She had let her hair grow out which now went just passed her back. Unlike Naruto who spent most of his time training she wasted it on Manga and Anime.

There were some less than happy events that had occurred that surrounding Rias, one of those were about a Marriage between heir of the Phoenix family and her, the heiress of the Gremory.

He remembered the glare she sent her parents and brother, making them all flinch in sadness at seeing her like thought they were doing her a favor but Rias was vehemently against it, claiming that she wanted to choose her own future, something he agreed with if his brief spike of power was any indication. Afterwards Rias ran off to hide in her room, letting no one except him inside who tried to calm her the best he could. It was ultimately solved after both he and Rias watched a marathon of Anime with him holding her. The day afterwards life went back to how it used to much to his parents relief.

Naruto on the other hand also had numerous offers for marriage all which he declined telling his parents that he wasn't the Heir and would choose whoever he would fall in love with which they accepted much to his relief.

One of the many request for a marriage was the Sitri family, knows for their Water-Based Magic between their Heiress Sona and himself. Sona who was and young girl with short bob-cut dark hair and violet eyes combined with glasses. Sona was a girl who enjoyed strategy based games evident by the amount of chess she played.

While Sona and Rias got along great the same couldn't be said for Naruto. One of the reasons was because Sona had more or less a crush on him which was one of the reasons her family had offered a marriage contract. So when he denied it she took it quite personal gaining Naruto the wrath of her elder sister, Serafall Leviathan, a beautiful woman with black hair like Sona except longer and done in twintails and violet eyes like her sister, who one midday walked up to him during training, grabbed him and demanded why he denied 'her Sona-tan's hand in marriage.' while shaking him and aiming quite a large amount of KI at him.

Luckily this was stopped due to Sirzechs interference, which calmed her down much to his relief. Afterwards Naruto had a meeting with both Serafall, Sona and the rest of her family where he explained that he was too young to be bound to something such as a marriage contract and told them that if he would fall for her normally he wouldn't mind but disliked the idea of being stuck to a contract for either of them and that if he were to fall in love with someone else he would have wasted both their time with the false hope of marriage.

Hearing his answer they all smiled at him, even Serafall and commented on how much older he sounded with the reasons he gave and agreed that they could not do that to either of them.

After that Naruto was slightly cautious what he said to Sona, not willing to relive what happened with her elder sister again, while Sona still had the occasional blush around him.

Other than that the only noteworthy thing that happened was that his sister gained her first Peerage member, Akeno Himejima, Rias' Queen.

Akeno Himejima was a dark haired girl the same age as Rias, Sona and himself. She too had violet eyes though not to be confused by those of the Sitri Clan.

Akeno Himejima, who Rias, together with her father's Bishop had saved from dead after she was kicked out and chased by Himejima Clan members due to her Fallen blood. When asked about her parents Akeno replied that her mother was Shuri Himejima, a miko priestess while her _father_ she spat out the word father like venom was none other than Cadre level Fallen Angel Baraqiel. Hearing she had no place to call home Rias had quickly offered her a place in her Peerage, promising her a home and that her family would take care of her. Seeing to deceit Akeno accepted her offer, eventually becoming her Queen and best friend along with Sona.

Her and Naruto got along quite well much to Rias' joy as she couldn't bare having her Queen and brother disliking the other.

Naruto on the other hand hadn't used a single Piece of his set. When asked he would simply replied he hadn't found someone special enough before dropping the subject completely.

Currently Naruto was in his room thinking over a decision that would be utmost important. He wanted to explore and see more of the world, not the Underworld but Earth, where regular humans live ignorant of the existence of Devils, Fallen or Angels. Deciding he needed advice Naruto went looking for his elder brother who should be somewhere in the mansion.

After walking around and searching for him Naruto finally found Sirzechs sitting in his office behind his desk. Knocking twice before entering Sirzechs looked up to him as he walked in before he took a seat in front of him and stared.

Seeing Naruto staring of him Sirzechs returned it before eventually breaking the contest and began to ask what he was here for.

Still staring at him Naruto took a deep breath before opening his mouth and said. ''I want to leave.''

Sirzechs was shocked, leave? What did he mean by that?

''Umm Naruto-kun, what do you mean you want to leave?'' Sirzechs asked him hoping he wouldn't say what he thought he would.

Naruto sighed before he ran his hand through his hair and spoke up. ''I want to explore the world, not the Underworld but the world itself, i want to talk with regular humans, to see what they're like. I want to travel different countries to see what it's like, to understand how the world works and gain experience. I want to look for members for my Peerage that i can't find here.'' Naruto said as he licked his lips before continuing. ''But most importantly i want to be free, free from my current lifestyle, free from my concerns i have here and just live how i want to.'' Naruto finished while looking his brother in the eye.

Sirzechs, while shocked showed nothing as he looked back into his eyes, inwardly he was proud of him after hearing the boy's speech. The boy wanted to gain something he couldn't get here though he did wonder about something.

''Naruto, why are you telling me this and not Kaa-sama or Tou-sama?'' Sirzechs asked Naruto.

''Well, there's no way they would ever let me out myself, i mean i'm their child they would worry over me like any parent would. Now, you on the other hand are a bit more neutral, you know? Yes, you care about me and Rias' wellbeing more than an normal person would but you know i can take care of myself and while Father and Mother do as well they won't admit it and say i'm too young.''

''Alright.'' Spoke Sirzechs.

''Eh!'' Naruto exclaimed out of shock. ''You're serious?'' Naruto asked.

''Alright.'' Sirzechs repeated. ''I agree that exploring the world is good for you and would gain you more experience than you could get while staying in the underworld… However, you WILL contact me immediately should there be anything that you're unable to handle, non negotiable.'' Said Sirzechs as he handed him a paper that would summon him should the need arise.

Naruto stood up in happiness as he hugged Sirzechs with all his might who hugged him in return. ''I'll inform our parents and Rias. You do know Rias will be devastated right?'' Sirzechs asked Naruto who sadly nodded his head.

''I know it's just… tell her that i apologize for not telling this herself but that i need this in order to grow. Also tell her that i will be there should _it_ happen, she knows what i mean.'' Naruto said.

''Very well, goodbye.. otouto.'' Sirzechs spoke with sadness

''Goodbye as well, Nii-san, and once again i'm sorry for Rias' reaction.'' Naruto said before he hugged him one more time and left.

 _Neither knew that they wouldn't see the other for little more than half a decade._

* * *

~Chapter 1 End~

Just had a new idea and wrote this from it.

As you saw it's Naruto x Kuroka, why? Because i like her character.

For Rias i'll probably go with Canon pairing mainly due to there not being a whole lot of options..

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review for any suggestions so i might implement them in to this story.


	2. Chapter 2: A Queen for a King

_AN: Made slight adjustments, shouldn't be anything major~._

Free as a bird, in love with a cat

* * *

He was Rias' twin brother that disappeared into the world in order to gain what he couldn't in the Underworld. More than half a decade later he returned to help her and others with the current situations that have appeared surrounding Kuoh

* * *

~Chapter 2~

 **-X-** Timeskip **-X-**

4 Years.

That's how long it has been since he had left the Underworld on a journey to gain experience and explore. All in all it has been an amazing experience for him with all the people he met.

The first year after he left he spent in Asia where he met numerous people, mostly those of the Youkai Faction when he traveled through Kyoto. The Youkai Faction was led by a beautiful woman named Yasaka who was a Nine Tailed Fox and according to what he heard she was on par with an Ultimate Class Devil. Not to mention that she was also one of the most beautiful woman he had seen in his short life and couldn't help but keep the blush from appearing when he first saw her.

After he first entered her territory he was escorted to her where she asked for his name and why an Devil would be in here in Kyoto.

Naruto had introduced himself to her before he explained to her that he was away from home on a journey to explore the world and gain experience how other people, be they Human, Youkai, Fallen or Devil acted and lived their life. Seeing that he had eased her worried Naruto asked if he could stay here for a month or 2 which after thinking about it for a while she accepted under the condition that he would spend some time with her daughter, Kunou who was a Nine Tailed Fox as well.

Naruto wasn't against this though he did ask why where she explained that due to her work she had very little time to spend with her much to both her and her daughter's disappointment. Naruto accepted and thanked her before he was brought to a room where he could reside in during his stay.

The following morning Yasaka had introduced him to her daughter who was absolutely adorable in his eyes before leaving the them alone where they spend the rest of the day either inside or outside together. Though Yasaka wasn't that trusting and kept a few guards near them at all times just incase but was happy when they reported that everything went without problems.

Two and a half months later Naruto came with the news that he had stayed here long enough and it was time for him to continue his travel much to the sadness of the mother, daughter duo. Kunou, hearing that her ''Nii-chan'' was leaving cried before glomping him, begging him to stay.

All in all it was a heartbreaking event for everyone there. Naruto however got to calm her down and promised that he would visit her every now and then with Yasaka's approval of course. After that he spend the rest of the day with her and surprisingly Yasaka as well who'd had taken a break from work to spent his last time together.

After that Naruto left and continued to travel around Asia, meeting a few fellow Devils every now and then and continued training himself with his Power of Destruction and making new spells.

It wasn't until the beginning of the second year when he was about to travel to Europe he met another interesting acquaintance that was none other than Grigori Leader Azazel. Naruto met the man when he saw him one day sitting along the riverbed with a fishing pole trying to fish much to his amusement as there were no fish in that river as far as he knew.

Naruto initiated the conversation by informing him of that fact where Azazel merely waved it off before not too long Naruto joined the man and sat next to him where he introduced himself as Azazel shocking Naruto and put him slightly on guard as Fallen Angels didn't have the best reputation and he onguard leader or not.

Azazel, seeing him tense quickly told him not to worry and that he wasn't going to try anything in fear of Sirzechs going after his head for attacking his little brother and he wasn't suicidal.

Naruto asked how he knew of who he was where Azazel explained he heard it from some of his man in the Underworld that he had caused quite the commotion, mainly by his parents who were ready to send out multiple search parties for him. Luckily Sirzechs was able to calm them down much to his relief.

After that the two talked about numerous things, Naruto found out that Azazel had a slightly more than normal interest in Sacred Gears, was cunning and less than surprising a pervert. Naruto in turn gave out some information about himself, nothing too big just enough to satisfy him.

Azazel had invited him over to Grigory HQ but he had politely declined, saying that he had a schedule to keep and was needed to catch his flight to Europe but gave the man his number in case and told him to call him should he need anything from him. Azazel just nodded before telling him goodbye and continued his fishing.

The second year Naruto had spent in Europe where he traveled every single country with the exception of Italy due to the fact that it was home to Rome where the Vatican lay and was in no mood to run in with either Exorcist, Priest or anything Holy.

All in all it wasn't as eventful as his first year though he somewhat enjoyed the peacefulness he had while traveling through.

He did meet two interesting people who descended from heroes. One was Arthur Pendragon, descendant of King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay and is known as Strongest Holy Sword user.

When Naruto met him he found Arthur a polite and calm person. His appearance was that of a young blonde man a few years older than him with glasses.

And his sister, Le Fay Pendragon. Personality wise Le Fay was quite the opposite of her brother Arthur, whereas he was calm Le Fay was more happy and outgoing, though she did share his manners and was quite polite to him when they met. She had shoulder length blonde hair that curled inwards, she wore a sorcerer like dress combined with a large blue hat that had a black bow on it.

All in all she looked very cute in his opinion and didn't mind telling her that, much to the amusement of Arthur as he saw his little sister blush. Naruto spent a large time of his time in Europe with them as they didn't mind his presence and had Le Fay help him with designing new spells to use in combination with his Power of Destruction.

As the time passed it eventually came to where it was time to leave making Le Fay quite upset that he had to go as she enjoyed working together with him on magic spells. Naruto told her he would keep in contact with the two and that if he needed help with his magic he would ask her making her smile.

The third year was spent in America and was really uneventful, unlike Europe or Asia he didn't meet anyone really interesting there. He did come across a Stray Devil every so often but most of them were easily killed with use of his Power of Destruction and America proved to be quite a waste of time in his opinion and he decided to travel back towards Japan and check up and see how Kunou was doing ad perhaps meet up with a certain crow.

 **-X-** Current Time **-X-**

A beautiful young woman, wearing a black kimono which was held together by a yellow obi, decorated by a set of golden beads was running, doing the best her injured body let her as she heard them closing in.

Her hazel golden eyes with cat-like pupils working overtime, trying for a way out and her cat ears twitched as she heard one of her pursuers yell to the others.

''There she is!'' She heard one of them say as she stumbled down an alley in hope to some place safe.

''Nowhere to go now, you filthy cat!'' A second voice spoke up as they closed in on her, followed closely by other Devils.

Twelve, that was the number of pursuers she counted as they came closer every second. They were led by 4 High-Class Devils, seems like they didn't underestimate her power if they came with this many for her.

Reaching the end of the alley she slowly turned around only to seem them mere feet away from her, all of them had lecherous expressions etched on their faces making her even more afraid than she was before as she hoped they weren't planning what they were thinking.

Her fears were confirmed however as she heard one of them call out to the others. ''We have you now you filthy cat.'' The person that spoke was an overweight man, his eyes seemed to undress her right there on the spot. ''Normally we would just kill you now but you are quite the catch so how about we have some fun first, i've always wanted to do one of you Nekoshou's'' He finished speaking with the other Devils nodding in agreement as they came closer.

Her eyes widened as she heard him finish speaking, slowly tears made their way out of her eyes and she closed her eyes, resigning herself to a fate that was even worse than dead. All this because she wanted to save her little sister, her little Shirone-chan. Even more tears began to fall as she thought of her, hoping that she was kept safe due to her action though she had her doubts.

''W-what?'' She heard one of them exclaim out of shock. ''Wh-what is going on?''

Slowly she opened her eyes to see what was happening and what she saw shocked her. Her pursuers who were about to defile her were stuck in a red cage-like trap on top of a large red magic circle. She recognized the symbol it displayed, it was from the Gremory Clan. ' _Nya? Someone is here to save me?_ '

Sensing someone to her left she turned her head and saw a boy, perhaps a year or two younger than her with his hand outstretched. As if sensing her looking at him he turned to face her. She saw him looking at her with a sad smile on his face, looking in in purple/blue eyes that gazed at her with sadness before turning to ice as he looked at those inside the cage.

''H-hey you there, Gremory boy, w-what are you doing?'' One of them asked in slight fear.

Hearing no reply one of them, the same man that proclaimed he was going to rape her spoke up. ''Ah i see, you want to give her a go yourself first huh, smart boy.'' He spoke.

That was the wrong thing to say as a quick spike of KI was anything to go by as the boy eventually spoke up. ''You stoop as low to try and _rape_ an injured woman?'' He asked to those inside the cage. The sheer amount of venom he spoke the word rape made all of them flinch.

''That is no woman boy, look at her, she's just a filthy cat that killed her King. Might as well give her a nice time before we kill her off.''

That did it, closing his hand Naruto watched as the cage shrunk itself killing everyone inside till it eventually turned into nothingness, it was an spell he worked on with Le Fay.

Once finished Naruto dropped his hand to his side before turning and slowly made his way to the Cat Youkai and stopped right in front of her. ''Don't worry Kuroka, i'm not here to kill you or do anything these disgusting devils were about to do to you.'' Naruto spoke to her in a soothing manner as he saw her having her hands up in a defensive position, her large hazel orbs that were displayed fear and a small bit of hope gazed into his and after what seemed like minutes but were mere seconds she dropped them, allowing him to gently pick her up bridal carry.

As he held her in his arms he got a good look at her and had to admit she was beautiful, easily on par with Yasaka but quickly shook his head getting rid of those thoughts and activating a teleport spell getting himself and her out of there.

 **-X-** Underworld **-X-**

Currently in the Underworld the 4 most powerful devils were in a meeting of high importance regarding Kuroka's actions and the consequences that spawned from it.

''Serafall, report.'' Spoke Sirzechs with a commanding tone.

Serafall nodded before clearing her throat. ''Approximately around 11AM this morning current Stray Devil know as Kuroka killed her King Sven Ikoris, according due his peerage they claimed she went crazy due to the use of Senjutsu where she, after collecting it went crazy and killed him.'' She paused for a moment to let all the information settle.

''After that she ran away, we had multiple search parties send out for her but we believe she escaped and is currently on the run on the Human World, we have sent out search party there lead by the House of Ikoris.''

''After that multiple Devils from different houses got together and lay waste to any of the Nekoshou's that were in the Underworld out of fear that an event like this would repeat itself.'' She finished quite somber which was matched by others in the room.

''I see,'' Said Sirzechs as he ran his hand through his hair, an entire race had just been exterminated out of fear. ''Are there any survivors?''

Serafall looked over some papers before nodding. ''Yep, we have one survivor, her name is Shirone, she's quite young and apparently... the younger sister of Kuroka. She's currently locked up until it's decided what will happen to her.''

''It's a shame that someone so young is victim of her sisters action.'' Said Sirzechs. ''I'll try and see if there's anything i can do for her, i think my dear Ria-tan wouldn't mind taking care of her, it would also allow us to keep an eye on her just incase.''

The others nodded, it would be good to bind her to them. Just as they were about to continue the door opened, showing a sweaty and wounded Devil.

''Lucifer-sama, i bring news about the search party sent out for Kuroka!.'' He told them. Sirzechs gave him the motion to continue.

''Lucifer-sama, after a chase we finally had her trapped down an alleyway.'' The man took a deep breath before continuing. ''Anyway, after we trapped her and were about to finish her off everyone except me was suddenly trapped. But that's not what caught my attention, what is was that the magic circle showed the Gremory crest and the person used Bael's Power of Destruction to kill them with one spell, i was the only one who wasn't caught.'' He finished his story.

Hearing this Sirzechs let out a sigh, he already knew who was responsible for what happened and motioned for the man to leave.

''Sirzechs, do you think what i'm thinking?'' Asked Ajuka.

Sirzechs just nodded. ''Yes i too think Naruto was the one responsible as he's the only one not in the Underworld and capable of using said power.'' He spoke.

''What do we do now? Your little brother was responsible for murdering multiple Devils and at this moment could be in company of a Stray Devil.'' Serafall asked him.

Sirzechs seemed to be deep in thought before speaking up. ''At this moment Kuroka is classified as a SS-Class Stray Devil to be brought back.'' He declared.

''And Naruto?'' Asked Serafall.

''Nothing, we don't know the circumstances that caused him to do what he did, i will try to send some of my peerage out in order to look for him.'' Sirzechs finished with the others nodding.

 **-X-** Timeskip 2 days **-X-**

It has been 2 days since Naruto had saved Kuroka from what would've been her death. Currently she was laying on a bed in one of Naruto's spare rooms, He had put her there after he had cleaned her up and healed her wounds.

Slowly a pair of hazel eyes opened indicated Kuroka woke up from her slumber. ' _Where am i nya?_ ' She wondered to herself. The last thing she remembered was that she had given up and was about to be… defiled before she was suddenly saved. She blushed a bit as she thought back to her savior, his purple/blue eyes that looked at her and gave her a sense of security.

''NYAA!'' Kuroka let out a yelp as she tried to move herself but was in too much pain.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Naruto. ''Kuroka, are you alright, i heard you all the way in my room?'' He asked her as she turned her gaze towards him.

This was the first time she got a good look at her saviour and had to say he was handsome. Shoulder length brown hair that halfway changed to crimson, bangs that stopped just above his eyes. Purple/blue eyes that looked at her with a concern expression on a face that had lost all it's baby fat.

All in all he was quite the looker if the pink dusting her cheeks were an indicator to go by.

''I'm okay nya, i just hurt myself when i tried moving.'' She told him and saw him let out a sigh in relief.

''Good, good.. i healed you up to the best of my abilities thought that perhaps i had missed something.'' Said Naruto as he chuckled to himself.

''How long was i out for?'' Kuroka asked him.

''Hmm, two days if i'm correct.'' Naruto said nodding to himself. ''Yes, after i cleaned you and started to heal you up you've slept for two days.'' He finished. Naruto looked at her and saw agreeing with him.

''So, you want to know who i am correct?'' Naruto asked.

''Ahuh, i saw the Gremory Crest and the only one i really know off is Rias but you aren't her.'' Kuroka said.

''Correct. Anyway, my name is Naruto Gremory, i'm Rias' twin brother but have been away from the Underworld for nearly four years now. I've traveled around meeting all sorts of people.'' He told her.

''I see… why did you save me nya?'' Kuroka asked as she was curious why a Devil would kill his own in order to save someone like her. A criminal.

Hearing her question Naruto put his arms on her bed before crossing his fingers together and rested his head on top of them. ''Why did i save you… Perhaps because it was the right thing to do? I mean they were about to rape you, something no one deserves be they criminal or not.

Perhaps i saved you because a certain crow informed me what had happened? How you killed your King in order to save your little sister from death? Something i would do as well for Rias, hell, i know Sirzechs would probably go on some kind of killing spree should something like that happen to either of us.'' Naruto finished with a dry chuckle before looking at Kuroka and noticed her eyes were watering. Slowly he took on of her hands in his and slowly rubbed it with his thumb.

''Thank you nya~.'' She said sincerely as she enjoyed his hand on her own before her eyes widened

''Ah, Naruto-kun?'' Kuroka asked with a bit of fear. Hearing him hum in response she continued. ''Do you know what happened to my little sister? My little Shirone-chan? Is she still alive or did they-'' She was cut off as Naruto pressed a finger to her mouth in order to quiet her down.

''Your sister, Shirone wouldn't happen to have white hair and look quite young would she?'' Naruto asked her.

Kuroka nodded in response. ''Nya~, that is my little Shirone-chan.''

''Ah, i have good news and bad news then. The good news is that she's alive and from what i heard my she's taken in by my sister's peerage. The bad news is that she's no longer called Shirone, they changed her name to Koneko in order to remove ties to you.'' Naruto told her, still rubbing her hand with his thumb.

''Good, good.'' Kuroka spoke quietly. She was happy she was taken in by the Gremory girl's peerage as she heard from many others they treated them like family. Her name change was a setback but she could live with it as long as it kept her safe.

As he was about to leave Kuroka gained a mischievous smile and out of nowhere grabbed his face and planted her lips onto his.

''Uh, eh.. what?'' Was Naruto's reply as once she had ended the kiss.

Kuroka just giggled into her hand at his reaction. ''That was my first kiss, nya~''

Naruto mumbled to himself, a faint blush had made its way on his cheeks before he abruptly stood up. ''Anyway, i will be going back to my room, just call out if you need me and i'll be here.'' Naruto said as he turned around and walked out with Kuroka keeping her eyes on him.

 **-X-** Scene change **-X-**

Purple/blue eyes fluttered open and Naruto took notice of the warmth provided by a second body. Slowly lifting the covers up he came across the sight of Kuroka curled up into him, naked. The only thing she wore was a beautifully detailed headband that kept her hair together.

Her large breast pressed in his chest as she let out soft purrs with the occasional twitch of her cat ears as she gently slept.

Slowly he directed one of his hands towards her ears which he softly began to scratch much to her approval if the increased volume of her purring was an indicator to go by.

It has been 6 months since he had saved her and Kuroka decided to stick closely to him. The moment she was able to properly move she surprised him by waking up next to her making him blush much to her amusement but had decided to let her as it was quite nice to wake up with someone, the fact that said someone was a sexy Nekoshou was a plus in his book.

He also got to know her better, he learned that she was very playful and flirty which she enjoyed teasing him with. Eventually though he got used to it and returned the favor by playfully flirting back at her, something she hadn't expected if her blushes were a sign.

Further he learned she loved wearing kimono's but disliked wearing anything under it as it restricted her movement, something he could understand that it wouldn't work together with her cat-like flexibilities.

She also cared a great amount for her little sister as evident by the actions she took to ensure her safety. Both Kuroka and him were surprised when they heard she was declared an SS-Class criminal and she was worried for him due to her affiliation with him though he shrugged it off, telling her he didn't care about that and enjoyed having her around and that she could stay as long as she wanted.

They also went on a few dates together much to both their delight as it was enjoyable experience for them, neither having done such thing before.

He was brought out of his thought as he felt Kuroka wake up.

She felt a nice sensation around one of her ears and slowly she opened her eyes, her hazel orbs looking directly at his. ''Goodmorning Naruto-kun nya~'' Kuroka greeted him cheerfully with, in his opinion her adorable verbal tic.

Naruto smiled at her, moving his hand down from his ears to stroke her cheek. ''Kuroka-chan, we have to get up, Azazel wanted to speak to me today and you're coming with me.''

''Do we have to nya?'' Kuroka asked with a pout on her face.

Naruto merely nodded, doing his best to ignore her pout. Kuroka let out a sigh as she moved her body to a sitting position as she began to stretch, ignoring the fact that she wore nothing, exposing her upper body to him, not that she cared in the slightest. Leaning over she quickly pecked his cheek before she stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

 **-X-** Scene change **-X-**

Both arrived at Grigory HQ. Kuroka was dressed in her usual attire, while Naruto wore a black with red long coat, black jeans and shoes. His hair in it's usual spikiness while holding Kuroka's hand with his own much to her joy.

As they walked they came across multiple Fallen both male and female who eyed either of the two in lust which they ignored as they continued to their destination.

As they arrived they saw a both Azazel and another boy, Vali if they recalled. He's the current wielder of the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing. He looked to be around his own age, perhaps a year older, light blue eyes and dark silver hair. Not to forget the boy was a battle maniac that is obsessed with fighting strong opponents and is personally trained by Azazel himself.

Sensing the arrival of both Naruto and Kuroka Azazel turned to Vali before telling him to go outside prepare himself and that he would join him shortly.

Vali gave a nod in acknowledgement before making his way outside, not bothering to greet either of them. Seeing that Vali left, Azazel pointed towards the couch, telling them to take a seat which they did.

''So, what is it that you require from me?'' Naruto questioned him as Kuroka made herself comfortable on his lap.

Azazel let out a sigh. ''I have received information on a small group of Fallen that teamed up with Stray Devils who are causing trouble in France. According to what i read they kidnap both man and woman who after they do god knows what kill them.'' Azazel spoke, ignoring the slight wince Naruto had when he mentioned God.

Naruto hummed as he went over the information just received.

''So you want me and Kuroka to take care of it? Why not send out your own man, or Vali? He always looks for a reason to fight.'' Naruto replied, ignoring Kuroka who seemed to be rubbing her cheek onto his much to Azazel's amusement.

''Why not huh.'' Azazel said. ''Well i don't exactly trust my own faction you know? Before you say anything hear me out. Us Fallen Angels fell due to committing a sin, and i can't help but feeling that if i send someone out they would easily be swayed if you know what i mean and i can't exactly send out any high winged Fallen for something like this.

Now Vali is an entire different reason, for one the boy can get quite destructive during his fights and can't risk that, other than you know how he is..'' Azazel told him.

''I see, well i don't mind. What about you Kuro-chan?'' Naruto asked the Nekoshou who was relaxed into him.

''I don't mind nya~. Perhaps we can go on a date later nya?'' Kuroka asked.

Naruto shook his head and chuckled at her reply before gazing towards Azazel. ''Very well, me and Kuroka will do this for you, we'll contact you once it's completed.'' He said before he and Kuroka stood up and prepared to leave.

''Later old crow!'' Naruto said before teleporting both of them out.

 **-X-** Scene change **-X-**

''Kuroka, have you located were these Fallen and Strays are staying at?'' Naruto asked Kuroka who nodded.

''I did nya.'' Kuroka said as she brought out a map of the city Azazel reported they would most likely found them.

After looking over the map for a bit she pointed her fingers to the spot a warehouse would be at. ''There it is nya. It's supposed to be abandoned but that clearly isn't the case nya.''

''Good, very good Kuroka.'' Naruto told her who beamed at his praise. ''We'll strike at night, there should be less chance on somebody walking in on us.'' Naruto finished as he lay down on the bed and was shortly joined by Kuroka who pushed her body close to his.

 **-X-** TimeSkip **-X-**

Both Naruto and Kuroka were a few building away from where the target was. ''Alright Kuroka, use your Senjutsu to hide your presence from them, once you spot me cast a widespread illusion over them. this should give me enough time to prepare my spell which hopefully kills all if most of them. Should any survive feel free to finish them off as this spell requires quite a bit of me.'' Naruto told her as she nodded before transforming into her cat form and made her way towards the building.

A few minutes later Naruto himself made his way to said building. Before he entered he suppressed his signature as small as possible so that no one aside from Kuroka would sense him.

As he sneaked into the building he came upon the sight of multiple women bound and barely clothed, some were naked. Men were tortured to the point they would wish for dead, all in all it was quite the gruesome sight and Naruto could barely keep his anger in check.

Seconds after he entered mist started to appear out of nowhere making everyone except him look in confusion to where it came from. He knew what it was, it was Kuroka's skill in YouJutsu she used to trap her opponents in illusions.

Shortly after the mist appeared it went in effect as Naruto saw them fall under her spell. Seeing this Naruto flared his magic before using his Power of Destruction and formed multiple small magic circles surrounding each enemy.

As they were about to break the illusion Naruto's spell went in effect and out of each little magic circle a spear formed by destruction shot out, piercing one, sometimes more of the 8 vital points of the body, instantly killing them.

Few were lucky and managed to just barely dodge causing it to miss the vital points yet still wounding them. Those that managed to survive were quickly taken care off by Kuroka who dispatched of them with no problem before checking on Naruto.

''Are you ok Naruto-kun, nya?'' Kuroka asked him as she saw him breathing heavily for a bit.

''Ah, yes i am Kuroka-chan thanks for asking.'' Naruto answered. ''It took a large amount of concentration and magic for using it on so many people at the same time.''

''Though i have to say we make quite the team.'' Naruto joked as he looked around to see the carnage they caused before both he and Kuroka freed the women and men who were locked up and called an ambulance.

''Naruto-kun, you still owe me a date, nya'' Kuroka said happily, almost as if they didn't just massacred multiple Strays and Fallen. Naruto merely shook his head at her before grabbing her hand and teleporting both back to their hotel room.

 **-X-** Scene Change **-X-**

Both Naruto and Kuroka made their way back to their hotel room, walking hand in hand. The two just returned from their date as evident by the clothing they wore.

Kuroka wore a beautiful black dress that fitted well with her black hair, she still wore her head band, not that he minded. Her shoulders were bare and revealed and it showed great amount of cleavage which gained the attention of multiple men they've encountered, much to his annoyance. The bottom of the dress was parted revealing her long legs and on top of that she wore black high heels.

Naruto on the other hand wore a black jacket, underneath it a dark crimson button up shirt that had the top two buttons left open. Dark blue jeans and black sneakers. His hair was less spiky than usual and had a dark red necklace to finish it of.

As they entered their hotel room Kuroka surprised him by smashing her lips on his, initiating a deep kiss. While shocked at first Naruto quickly began to kiss back and ran his hands over her body, much to her approval if her moans were an indication.

Slowly the two made their way to the bed, still having their lips on the other before suddenly Kuroka pulled back before gazing deep into his eyes. ''Naruto-kun, aishiteru.'' Kuroka said as she looked lovingly at him.

Hearing her say that Naruto's eyes widened in shock before looking back into her big hazel orbs that displayed love. Love that was aimed to none other than him.

Hearing no reply Kuroka felt her eyes beginning to get wet before she was suddenly pulled into a kiss by Naruto. ''Aishiteru, Kuroka-chan.'' Naruto said after breaking the kiss. Kuroka let a single tear fall as she heard him return her love and pulled him in a deep kiss, this time pushing her tongue into his mouth as they both let a moan out due to the feeling.

 **-X-** Lemon **-X-**

As Naruto and Kuroka kissed she managed to wrap her arms around his neck while he moved his towards her ass and gave it a firm squeeze, getting her to moan into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss Naruto quickly removed his jacket before continuing his assault on her mouth, his tongue exploring every bit he could while his hands explored Kuroka's body while she did the same.

Suddenly he was pushed onto the bed only for Kuroka to straddle him as she looked down at him with her hazel eyes filled with lust as she lowered herself and began to lick and nip at his neck all while removing his pants and shirt till eventually he was only clad in boxers.

Seeing this Naruto grabbed her by the waist before turning them over, this time he was on top of her before giving her neck a particular hard suck, making her let out a gasp which turned into moans as Naruto began to massage her breast through the dress she was wearing.

After a bit he stopped his action making Kuroka open her eyes and look at him as he mentioned for her to remove the dress she wore. Understanding what he wanted Kuroka gained a sultry smile before slowly removing her dress, presenting her fully naked body to him much to his approval as she saw his eyes roaming over her body as she walked over to him with a sway in her hips which he followed with his eyes before she began to straddle him again, this time naked before initiating another kiss as she felt his hands massaging her ass making her moan.

Turning them over Naruto decided to go further, laying kisses all over her face before slowly making his way down to her neck where he left he nice hickey before eventually reaching her breast.

After looking at them for a few seconds he bent forward and gave her right breast a lick before enveloping it in her mouth where he sucked on it, hard.

''Nya~'' Kuroka moaned at the feeling of his mouth around her nipple, his left hand began to play with her right breast before he detached his mouth from her left breast and moved on to the other one where he repeated his previous action.

Deciding that he played with her enough he stopped his actions and began to lick and kiss his way down her stomach all while Kuroka was writhing her body underneath him because of his actions.

Reaching his destination Naruto was greeted by a neatly trimmed patch of black hair and a carefully crafted slit which seemed to be dripping with juices. Leaning forwards he gave a tentative lick around her nether lips which was met by a loud gasp from Kuroka.

Looking up from between her legs Naruto saw Kuroka looking at him with want clearly evident in her eyes. ''Naruto-kun, please nya~'' Kuroka begged him to continue which was met with a loving smile from his own.

Leaning his head back down he began to lay kissing around her slit before giving it a long lick all the way from the bottom to the top before continuing his actions as his tongue entered her folds.

Leaning down Kuroka grabbed a fistfull of his hair, pressing him deeper into her, indicating for more which he did. ''Ahhh, Naruto-kun~ more nya~'' Kuroka purred as she arched her back.

Still pleasuring her Naruto eventually came across a little nub which he carefully flicked his tongue over. ''Naruto-kun!'' Kuroka gasped out at the feeling. ''I'm close nya~''

Hearing that Naruto went back to the little nub before pressing his lips around it and gave it a hard suck making her release. ''NYAAA'' Kuroka yelped as she came from his action. Seeing her release juices Naruto carefully licked some and found it quite tasty before he began to lick up the rest around the inside of her thighs and and around her vagina before leaning back and saw Kuroka laying on the bed, her breast bouncing with every hard breath she took before her eyes spotted him.

Slowly making her way towards him Kuroka kissed him on the lips, not caring she could taste herself. Detaching from the kiss, Kuroka stopped her lips mere centimeters apart before she slowly whispered. ''Naruto-kun nya~, it's your turn nya~'' Making him shiver at her actions before moving to the side of the bed.

Kuroka stopped in front of him before she slowly got to her knees, her gaze lingering on the visible bulge in her lovers underwear before she licked her lips and slowly removed it, freeing his dick from it's confines, her eyes widened at it's size before she moved her hand around it.

Giving it a slow stroke she smirked as she heard him let out a gasp before she continued her actions much to his vocal approval.

Seeing him fully erect Kuroka leaned towards his dick before giving it's head a short and small lick, making him grunt. ''Ahh Kuroka, don't tease me please.'' he pleaded to her.

Hearing him plead Kuroka opened her mouth before engulfing the head of his penis in her mouth and ran her wet tongue around it as she slowly sucked it while continuing to stroke him with her hand.

Feeling a pleasurable sensation on the top of her head, Kuroka looked up at Naruto and saw him having his hand behind her ear, slowly scratching it. Letting out purrs as he continued to pet her, Kuroka slowly took in more of his dick and brought one of hands up to his balls as she began to massage them.

Increasing his petting Naruto felt his end coming and warned her. ''Kuroka-chan, i'm about to cum..''

Hearing this Kuroka gave a couple hard sucks before she felt him remove his hand from her ears. ''Kuroka-chan, i.. i'm cumming!'' Naruto told her before he shot his load inside her mouth and fell back onto the bed, sweat pouring from his forehead before looking as he saw Kuroka moving towards him.

Straddling him, Kuroka leaned forwards before kissing him. Ignoring his own taste Naruto kissed her back before he felt Kuroka rub her lower lips over his still hard erection.

''Kuroka-chan, are you sure you want this?''He asked her as he looked her in the eyes.

Kuroka returned his gaze with her own, eyes filled with love before nodding. ''I do nya~. I love you and want us to become one nya~.'' She said before she slowly lowered herself on him. Both let out moans at the feeling before she suddenly stopped as she felt him reach her barrier.

Feeling himself hit her barrier Naruto looked at her and saw her nodding before she slammed herself down, making him tear through her barrier and losing her virginity.

''NYAAA!'' Kuroka cried as she felt the pain of losing her virginity and let out a few tears.

Leaning upwards Naruto quickly put his arms around her and gave her multiple kissing all over her face in order to distract her from the pain she felt.

Returning the kiss Kuroka opened her eyes as her hazel gold stared into his purple/blue ones. As if communicating Kuroka began to move her body, letting out loud moans at the feeling of having him inside her. Naruto himself wasn't quiet either, as he let out moans and grunts at her tightness and warmth surrounding his erection.

Slowly Kuroka increased the speed as she rode him, her large breast jiggling with every movement all while maintaining eye contact with her lover to increase the pleasure both were having.

Naruto looked at her before moving his hands to her creamy white thighs and began to massage them while they lost themselves in the pleasure.

feeling herself about to climax Kuroka increased the speed of her actions while letting out small whimpers. ''Naruto-kun nya~, i'm about to cum again nya~.'' Kuroka said.

Leaning up Naruto wrapped his arms around her lower back, pressing her breast in his chest before he began to move with her making her moan loudly while arching her back before her vaginal walls clamped down on his member making him grunt. ''I.. i'm cumming Nya!'' Kuroka yelled as she was taking in a deep kiss.

Naruto, feeling her walls clamping down on him gave her a deep kiss before quickly pumping in and out of her and cumming himself. ''Kuroka-chan, i'm about to cum.'' He told her in a husky whisper before he shot his load deep inside her getting her to let out another moan.

 **-X-** Lemon End **-X-**

Feeling himself done Naruto let himself fall down into the bed, taking Kuroka with him as he still had his arms wrapped around her as the two basked in the afterglow of the act they just committed, his hands playing with her ears as she leaned into them.

''I love you, Kuroka-chan.'' Naruto whispered to her as they were cuddling together.

''I love you as well Naruto-kun nya~''. She replied as the two just laid there, not doing anything other than enjoying the others presence.

After a while Naruto decided to break the silence by asking a question he had wanted to ask her for a while. ''Kuroka-chan, do you want to become my Queen?'' Naruto asked her out of nowhere.

Kuroka's head shot up as she heard what he asked her, her wide eyes staring at his. ''Are you sure nya? I mean i am a wanted devil who killed her king, won't this cause any trouble for you nya? Not that i don't want to it's ju-'' Kuroka was cut off as Naruto kissed her which she returned.

''Kuro-chan, i asked if you want to be my queen, i don't care about you being a wanted devil, i love you and you love me, right?'' Naruto asked her who quickly nodded.

Naruto smiled at her. ''Then let me worry about that alright? I'm pretty sure i can come up with something when it comes with my brother.'' He told Kuroka as he calmly removed himself from her embrace and walked over to a small box.

Opening it Naruto looked around before grabbing his Mutated Queen Piece and walked back.

''Kuroka-chan, please lay down on your back so i can begin the process.'' Naruto told her who did as requested.

Placing the Queen piece on her chest Naruto began to speak. ''I, Naruto Gremory hereby bestow upon you, Kuroka, the Queen piece. Become my servant and live your life as my Queen!'' Finishing speaking they watched as his Queen Piece floated in the air before it sank inside of her, forcing the previous piece to shoot out of her and landed on the ground.

''How do you feel?'' Naruto asked Kuroka who looked ready to fall asleep.

''I feel great nya~.'' Kuroka said sleepily as she felt it's power flowing through her. It felt great, her previous owner couldn't even be compared to what she felt at the moment.

''Good, good… it's time to sleep now Kuroka, absorbing that piece in combination with our… previous actions made you tired.'' Naruto said as he climbed in bed with her. Kuroka weakly nodded before placing her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she felt him scratch her ears.

Seeing her asleep Naruto smiled at her, he finally had his first member of his peerage. It will most likely cause problems with his brother Sirzechs but he will deal with that once the time arrives.

Now he just has to look for more members, he already has set his sight on a potential Bishop it's mostly up to them if they want to accept though. Thinking about his Peerage his thought went over to his sister, Rias.

From what he heard she gained multiple people, not including Kuroka's little sister Shirone. If the information he received was correct she used her Mutated Bishop on a Dhampir and a Knight o a regular human boy though he wasn't sure who it was.

Feeling Kuroka's body shift he looked down and kissed the top of her head. Deciding he could use some sleep as well he wrapped one of his arms around her before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 2 End.

* * *

Peerage: Naruto.

King: Naruto

Queen: Kuroka

Bishop x2 :

Knight x2 :

Rook x2 :

Pawn x8 :

* * *

 _ **Reviews**_ _:_

 _I received numerous reviews asking for Naruto x Kuroka x Rias and my answer to that is No. If you're into that by all means but that's not my kind of thing, sorry._

 _Now, regarding Rias' paring and making Issei less of a pervert._

 _Honestly, i will only make Issei less of a pervert if i'll pair him with Rias otherwise he will still act as Canon so let me know what you want._

 _Any ideas for more Peerage members and a familiar are welcomed as well._

 _Anyway thx for reading, till next time~_


	3. Chapter 3

Free as a bird, in love with a cat

* * *

He was Rias' twin brother that disappeared into the world in order to gain what he couldn't in the Underworld. More than half a decade later he returned to help her and others with the current situations that have appeared surrounding Kuoh

* * *

~Chapter 3~

 **-X-** Next Morning **-X-**

Hazel golden eyes fluttered open as Kuroka began to wake up. Looking to her left she spotted a clock hanging on the wall, ' _8 AM_ ' Kuroka read before she leaned back into the naked body of her companion.

Wait, naked?

Slowly Kuroka lifted the covers and saw that he was indeed naked compared to the usual boxers he wore when the two slept together. That's when slowly a gentle smile made it's way up her face as she recalled the events of yesterday evening.

She had confessed her love to him as they returned from their date and he had returned her feelings before they made love to one another. It was definitely a nice experience for the two of them, they had given their virginity to the other and she regrets regarding what happened. Thinking about it Kuroka quietly released a set of giggles before it stopped as she remembered what happened afterwards.

He had reincarnated her as his Queen. She was no longer a stray Devil though still a criminal. Not that he cared in the least when he used his Queen piece on her and neither did she.

Slowly Kuroka leaned back into the body of her King and lover and draped her arm over his torso, relishing in the warmth his body gave off before she shut her eyes again before drifting back to sleep.

 **-X-** Timeskip **-X-**

A couple hours later Naruto began to wake up. Looking down he lovingly gazed at the body pressed against his own and ran one of his hands downwards along her naked back till he reached her tailbone. Instead of continuing the path downwards he grabbed one of her tails and began to gently pull it while rubbing his hand over it, making her purr. Mere minutes later Kuroka opened her eyes as she felt a pleasurable sensation along with what she recognized was one of her tails.

Moving her body around so she could rest her chin on his chest she looked directly into his eyes that showed a bit of playfulness in them before she leaned her face towards him and pecked his lips with her own. ''Good… afternoon Naruto-kun~.'' Kuroka greeted him as she saw the clock indicating it was almost 2PM.

''Good afternoon to you Kuroka-chan.'' Naruto greeted her back before he wrapped both of his arms around her before turning them around causing him to lay on top of her were he proceeded to shower her neck and face in kisses making her whimper underneath him.

Abruptly he stopped his actions making her mewl out in frustration. ''Sorry Kuroka-chan, but it's already late, we can continue this some other time but i was planning on visiting someone today.'' Naruto said as he stood up and grabbed his clothes.

''Nya? Who are we visiting?'' Kuroka asked as she turned her body around to see what he was doing.

''That… is a surprise Kuroka~'' Naruto playfully told her making her pout at him.

''Though i advise you to hurry up as we have to travel for a bit.'' Naruto said as he made his way towards the bathroom.

Minutes later he walked out fully clothed and refreshed as Kuroka made her way inside the bathroom, as she passed him Naruto playfully squeezed her butt making her jump and let out a yelp before she playfully glared at him. Seeing her glare Naruto looked away, innocently whistling before walking over towards where his coat was located at and waited for Kuroka to come out of the bathroom so they can leave.

A bit later Kuroka walks out wearing her usual outfit. ''Ready?'' Naruto asked as he turned to her.

Kuroka smiled and nodded her head. ''I'm ready nya~.''

''Let's go then.'' Said Naruto as he put on his coat before the two walked out with their hands intertwined.

 **-X-** Scene Change **-X-**

Both Naruto and Kuroka could be seen walking next to one another, hand in hand while Kuroka had hid her cat ears and tails.

''So, where are we going nya?'' Kuroka asked him. She has been trying to get him to give out any sort of information on the place they were going to.

''I'm not telling~'' Naruto replied in a singsong manner.

''Mouuu~'' Kuroka whined before her eyes gained a mischievous glint which unfortunately was missed by Naruto. Kuroka leaned upwards and put her cheek next to his. ''Ohhh~ Naruto-kun~ please tell this naughty kitty where we are heading to~'' Kuroka softly cooed into his ear and licked his cheek before she leaned back and watched his reaction.

Feeling her hot breath onto his ear he involuntarily let out a shudder ' _Be strong Naruto, be strong. Be stro-_ ' He repeated inside his head before he felt her run her tongue along his cheek, breaking him out of his thoughts.

''Alright, alright enough.'' Naruto told her, a faint blush evident on his face. Kuroka stopped her teasing and gave him the victory sign and stuck her tongue out.

''We're heading towards Kyoto, i haven't visited either Kunou or Yasaka in a while and was curious how they're doing.'' Naruto admitted to Kuroka who seemed satisfied by his answer before something else came up.

Uhm, Naruto-kun can't you just teleport towards Kyoto, nya?'' She asked him.

Naruto nodded. ''Indeed i can Kuroka-chan, however, you have to understand that with you being a criminal i don't know what their reactions will be when they see you. So with us walking there Yasaka will be notified beforehand, you understand?'' Naruto told her.

''I understand nya~.'' Kuroka said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Naruto looked down at her before giving her a kiss on her head as they continued their walk, ignoring the numerous people who stared at either of their display of affection.

-X- Scene change -X-

Both Naruto and Kuroka arrived at Kyoto, it had been quite a while since the last time he had visited this place, same could be said for Kuroka. She had visited this place when she was younger but ever since her first King made her into a Bishop she wasn't aloud to visit here and thus she had spent most of her time in the Underworld, taking care of her little sister.

Thinking back Kuroka realized how bad of a choice it actually was to allow herself to be reincarnated. It wasn't that it was against her will, well it sort of was. It was just that she needed some place safe where she could take care of her sister and being taken in by a Devil gave her that opportunity, if it wasn't for her precious sister she would've never accepted into being reincarnated.

It had caused her sister to fear her, something that hurt her more than she would show though she knew Naruto was aware of the pain she suffered inside. The fact that aside from herself and her sister there were no Nekoshou's left in this world was an even bigger smack to herself as a person. When Naruto had informed her of that particular information she had cried, she had cried for hours in his arms till she eventually fell asleep.

The next few days she was still depressed and Naruto had comforted her whenever she showed signs of breaking out in tears.

With her sister and herself being the last of their race they eventually would have to repopulate it. Luckily for her she already had someone she could get to have children with as Kuroka stole a glance at her Naruto before a small blush made its way onto her face. Yes, she was already taken by someone she loved and returned her feelings. She could only wonder what would've happen had he not saved her, she doubted she would still be alive now that she thought about it.

Suddenly her thoughts turned sour. Her little sister, Shirone or _Koneko_ as she was now called would eventually start dating herself, then she would get pregnant and… and- Kuroka shook her head, her sister was still too young to think about such things. She could only hope whoever she would pick would be similar to her King and love. Calm, caring and playful when with her, yet cold and unforgiving towards those who would dare to harm his loved ones.

If not she would give him a visit and play the overprotected sister on him… Kuroka stifled a giggle at the thought before she came to a stop. Looking around she noticed Naruto had stopped and was looking at her in with an eyebrow raised.

''Are you alright, Kuroka?'' Naruto asked as he saw she was paying attention to him.

''Nya? I mean yes i am Naruto-kun, why?'' Kuroka asked as she saw him inspecting her.

''Because we've been standing still for more than a minute now…'' Naruto said before he let out a sigh. ''Regardless, we are almost there so keep close to me so they'll won't panic when they spot you, okay?'' Asked Naruto.

Kuroka nodded before she stretched her shoulders and freed her cat features before she put her hand back into his. ''I'm ready now Naruto-kun, i was just lost in my thoughts nya.'' Kuroka told him who smiled at her before they continued their walk.

Walking for a bit they came upon two guards. The two tensed at seeing Kuroka but calmed as Naruto put his hand up. ''Relax guard-san, me and Kuroka are here to visit, if you'd be so kind as to inform Yasaka i've brought a guest with me and let us continue. I haven't seen Kunou in a while and wonder how she's doing.'' Naruto calmly told the guards who looked at each other before nodding.

''Very well Naruto-san, since you are familiar with both Yasaka-sama and Kunou-sama we'll let you pass. Please keep her with you as not everyone will be as delighted due to her criminal status.'' One of the guards said while pointing at Kuroka who merely stuck her tongue out.

Naruto chuckled at her childish tendencies before giving them a slight bow in thanks and grabbed Kuroka's hand as the two made their way inside. Walking around they spotted numerous Youkai with their animal features freed walking around. Some greeted him while others looked cautiously at Kuroka but were comforted by the fact that the two were holding hands.

''Let's go to the palace Kuroka-chan, i'm almost completely sure Kunou-chan will be there.'' Naruto told his companion as he led her towards where the palace was located at.

Arriving at the palace the two were greeted by more guards. Before they could even say anything Naruto beat them to it. ''Kuroka here is with me.'' And showed them their intertwined hands for good measure. ''Anyway, i'm here to visit Kunou and Yasaka, she should've been notified according to a guard earlier.'' Naruto told them causing them to visibly calm down.

''Excuse us for being alert Naruto-san, Yasaka-sama has indeed been notified of you and your companion's arrival so please go in.'' One of them said towards the two as both Naruto and Kuroka smiled before entering.

The second he entered Naruto was tackled to the ground by a blonde blur. Kuroka blinked once before she looked downwards and saw her lover lying on the ground with a small Kitsune Youkai ontop of him, hugging the life out of him.

''Nii-chan!'' Kunou yelled as she had arms wrapped around her body. Naruto opened his eyes and saw her face looking at him with a smile before shortly a smile of his own made its way onto his face. ''Haha hello Kunou-chan, how have you been, hope you behaved?'' Naruto asked Kunou as he slowly stood up while holding her close to him.

''I'm doing alright Nii-chan, i have been behaving myself you can ask Kaa-sama later.'' Kunou told him while her tails were swishing behind her in happiness at seeing Naruto again.

''Nii-chan, why haven't you visited Kaa-sama and me in a while?'' Kunou asked, her big eyes gazing at his own.

''I'm sorry Kunou-chan, i have been busy with other matters i'll tell you later alright?'' Naruto told Kunou who nodded in acceptance before she looked at the woman standing next to him.

''Nii-chan who is she?'' She asked as she pointed one of her tails in Kuroka's direction.

Naruto smiled at her before he used on of his hand to grab Kuroka's. ''This here is Kuroka, she's a Nekoshou and my girlfriend.'' Naruto said to her.

''Kuroka meet Kunou, Kunou meet Kuroka.'' Naruto introduced them to each other. Kuroka smiled at the girl in his arms. ''Hello Kunou-chan nya~'' Kuroka greeted the girl as she waved at her with her hand, imitating a cat.

Kunou looked at Kuroka as if to inspect her before her eyes landed on her black cat ears and tail. ''Hello Kuroka-san, i'm Kunou daughter of Yasaka and friend of Nii-chan.'' Kunou greeted her back.

''Say Kunou.'' Naruto began. ''Do you know where your mother is? I have some things i would like to talk to her about.'' Naruto asked her.

Kunou furrowed her eyebrows together as if she was thinking, just as she was about to open her mouth they were interrupted by a female voice that two of them recognized.

''Ahem, i see Kunou has greeted our guest.'' Yasaka said as she saw them all look her direction as Kunou freed herself from her hold before running towards her mother.

''Kaa-sama, i was talking to Nii-chan.'' Kunou told her mother who smiled down at her.

''I know my Musume but how about you let you Kaa-san greet our guest? You can spend more time with him afterwards.'' Yasaka spoke to Kunou who begrudgingly nodded.

''Bye Nii-chan i will talk to you later.'' Kunou said as she waved to him before she skipped towards her own room.

Yasaka watched with a smile as her daughter disappeared before turning to the two left. ''Hello Naruto-kun, it's been awhile since the last time you visited and this time you brought a guest.'' Said Yasaka to both of them.

''Indeed it has Yasaka-chan, i too noticed that i haven't been here for a while and decided to visit you and Kunou though i also come here for something else..'' Naruto said as he directed his attention to Kuroka.

''As you know this is Kuroka, one of the last Nekoshou's with her sister and SS-Class stray Devil, though she's no longer stray.'' Naruto explained to her while smiling at the last part.

Yasaka nodded before she thought about the last information he gave ' _No longer stray? Does that mean what i think it does or something else?_ ' Yasaka thought before she broke her thoughts and turned to them. ''I see, how about we continue this in my office?'' Yasaka asked them who nodded in agreement.

''Good, follow me then.'' Yasaka said as she walked towards her office with the two of them tailing her.

 **-X-** Scene Change **-X-**

Currently the three of them were in Yasaka's office, Yasaka sat behind her deck looking at the two in front of her before she coughed once and began talking. ''So Naruto-kun, mind telling what you've been up to the past few months and why you're in company of a SS-Class criminal?'' Yasaka asked, deciding to get to the main point.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed before opening them and looked straight at her. ''Very well, i'll give you a rundown on what happened and why Kuroka's with me now.'' Naruto told her before he began his explanation, from saving Kuroka from getting defiled and killed by devils and taking her in and healing her. To them growing closer to one another over the next few months before they… consummated their relationship afterwhich he turned her into his Queen as he loved her and didn't want to risk losing her with Kuroka providing her own information when needed.

As he finished his story Yasaka merely nodded, not saying anything before she turned to Kuroka. ''I'm sorry about your sister and any other Nekoshou's that were killed, unfortunately i wasn't able to do anything as i heard of it too late.'' Yasaka regretfully told her.

''It's alright nya. It was partly my fault for killing my previous King though i'm happy Shirone is safe now nya.'' Kuroka said before continuing. ''And with Naruto-kun taking me in i have found love nya~. So i can start populating my species nya!'' Kuroka exclaimed in happiness.

Yasaka looked at the two in amusement and had to stifle a giggle at Naruto's red face before she spoke up. ''I see… well now that's been taken care of how long will you be staying around this time? Kunou had missed you a lot since you left last time.''

Naruto thought for a bit before looking at Kuroka who looked straight back as if to communicate without words before he turned his face back to Yasaka. ''I dunno, i think about staying at least a week if you allow us.'' Naruto told her.

''Sure just make sure to spend some time with Kunou if you can alright?'' Yasaka kindly asked him who happily nodded, he would always have time to spare for Kunou.

Both Naruto and Kuroka stood up to leave before Yasaka spoke up again. ''There's a room for you two down the hallway second door on the right, if you can't find it feel free to ask around~.'' Yasaka told the two who bowed in gratitude before wishing her goodbye and went to look for their room.

 **-X-** Timeskip **-X-**

Two weeks.

That's how much time he had spent here in Kyoto.

During those 2 weeks he would during the day spend most of his time with Kunou and Kuroka would every now and then join in unless she was busy with her own things.

Aside from that he took Kuroka on a quite a few dates all around Kyoto much to her pleasure. Or they would just spend time talking with Yasaka or watching movies with just the four of them.

Currently both Naruto and Kuroka were in their shared bedroom ready to go to bed.

''So Naruto-kun, how long will we be staying before moving somewhere else?'' Came Kuroka's voice from the bathroom.

''Hm, i think we'll stay here for another week before we…'' Naruto trailed off as he gazed towards the direction of the bathroom only for his breath to hitch. Standing there was Kuroka, naked as the day she was born with her hair down now that she wasn't wearing her headband. Her hazel golden eyes were half closed as she lustfully looked towards him.

All in all she was hot enough to make him forget what he was about to say and focus all his attention as his eyes went over her body, not that she minded that in the least as he was aloud to look at her like that.

''Oh~ Naruto-kun~ how about you ignore what i asked and start focusing on me nya~'' Kuroka purred out as she slowly made her way towards the bed, his eyes focused on her swaying hips before she was laying face up looking at him while leaking pheromones.

''I guess, i mean it's not like it's that important.'' Naruto reasoned with himself as he pounced on her.

* * *

End chapter.

 **Note:** _Chapter is a bit shorter than usual due to it being focused on Naruto and Kuroka's relationship._

 _Anyway, next chapter there will be a reunion and i will do my best to make the chapter longer without causing it to become boring._


	4. Chapter 4

Free as a bird, in love with a cat

* * *

He was Rias' twin brother that disappeared into the world in order to gain what he couldn't in the Underworld. More than half a decade later he returned to help her and others with the current situations that have appeared surrounding Kuoh

* * *

~Chapter 4~

 **-X-** Underworld **-X-**

Sirzechs sat behind his desk in his office with a contemplative look on his face. He just received news from his peerage that his little brother was spotted leaving Kyoto. Now, while normally this wouldn't be anything to take note of aside from the fact that his little brother was doing alright it was the fact that he wasn't spotted alone.

No apparently he was spotted together with Kuroka, SS-Class wanted criminal Kuroka and if the situation could get any worse from what he had heard their relation seems to be more than just friends… a lot more if the fact that they were holding hands and kissing each other was any indication.

So here he was, sitting behind his desk thinking of what to do. With Kuroka being a wanted criminal his first thoughts would be to get in there and arrest her so she could be taken into custody for trial where she would likely be killed for her crimes which in turn would most likely get his younger brother to hate him.

Now Sirzechs isn't stupid or anything, he got the title of Lucifer for being the strongest Devil and was known throughout the supernatural for his power. His weakness however would be either his younger siblings Rias and Naruto.

Almost everyone Devil or else knew of Sirzechs love for his siblings, Rias was a prime example of this as she could ask for something and he would do his best to make it happen as long as it wasn't illegal.

So now he was thinking hard on what to do in order to make everyone happy and not ruin his relation with Naruto and make sure the Devils don't kill his girlfriend who just happens to be a wanted criminal…

After thinking on it for what seemed like hours he gained a triumph expression on his face as he thought of something that should satisfy everyone and called out for his wife, Grayfia to enter.

''Grayfia!'' Sirzechs called out and waited.

Seconds later and in walked his wife with her usual maid outfit and stoic expression on her face. ''You called Sirzechs-sama?'' Grayfia asked.

''Yes i did Grayfia-chan.'' Sirzechs said as he stood up and ran his hand through his long red hair. ''We are going to visit my little brother.'' Sirzechs told her making her eyes widen for a fraction of a second before returning to her usual stoic expression.

Grayfia was shocked for a second but quickly managed to hide her surprise behind her stoic mask as she heard her husband tell her they were going to visit her brother-in-law. She too hasn't seen him in years and wondered how the boy grew up. She remembered the brown/red haired boy who always acted more mature to certain things compared to his sister. Though he was also a lot more free-spirited compared to Rias if his actions were anything to go by. He didn't care about many things aside from Family, mainly his twin sister Rias and was like Sirzechs a sis-con though on a lower level than him much to everyone's secret relief.

Other than that she really didn't remember much of him if she were to be honest as she heard from Sirzechs he went on a journey to the Human World to get stronger and gain more experience so she was looking forward to meeting him again.

''Very well Sirzechs-sama, are we leaving now?'' Grayfia asked him.

Sirzechs nodded as he walked over to his wife and a large teleportation circle appeared below the two as they were gone.

 **-X-** Scene Change **-X-**

Naruto sat on the couch as he was watching television. Laying next to him was Kuroka who had fallen asleep a while ago, her head resting on his lap as he ran his hand through his hair and caressed her ears causing her to let out purrs.

They had left Kyoto earlier this morning much to both Kunou and Yasaka's dismay but promised they'd visit them soon before heading towards Kuoh. From what he had heard Kuoh was a hotspot for the supernatural that and his sister together with Sona took care of Kuoh. It took a bit to convince Kuroka to agree but once he told her his sister was here meaning Shirone or Koneko as she goes by now would also be present she quickly agreed.

He had rented out a relatively normal home, 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms so it wasn't anything too big or too small for them. They were surprised however when they were visited by their neighbor which happened to be none other than the leader of Grigory himself, Azazel.

Both he and Kuroka had invited him inside which he accepted before the three talked over numerous happenings from the different factions before Azazel had informed them he was here to monitor a sacred gear user that his sister Rias had recently converted before they spoke about the rumors regarding the increased amount of supernatural activity that happened around Kuoh Town.

Suddenly Naruto was alerted by the appearance of a magic circle. Just as he was about to make a move he recognized it as his brother's magic circle and calmed down though he stayed alert incase he would try anything with Kuroka who was still asleep.

Out of the portal came two people Naruto recognized as his brother and his wife Grayfia, both still looking the same they did before he left the Underworld.

Sirzechs and Grayfia however were looking at Naruto in awe. The little boy they remembered him as was replaced by a young man. His brown hair that turned into crimson reached just to his shoulders. His face had lost all baby fat and was more angular. His purple/blue eyes looked at them in curiosity as to question their reason for being here before their eyes traveled towards Kuroka who still asleep, releasing cute snores to which Naruto smiled at.

Naruto, seeing where Sirzechs and Grayfia were looking at got defensive and placed on of his arms around her while narrowing his gaze to both of them. He knew he stood no chance against his brother or Grayfia who's called strongest queen of the Underworld for a reason but they wouldn't try anything with him this close to her.

Seeing his actions Sirzechs and Grayfia stopped what they were doing before straightening themselves.

''Ehem… hehehe'' Sirzechs nervously laughed, making Naruto's eyebrow twitch while Grayfia just looked at her husband. She had become used to his behavior over the years they've been married. That's not to say she wasn't bothered it was just that she didn't show her annoyance.

''Now that we're done, hello Naruto-kun'' Sirzechs greeted his little brother for the first time in almost six years.

''Hello Nii-san, Grayfia. What can i do for you?'' naruto asked though he already had a good idea what they were here for.

''Hello Naruto-kun, i heard moved to Kuoh and thought 'can't i visit my family i haven't seen in years?'' Sirzechs said in an accusing tone.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his answer, while he no doubt wanted to visit him he, hell everyone would be able to tell he was really here for Kuroka. She still is a wanted criminal in the Underworld.

''Really? well here i am so… what is it that you want to talk about?'' Naruto told his brother, his tone leaving no space for excuses. Both Sirzechs and Grayfia were surprised by the commanding tone his voice held but quickly shook it off. ''Alright, alright. While i really want to speak about your travels and what you've been doing these past years we're also here for _her_ '' Sirzechs spoke while pointing towards the sleeping Kuroka as he said the last part.

''Stop pointing.'' Naruto said to his brother. Seeing Sirzechs doing what he told him he let out a sigh. Naruto knew this day would eventually come. The day he had to explain why he was in company of Kuroka and in a relationship with her though he doubted they were aware of the last part… Yet that didn't mean he was looking forward to it, oh no if it was a possibility he would've done his best to dodge this moment for as long as he could but at last there was no escaping so he prepared himself.

''Okay then… so Kuroka?'' Naruto began, hoping to get this topic over quickly.

''Yes, Kuroka…'' Sirzechs trailed off. ''I'm going to get this out first, what is your relationship with her.'' Sirzechs asked his little brother.

''She's my girlfriend/lover and Queen.'' Naruto said making him nod, Sirzechs had expected that answer after the reports he received but having Naruto confirm it for him made it easier to accept. Though the fact that he had turned her into his Queen, or the even the fact that she had accepted his proposal was shocking to him. But hey, at least she was no longer a Stray now that his little brother had reincarnated her.

''Alright, so it's safe to say you saved her months ago when she was to be hunted? We had received a report that supposedly the Power of Destruction was used and with you being the only one who's able to use it and not being in the Underworld it was speculated that you helped her out.'' Sirzechs told him. Naruto nodded, confirming it was indeed him who helped Kuroka escape though he mentally berated himself for missing one of her pursuers at the time.

''I see… what were you thinking back then?! Helping out a wanted criminal? Killing Devils that were about to-''

''Enough!'' Naruto interrupted him, his voice was firm and eyes were cold as he stared into his brother's eyes.

''Those _Devils_ '' Spitting out the word. ''They were about to rape Kuroka here! She was dead tired and unable to defend herself and those sick fucks were going to defile her, she didn't deserve that, hell no one does. So i slaughtered them, killed them like the pigs they were.'' Naruto told them, his voice was as cold as it could get shocking them.

It was silent for a while as Naruto finished speaking, the only sound that could be heard came from the television and Kuroka herself.

''Okay, fair enough.'' Sirzechs admitted. ''I can see why you did that however why didn't you bring her to the Underworld, we would've given her a trial for the murder of her king.'' Sirzechs told his little brother.

Naruto's eye twitched, his brother couldn't really be this dumb right? It had to be an act of some sorts. ''Are you serious Sirzechs.'' Naruto addressed his brother making him recoil slightly from the use of his full name. ''You want me to send her to the Underworld where you'd given her a trial, even though we both know what the outcome would be regardless of her reason for her actions. Speaking of which, do you even know why she did what she had to or are you just following what they told you?''

''No i didn't i just follow-''

Again Naruto cut his brother off.

''Of Course you didn't cause if you did you would've agreed with Kuroka here, hell if she didn't kill him i would've done it myself.'' Naruto told his brother, not caring in the slightest for his reaction to his statement.

''Naruto-kun, how could you say that?'' Sirzechs questioned him.

''How could i? How could i? Perhaps because i actually listened to her reason for her actions unlike any of you!'' Naruto practically yelled towards him before calming himself.

Meanwhile Grayfia was calmly watching the two argue with each other, deciding it wasn't her place to speak at the moment.

Once again silence ruled the room before Kuroka started to move her head on his lap, looking down Naruto gained a small smile as he ran his hand through her hair again before looking back at Sirzechs.

''So, now that you know what are you going to do with this information?'' Naruto asked Sirzechs.

''I… i don't know…'' Sirzechs admitted. ''But, but i will do my best to make some kind of deal, i'll tell them she's in your care like her little sister is in Rias' care. Hopefully that will please them enough.'' Sirzechs told Naruto.

''Good, good…'' Naruto nodded to himself before continuing. ''I will not let them take her Nii-san, i love her too much for that if i have to i will leave with her for as long as needed and find somewhere safe.'' Naruto told his brother causing his eyes to slightly widen at the devotion his brother has for her.

''Okay then… as much as i would hate for that to happen i can see where you're coming from. So, how about you inform me and Grayfia-chan about your adventure otouto?'' Sirzechs asked as he turned back into his cheery persona.

''That's fine by me though let me put Kuroka-chan here in the bedroom first.'' Naruto said as he slowly stood up with Kuroka in his arms and made his way towards their bedroom.

Entering the room Naruto walked towards the king-size bed before carefully moving the sheets and laid her down. After doing that he pulled the sheets over her body before kissing her lips and made his way back.

''You'll have to remove your kimono yourself Kuroka-chan~'' Naruto whispered to her just before he walked out. Laying underneath the sheets Kuroka let a smirk grace her face before removing her Kimono and threw in in the direction of a chair, leaving her in her birthday suit before she closed her eyes as she let her sleepiness claim her.

Meanwhile Naruto made his way back to the living room this time with two glasses filled with tea.

'''Sorry about that, hehehe.'' Naruto said as he finished serving them their tea and waited for their reaction. He was pleased as he saw them graciously drink the tea he made. During their stay in Kyoto Yasaka and shown both him and Kuroka how to make delicious tea and he was glad he could use her lessons for something like this.

After they drank their tea Naruto sat down on the opposite side of them before he clapped his hands. ''So… what do you want to know?'' Naruto asked the two.

''Hmm, how about you just start with what you did after you left Naruto-kun?'' Sirzechs told his little brother. Naruto nodded as he began to tell his tale while skipping some of the less important stuff.

Hours later Naruto was done telling them about his journey as he wished them both a goodnight. As they left Naruto looked to the wall and saw that it was almost 2AM and he was tired. Slowly he made his way towards the bedroom and removed most of his clothes, only wearing his boxers before he got into bed with Kuroka.

Not even a minute after he laid down Kuroka moved her body around to the point that she clung onto him, like a cat seeking for a heatsource. He smiled softly at her before kissing her temple and closed his own eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning both Kuroka and Naruto could be seen sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.

''So Naruto-kun, what are the plans for today?'' Kuroka asked him.

''Hmm'' Naruto hummed to himself before he turned to look straight into Kuroka's eyes. ''How about we go and visit our sisters, what do you say Kuroka-chan?'' Naruto replied.

Hearing that Kuroka's mood increased as her eyes looked into his own showing joy. She hasn't seen her little sister, her precious Shirone-chan in a long time she couldn't wait to see her again.

Suddenly her mood turned somber as she thought what her reaction would be to her presence. She probably hates her…'' As if sensing her inner thoughts Naruto stood up from his seat and made his way towards her before putting his hand on her shoulder, getting her to look at him. Naruto smiled down at her as he spotted the sadness in her big hazel golden eyes.

''It'll be alright Kuroka-chan.'' Naruto spoke softly to her as he made her stand before pulling her in a hug. ''You'll just have to explain the situation to her and hope she understands. no doubt her mid has been filled with lies like so many others.''

Kuroka just nodded into his embrace before looking up and pecking his cheek. ''Thank you nya.'' She said before the she lead him to the bathroom for them to get ready.

 **-X-** Scene Change **-X-**

Kuoh Academy, one of the more prestigious schools in Japan.

Originally an all girls school it had recently turned co-ed. Due to its recent changes it had become some sort of paradise for boys due to them being heavily outnumbered.

Located in classroom 3-A sat a beautiful girl with long crimson hair, blue green eyes that were looking at the teacher who was informing them of their homework. This girl, no young woman was none other than Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory Clan and one of the schools great _Onee-sama_.

She had begged her parents to be allowed to attend the school which was located in the Human World who eventually relented as she told them her younger brother was somewhere out there as well.

Ah, speaking of him. Her younger brother Naruto who she hadn't seen in 6 years. He had left the Underworld all those years ago without telling her anything… In fact her older brother, Sirzechs was the only one informed of his journey if she were to put it. She had hoped multiple times for him to return only to be disappointed. She prayed that wherever he was he'd be alright.

 **-X-** Timeskip **-X-**

School had ended and Rias could be seen walking with her peerage towards the old school building her peerage used as a base. Next to Rias was her childhood friend and Queen Akeno.

Over the years Akeno had changed into a beautiful woman. Her long black hair was put in a long ponytail and held together by an orange ribbon. She had a very voluptuous figure which was similar to Rias herselfs aside from the fact that her boobs were slightly larger much to Rias' secret ire. Her violet eyes sparkled with their usual misschief as she carried herself through the hallways in a similar fashion as Rias which had earned her the title of Onee-sama which she shared with Rias.

Behind her walked her Knight, Yuuto Kiba who was adored by almost all female students. Kiba had short blonde hair with grey eyes and wore a small smile. Kiba was calm and nice to almost anyone whether they were male or female causing most boys to be jealous of him.

He was saved from his death by Rias where he began to serve under her. He also is in possession of Sacred Gear Sword Birth which worked in tandem with his abilities he gained from the Knight Piece.

Next to Kiba was Rias' Rook Shirone better known as Koneko Toujou. Koneko was the youngest member of Rias' peerage and is a girl of small stature with white hair that reached just past her shoulders and hazel golden eyes which were similar to her elder sister Kuroka. She's has a very cold and quiet personality and rarely shows any emotion, all in all she's the very opposite of anyone who knows Kuroka both in looks and personality.

And walking behind all of them was Rias' latest Pawn Issei Hyoudou. Issei had short spiky brown hair with brown eyes and stood and an average height. Like Kiba he was a year younger than Akeno and Rias and shared most classes with him. His reputation on the other hand wasn't as good as Kiba's… In fact it was the worst, he's widely known as a pervert and gained the appropriate nickname of The Perverted Trio with his two friends.

''Stop!'' Rias called out to her peerage as she stopped just before opening the door. Everyone looked at her with a questioning gaze as to why they were stopping right before their clubroom and urged her to explain.

''Buchou, why are we stopping?'' Issei asked her.

''Everyone spread out your senses and you understood why.'' Rias answered him and the rest of her peerage. As they did what they were told they all came to understand why she stopped, everyone except Issei who didn't understand what she meant. They all felt two foreign yet similar signatures on the opposite side of the door.

Just as Issei was about to question them he noticed Koneko slightly shaking. ''Koneko-san why are you shaking?'' Issei asked causing the other members to look at her and notice that she was indeed shivering with none knowing why though Rias had the slightest idea of who was on the other side of the door to cause her Rook to behave like that.

''Alright everyone, i want all of you to prepare to battle incase whoever is behind this door is hostile, understand?'' Rias spoke to them. They all nodded, even Koneko who managed to control herself as she readied her fist while Kiba and Issei summoned their Sacred Gears.

''3..2..1!'' Rias said as she abruptly opened the door and they all marched in only to be shocked at who/what they saw.

''Nii-san?/Nee-san...''

* * *

End Chapter 4

 **Note: Sorry for taking longer than usual, had some problems i ran into but it seemed to have fixed.**

 **Anyway, hopefully i will get chapter 5 done fast in order to make up for the longer than usual wait but** **don't** **expect much as i prefer a good chapter over a hurried one.**


	5. Chapter 5

Free as a bird, in love with a cat

* * *

He was Rias' twin brother that disappeared into the world in order to gain what he couldn't in the Underworld. More than half a decade later he returned to help her and others with the current situations that have appeared surrounding Kuoh

* * *

~Chapter 4~

 **-X-** ORC Room **-X-**

Silence reigned the room as the members of Rias' peerage absorbed what both Koneko and Rias just said.

'' _Nii-san? Nee-san?''_

They all thought as they looked at the two with a shocked expression. Both Kiba and Koneko had been informed of Rias' twin brother who had left the Underworld years ago. Akeno herself had met Naruto in person when she was younger but had to admit that the little boy she remembered had grown very handsome which was evident by the blush on her cheeks.

Issei however was quite lost as he looked at the 'pretty boy' as he would put it in front of him who happened to be Rias' brother. Looking at him Issei couldn't help but get annoyed that the boy was one of those bishounen as he would call them. In fact, the boy in front of him was leagues ahead of Kiba who managed to get the every female student lusting after him.

Though he felt a small amount of relief at the revelation that he was Rias' brother which increased the chances of him gaining Rias' love before he suddenly paled. This boy was her brother! He would probably work against him in his quest to gain Buchou's virginity!

Issei steeled himself, he wouldn't let her brother get in the way, oh no. It was one of his goals together with gaining a Harem for himself. Hopefully the boy wasn't planning on beating him to his life goal, though looking at him Issei saw that he wasn't even paying attention to him or the rest of Rias' peerage, hell he was even ignoring his own sister in favor for Koneko's sister? Did he hear that correct?

Looking at the woman who was sitting on the boy's lap Issei couldn't help but feel jealous as he saw him kissing her neck and had one of his hands inside of her Kimono she was wearing making her release soft purrs.

Issei saw that the woman who was enjoying herself and was still shocked that this bombshell of a woman she was little Koneko's sister as they looked quite different from the other though he could see some resemblance like their eyes and the shape of their face the rest was a huge difference.

Where the black haired woman had a voluptuous body Koneko was the polar opposite and was what he would call a loli or lolita, hell she was even admired as a mascot by both male and female students for her cuteness.

However, Issei couldn't withhold his perverted giggle as he began to imagine what Koneko would look like when she got older if the blackhaired woman was any indication before he spotted something on the woman that paused his action.

Her ears. They weren't human, no they looked similar to... to a cat? Yes, that's correct a cat is what they reminded him off. That and underneath her kimono he spotted not one but two black cat tails that were slightly caressing the boy's arm. Removing his gaze of the black haired woman Issei focused on Koneko and wondered where her cat features were hiding before noticing her small body shaking and her golden eyes were reflecting shock and... fear? Why would she look like that at her sister Issei wondered but put that thought in the back of his mind.

Issei saw that Kiba wasn't that affected by what was happening though he did notice that the boy was ready to take action and summon his sword on the spot should the need arise and Rias gave the signal for action though he doubted Rias would give the signal as that was her brother right there and he, like Rias was a High-Class Devil who more than likely was capable of wiping the floor with them should the need arise.

Not even counting that the black haired woman's power was unknown and she was more than likely was capable of defending herself.

Suddenly his thoughts were broken by the catgirl who let out a small whimper as the boy sucked at a particular spot on her neck and shifted her rear on his lap causing him to let out a groan against her before the sound of coughing caught their attention. Well the boy anyway as the girl was still ignoring them in favor of resting her head ahead his shoulder and enjoyed his ministrations.

Looking up he saw Rias' with flushed cheeks looking at the two with a slight twitch evident.

''Yes?'' His voice broke through the slightly awkward situation in the room.

''Nii-san, what are you doing here and more importantly, what is _she_ doing here?'' Rias asked her brother who didn't miss the venom in her words when she addressed Kuroka and if Kuroka was bothered by her she didn't show it.

''What, can't i see how my sister is doing in the Human World? Oh how you hurt me Rias.'' He said while mockingly holding his hands over where his heart was much to her annoyance and slight embarrassment as having to deal with her older brother was more than enough for her.

''Naruto…'' Rias said, this time using his first name.

''What? I'm serious Rias. I heard there was a lot of supernatural activity going on around here in Kouh and decided to go ahead and see so myself. The fact that you're here and our family rented this territory out is just a plus.'' Naruto told her with a smile on his face.

Rias let out a huff before begrudgingly accepting his reason and asked another question. ''Very well, and what is the reason you _she's_ here and sitting on your lap?''

''Huh?'' Naruto said as he cocked an eyebrow before realizing what she meant. ''Oh… well am i not allowed to bring my peerage with me, Rias?'' Naruto answered with a sly smile.

As soon as he finished his sentence it once again had gotten quiet in the ORC Room.

''Eh! Peerage?'' Rias spluttered out in shock before she managed to quickly compose herself. ''Naruto, you know what Nii-sama will do once he found out you have a cri-''

Before she managed to finish that sentence she was cut off by Naruto who interrupted her. ''Actually Rias, Nii-sama already knows she,'' He slightly pointed towards the catgirl who relaxed in his lap. ''is with me.''

''Nani!'' Rias exclaimed in shock. ''He didn't arrest her or anything?'' A shake of his head was all she got in return.

''Why not?'' Rias asked her brother.

''Easy'' Naruto began as he brought his arms to the side of the girl in his lap. ''I gave him some good reasons as to why that would be a bad idea… Also,'' Naruto moved his hands to the girl's face and gently tilted her head to face his own before initiating a deep kiss with her which she happily returned. ''Because i love her.'' Naruto revealed to Rias and the rest of her peerage.

''I see…'' Was all Rias said as she heard her brother revealing he was in love with a criminal. Inwardly she thought about how Sona would take this, she remembered her having quite the crush on her brother when they were younger and wondered if it was just that, a crush or if she was still interested in him.

Regardless, that was for another time as it seemed her brother just spoke.

''Hm, i'm sorry but can you repeat what you just said?''

Naruto chuckled softly as he ran his hand through his brown hair, it's crimson tips flowing with it. ''I said if this is your entire peerage.'' Naruto repeated as he extended his arm to her little group.

Rias nodded. ''Correct, these are all the members of my peerage. All except for one who couldn't be here at the moment.'' Rias said before she turned to address her peerage.

''Everyone, please introduce yourself to my brother.'' Rias asked her peerage.

First to step forward was a blond haired boy who looked slightly younger than Naruto himself. ''Hello Naruto-san my name is Yuuto Kiba, pleasure to meet you.'' Kiba introduced himself with a small bow.

Following up was a small girl who Naruto recognized as Shirone or Koneko as she's goes by that name currently. Koneko walked forward a couple of steps before stopping. ''Koneko Toujou, nice to meet you Naruto-sempai.'' She spoke in a monotone voice making him slightly cringe at how different she is compared to her older sister.

Everyone noticed Kuroka's eyes widen. ''Shirone-chan Nya~'' Kuroka suddenly exclaimed shocking everyone aside from Naruto by her sudden outburst. Koneko was slightly startled as she looked at her older sister who was ready to practically jump her. However, before anything could happen Naruto pulled Kuroka in his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

''Shhh, easy Kuroka-chan you're frightening her.'' He whispered into her ear making her nod slightly.

''Good now please don't try to jump your little sister, okay?'' Naruto said with a playful chuckle as he detached her from his chest but held her hand in his own.

''Continue'' Naruto said causing his sister to nod.

Up next was a boy with brown spiky hair who already managed to annoy Naruto due to having his eyes glued to Kuroka's chest. Leaking a bit of his demonic powers caused the boy to stiffen as Naruto spoke up. ''Keep your eyes to yourself, alright?'' The boy merely nodded as even he could tell it wasn't really a question while Rias sighed at the actions of her pawn.

''My name is Hyoudou Issei, nice to meet you Naruto-san, Kuroka-san.'' Issei greeted the two of them slightly nervous.

After him was someone Naruto already met before but had to say that she had grown up nice as he looked her over once. ''Ufufu, you already know me Naruto-kun or do you prefer Naruto- _sama_?'' Akeno asked him with a slight tilt of her head. Naruto merely chuckled while ignoring the slight hiss Kuroka let out.

''What can you tell me about your member that isn't currently here?'' Naruto asked as he got a good look of sister and had to admit that she was almost a female version of their older brother causing a small smile to appear on his face.

''Ahh yes my last member is currently locked up.'' Rias admitted.

''Ehhh? What do mean by that Buchou?'' Issei asked her.

''What i mean by that is Issei-kun, that he has a Sacred Gear but isn't capable of controlling it so for his and our own safety he's locked up safely.'' Rias revealed before continuing as she saw the uneasy look on her pawn's face. ''Don't worry though, he's a Vampire… well half actually he's a Dhampir and his name is Gaspar.'' Rias told him which seemed to ease the boy.

''Very well now that's over it's our turn for introductions.'' Naruto said gaining their attention.

''Anyway, as you know i'm Rias' brother Naruto, twin brother to be exact for those interested in knowing… As for the reason i'm here, it's exactly like i told you earlier about the increased amount of supernatural beings that visit here so there you have it.'' Naruto finished his introduction.

Kuroka stepped forward slightly. ''My name is Kuroka nya~'' Kuroka said with a curtsy bow. ''I'm Naruto-kun's Queen and lover~'' Kuroka purred out the last part causing both Rias and Akeno to blush.

''Damn, Naruto-sempai has already beaten me to my dream'' Issei muttered to himself. Stealing a glance at Kuroka he couldn't hide the slight jealousy as he looked at her. Kuroka was a very beautiful girl and her cat ears and tails managed to compliment her beauty, all in all Naruto was a very lucky guy to have her though he wouldn't let that hold him down.

His dream, while still a dream at the moment would someday become a reality and Issei would do his best to make sure of it.

''So sister, how about you tell me about what has happened in your life since i left?'' Naruto proposed as he sat back down on the couch, Kuroka taking her spot on his lap while Rias sat on the opposite side of him with an eager look on her face.

''Akeno, can you prepare some tea for us?'' Rias asked her Queen who gave her a nod before leaving as the Naruto and Kuroka prepared themselves to listen to her story while the rest of her Peerage sat back and went to do their own thing.

Though Issei was thinking hard about his dream to have his own Harem. From what Rias had explained to him once he would become a High-Class Devil he would be able to receive his own Evil Piece Set which would allow him to start his own Harem.

Though in order for that to happen he would have to fulfill job's or request and get stronger… A lot stronger than he currently was, even with his Sacred Gear which Rias told him was Boosted Gear it wouldn't help him out much if his base strength was pathetically low. It would take him too long to be of actual use should a real fight happen and by the time he would have powered up enough the enemy would've probably already finished him off.

His thought were interrupted by Rias who announced she would head home.

''Ah, Rias?'' Naruto called.

''Yes?''

''Would you mind if me and Kuroka-chan stay over? We both have a lot more to tell one another.'' Naruto asked his sister.

Rias put her hand to her chin as she seemed to think for a bit before glancing at both himself and Kuroka. ''Fine, but you'll be responsible for her, got it?'' Rias told him with a slight glare as she mentioned the latter. Naruto just nodded and grabbed his coat before the three walked out of the room, leaving the rest of her Peerage alone.

 **-X-** Scene Change **-X-**

The three arrived at the place Rias was living and were awed by the size of it. It was a large Mansion which was somewhat of a waste of space if Naruto had to be honest as it appeared that she was living all by herself.

Entering they took in the sight of the inside and noticed it had quite the homey and comfortable feeling to it.

''Make yourself comfortable while i'll get something to drink.'' Rias spoke towards them and did what she said.

A couple of minutes later Rias returned with a tray which had drinks on them. She each gave them a glass which they thanked her for.

''Nii-san, can you tell me about what you've done since you left?'' Rias asked her brother as she was quite curious what he had done over the years.

''I don't see why not.'' Naruto replied. ''Well then, where to begin…'' Naruto trailed off as he began to tell her about his travels and the people he met such as Azazel and Yasaka with her daughter and how he met Kuroka.

Rias was paying her full attention as she listened to her brother speaking and was impressed by his story and felt quite bad for Kuroka after Naruto explained the situation he saved her from.

She knew that they would've tried something and while disgusting it wasn't that surprising they're devils after all. Known for their sins which in this case was lust.

Standing up, Rias excused herself as she made her way to the kitchen.

Naruto was interrupted by Kuroka as she leaned up next to his ears and began to whisper to him. ''Naru-kun~ this neko is horny~'' She purred into his ear, leaning down so she was at the same level as him she ran her tongue up his cheek before pecking his lips. Adding to this she began to gyrate her ass into his pelvis area causing him to release a groan which wasn't heard do to him having his face pressed against her hair.

Leaning up he nipped and playfully bite at her cat ears causing a shiver to run through her body. ''I see, as your King it's my duty to make sure my Queen is pleased, **right?** '' He growled the last part into her ear much to her pleasure as she began to writhe in his grasp.

''Rias!'' Naruto called out to his sister. ''Which way are the bedrooms located?''

''Uhm.. upstairs, second door on the left is an empty bedroom!'' Rias answered making him nod before turning to Kuroka. ''Ready my-agh neko-hime?'' Naruto asked Kuroka who stopped kissing his neck to nod her head before continuing where she left off as Naruto hurried his way to the room Rias assigned them.

Entering the room Naruto threw Kuroka on the bed as he quickly took off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers as he saw that Kuroka had removed her Kimono and had her legs spread wide while she was playing with left breast.

''Naru-kun~'' Kuroka called out and held her fingers out, giving him a 'come here' motion which he quickly did. Landing on the bed Naruto took no time as he pressed his lips against hers, his tongue ravishing her mouth while his hand went downwards to her nether lips.

Naruto ran his fingers over her nether lips causing Kuroka to break the kiss in order to let out a moan in bliss. ''Ahh~ Naru-kun~'' Kuroka moaned out before her lips were taken in another kiss before he once again broke it and began to kiss, lick and suck his way down her neck leaving a nice hickey which would be visible for everyone.

Arriving at her breast he took her right breast into his mouth, sucking and softly biting it's nipple while he guided his fingers that were playing with her nether lips inside of her making her release another set of moans.

Kuroka was writhing her body in pleasure as she ran her fingers through his hair while holding his head over her breast before he let go of her right breast in favor for her left where he repeated his previous action.

Feeling her walls beginning to clench upon his fingers he sped up while flicking his thumb over her clit causing her to cum. ''Nya!'' Kuroka said as she came, her fluids coating his hand as Naruto broke contact with her breast and removed his fingers from inside of her and brought them up for her to see.

Kuroka looked at Naruto's fingers which where wet from her release before a blush spread across her cheeks as she saw him lick his fingers clean, loudly smacking as he finished cleaning his fingers.

''Delicious~'' Naruto exclaimed as he looked directly at Kuroka. Just as he was about to speak a moan escaped his mouth as he looked down to see Kuroka rub his length through his underwear before he looked back at her to see her having a sly smile on her face.

''Off'' Was all Kuroka said as Naruto leaned forward to kiss her while he removed his underwear. Once he had removed it Kuroka ran her hand along his length at gave it a few pumps causing him to lay on his back with his eyes closed while releasing a few moans every now and then.

Just as he was about to cum he felt her remove her causing him to open his eyes only to see Kuroka on all fours like a dog, or in her case a cat. Revealing her dripping vagina while her two tails were swishing with excitement.

Kuroka turned her head so she was looking at him and gave winked at him before she shook her ass to entice him. Understanding what she wanted Naruto wasted no time to get behind her and in one stroke fully entered her.

''Mmhm yesss'' Kuroka moaned as she felt him completely inside of her while Naruto had his eyes closed as he felt her walls clenching on his member.

Feeling Kuroka's walls relax around his member he pulled out till only his head was left before he slammed back inside of her while releasing a groan at her tightness.

''Mmhm'' Was all Kuroka managed to get out before Naruto started to thrust in and out of her, his hands massaging both her cheeks as he continued to pump his length deep inside of her.

Feeling it was time to change things up Naruto continued his thrust but started to lean downwards, his chest leaning for support in Kuroka's back as he moved one of his hands to her breast that were swaying with each thrust and began to fondle them much to her pleasure.

Feeling her walls starting to clench on his member he leaned his head down and started to nibble on one of her cat ears getting vocal approval from his lover. ''Ahh Naruto-kun~ i'm close nya~'' Kuroka said while concentrating on the pleasure she was receiving as she felt Naruto move away from her ears to her neck and began to ravish it with kisses and light bites.

''Nggh Kuroka-chan i-i'm close'' Naruto grunted out as he increased the speed of his thrust.

''I-inside, cum inside!'' Kuroka yelled out as she felt her lover move faster inside her.

''Cumming!'' Naruto said as with one final thrust he came deep inside of her and at the same time Kuroka's walls seemed to crush his member as Kuroka came as well, neither bothered by the fact that he came inside of her due to her not being in heat, chances of her getting pregnant were almost zero much to his relief and Kuroka's annoyance as she was set on repopulating her race with him.

Though a part of him wondered if he would be a good father… He was still _very_ young by devil standards and as such a part of him wanted to enjoy life some more while another part was looking forward to having a family of his own with Kuroka.

''I love you Kuroka-chan.'' Naruto whispered as he lay kisses along her pale skin, his member still inside of her as he was leaning on her back. His member suddenly left her as Kuroka turned around, her half-lidded eyes gazing directly at his own as she suddenly pressed her lips against his and slowly pushed him on his back.

Naruto felt his member getting hard again as Kuroka stroked him back to full length, he spotted a lust filled smile on her face as she mounted him, her lower lips just hovering just above his hard member before with a sultry wink lowered herself, his member once again entering her as they went at it for another round of love making.

* * *

Next to their room, a certain crimson haired girl was wide awake, a megawatt blush on her cheeks as she listened to the sound of her brother and Kuroka's love making. Their moans making it unable for her to sleep as much as she tried to block the sound from reaching her ears.

 **-X-** TimeSkip **-X-**

The following morning both Naruto and Kuroka made their way downstairs, both sporting small smiles on their relaxed expression.

Rias, hearing footsteps looked at the direction before her cheeks flushed crimson as she spotted her brother and his Queen as the event from yesterday evening began to replay themselves inside of her mind.

''Uhh… Rias, are you alright?'' Naruto asked as he saw her face was almost the same color as her hair.

''Huh? Oh uh yes, i was lost in thought.'' Rias lied as she didn't want to tell her brother she had heard him and Kuroka yesterday evening.

Naruto just nodded as he and Kuroka took a seat and began eating breakfast in silence. As they finished eating breakfast their attention went to the teleportation circle that appeared out of nowhere, on it was the Gremory Crest calming Naruto and Rias down.

Stepping out of the magic circle was none other than his and Rias' older brother Sirzechs who had a small smile on his face as he saw both his younger siblings.

''Ah, Naruto-kun, Rias-chan how are you?'' Sirzechs asked them.

''Good/Alright'' Both replied making him nod.

''So, what are you here for Nii-san?'' Naruto asked.

''Naruto-kun i'm here for you and Kuroka.'' Sirzechs revealed gaining everyone's attention. ''I have after some tough and long negotiations manage to handle the situation regarding Kuroka and her criminal status.'' Sirzechs said.

''Really? Please tell me Nii-san.'' Naruto asked his older brother as he held Kuroka's hand in his.

Sirzechs saw the action and smiled softly before coughing in his hand. ''Hmm yes, after long and hard negotiations they've allowed Kuroka to stay with you as your Queen and removed her criminal status.'' Sirzechs said causing the two to gain a smile.

''However, since she was a criminal accused of killing her former King she won't be allowed to raise the ranks and will be Low-Class until they decide to allow her a promotion. Furthermore, when in the Underworld she will have to be accompanied by you at all times.'' Sirzechs told them. ''These terms were non negotiable as it was either accept them or Kuroka would be hunted down.'' He finished speaking and watched their reaction.

Naruto looked at Kuroka who looked back at him. ''Kuroka-chan, what do you think of those rules?''

Kuroka put her finger on her lip as she began to think. ''I accept nya. Even though i won't be allowed to increase the ranks i can still be with you Naruto-kun nya~.'' Kuroka spoke softly. Naruto smiled at her and leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

''Well, you heard her Nii-san, Kuroka-chan accepts those rules.'' Naruto said as Sirzechs nodded. ''So, anything else?'' Naruto asked as he saw his brother activate another teleportation circle.

''Ah yes, before i forget Naruto-kun. Since you're the same age as Rias-chan i've signed you up for school which starts today, bye~'' Sirzechs said as he quickly activated the spell, not bothering to wait for his reaction.

Silence reigned as Sirzechs left while Naruto processed the information he just received before his eyes widened.

''…''

''NANI!'' The sound could be heard from outside of the house they were in.

* * *

End Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Free as a bird, in love with a cat

* * *

He was Rias' twin brother that disappeared into the world in order to gain what he couldn't in the Underworld. More than half a decade later he returned to help her and others with the current situations that have appeared surrounding Kuoh

* * *

~Chapter 6~

* * *

Both Naruto and Rias could be seen walking together. Rias with a small smile on her face while Naruto had a scowl.

The reason for this? He had to go to school because his damn brother signed him up. That and Kuroka couldn't come with him as his brother only signed him up. Kuroka was older but that didn't matter, she looked the same age both he and Rias were so that shouldn't have been a problem.

So here he was, walking towards school with his sister while Kuroka was most likely sleeping back home, damn Sirzechs…

''Nii-san?''

Hearing his sister speak to him Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. ''Yes, Rias?''

''I uh, i was wondering which classes you have. I mean i doubt you know where you're supposed to go, correct?'' She asked him.

Hearing her question Naruto stopped walking and put his hand into one of the pockets of the school uniform. Removing his hand Rias spotted a folded piece of paper which Naruto handed out to her. ''Here, you probably understand this better than i do.'' Naruto told her as she grabbed the paper out of his hands as they continued walking.

Looking over the paper she saw that their schedules were exactly the same making her happy. ''Nii-san, we have the same classes from what i seem so just follow me.'' Rias said making him nod and the two continued their walk in silence.

Arriving at the gate leading to the school they both spotted Akeno waiting there who looked with surprise in her violet orb as she spotted Naruto walking with Rias. ''Morning Rias-buchou'' Akeno greeted her friend before turning towards Naruto. ''Good morning to you as well Naruto-kun, since you're wearing the school uniform i guess Sirzechs-sama signed you up for school huh.'' Akeno told her King's brother.

''Yea…'' Was all Naruto said in return, clearly unhappy by the situation.

''I see, well let's make our way inside.'' Akeno said with the two agreeing. Walking towards the entrance Naruto let his eyes roam over the surroundings as well as the numerous people he saw, most of which were females who all looked at the three of them walking together.

Meeting the gaze of some girls Naruto watched in amusement as their faces gained a pink hue before they abruptly turned their face the otherway. He knew he was quite handsome but it was still quite enjoyable watching numerous girls shy their heads away from him. Having teased them enough Naruto focused on following his sister and friend who were walking a few steps in front of him.

Once inside the trio were subjected to numerous comments from both the female and male students who were looking at them making him slightly uncomfortable at the hard stares some girl were giving him. It was almost like they were undressing him then and there on the spot. Guys were looking at the two 'Great Onee-sama' of the school with hearts in their eyes before glaring at him which he ignored.

They weren't anyone important so he'd let them glare as much as they want.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling everyone to go to their correct classroom. Naruto looked at Rias which she noticed as she nodded.

''Buchou, i guess Naruto-kun here has the same classes as us?'' Akeno asked Rias as she saw her nodding her head to her brother's gaze.

''Mhmm, that's correct Akeno'' Rias spoke.

Seeing she wasn't going to continue Akeno leaned her head close to her friends before whispering in her ear. ''You know the class we're heading towards doesn't have any boys Buchou?'' Akeno asked her King.

Rias gave her a smile. ''Yup, Sona is in that class as well. I wonder how she'll react once she sees him.'' Rias said with humor lacing her voice, Akeno let out a silent laugh. From behind the two Naruto looked with narrowed eyes as his sister and Queen were laughing with one another.

Arriving at the classroom they were supposed to be Rias turned around and faced her brother. ''Naruto, wait here for a bit okay? Since you're a new student you'll have to introduce yourself so just knock on the door after a minute or so.''Rias said as she walked inside with Akeno following closely behind.

Doing what he was told Naruto waited before knocking twice on the door. The door was opened and Naruto came face to face with the teacher who seemed to be in her late twenties. ''Yes?'' The Teacher asked as she looked at the man in front of her wearing in a boy's uniform.

''Is this class 3-A?'' Naruto asked the woman.

''It is, why are you asking?''

''Oh sorry, i'm a new student here and was told this was my classroom.''

''Ah yes Naruto Gremory correct?'' The woman asked making him nod. ''Good, wait here for a second and i will call you inside.'' The teacher told him before she walked back inside.

From outside he could still hear her talking, telling the class that they will have a new student joining them.

'' _Come in"_ Naruto heard and he did what was said.

Opening the door Naruto made his way inside and allowed his eyes to widen before quickly returning to their normal self. In front of him were close to 30 female students, most looking at him with a hungry stare. Looking around he saw both his sister and Akeno with amused smiles on their faces. _'Damn they knew, i guess this is why they were laughing before.'_ Naruto mused inside of his head.

''Please introduce yourself.'' The voice of the teacher said, breaking the girls out of their trance much to his silent relief.

''Naruto Gremory, nice to meet you.'' Naruto said as he introduced himself. The moment he finished his sentence the class broke out in chatter as the new 'boy' had the same last name as one of the schools 'Great Onee-sama'

One woman in particular was looking at Naruto intensely. She had short black hair in a bob-cut and wore black glasses over her violet eyes. This was none other than Sona Sitri, or Souna Shitori as her alias went. Her eyes were completely focused on Naruto who she hadn't seen or heard of since he had left the Underworld when they were younger. The boy she had a crush on had grown in a handsome young man and even she couldn't help the slight pink on her cheeks from appearing.

''Silence!'' The teacher exclaimed successfully calming them down. Seeing the class had calmed down she spoke up. ''Does anyone have any questions for Naruto-san here if so raise your hand.'' The minute she said that numerous hands shot up.

''Yes?'' Naruto said as he pointed towards a girl sitting on the front row.

The girl in mention looked around as almost everyone was focused on her. ''U-uhm, a-are you family of Rias-Oneesama?'' The girl asked as the attention was once again on him as they were all eager to find out.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the title they added to his sister name but put that away for the moment. He had heard numerous student call her that but figured she must've done something to earn it. ''Yes i am. I'm her brother, twin-brother to be exact.'' He revealed and numerous eyes swiveled towards Rias who nodded her head causing numerous whispers to go around.

Mainly regarding if everyone in their family looked as good as them which Naruto had to admit was somewhat true. Especially as their older brother was almost a male version of Rias.

''That's enough for now, Naruto-san please take your seat next to Kiwami-san in the back'' The teacher spoke up as Naruto looked where she pointed and nodded.

''Very well Sensei.'' Naruto said as he walked to his appointed seat.

As the class went by Naruto could feel someone staring at him. Looking in the direction the feeling came from he saw a short-haired female with glasses looking intently at him. Furrowing his eyebrows together he went through his memories trying to find who she was but couldn't come up with anything.

Looking in the direction of his sister he saw that she was looking at him with a knowing smile before continuing with her work much to his annoyance, damn her. So Naruto looked back at the girl and gave her an apologetic smile which didn't seem to help as her glare intensified so he did what any smart person would do and ignored her.

The bell rung, indicating it was time for a break which confused him before remembering that the class they just had was two hours instead of the usual one.

Getting up he made his way outside as quick and silent as possible ignoring the numerous glances sent his way by other students. Once outside Naruto located a large tree with a large shade that provided cover for the hot sun.

Leaning with his back against the tree Naruto closed his eyes as he calmed his body. Sudden he felt a sudden weight on his lap. Opening his eyes Naruto saw a black cat on his lap. Its slit pupils looking into his own before he brought one of his hands towards it and began to softly scratch the cat behind its ears.

Purring contently the cat slumped its body on his own, its front paws were on his chest with its head resting on top of them. ''You're enjoying this aren't you Kuroka.'' Naruto said making the cat open one of its eyes and gain a smile.

''Meow'' Was the sound the cat made when it opened its mouth. Naruto glared playfully at it and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the arrival of both Rias and Akeno.

''Hello nii-san, mind if we join?'' Rias asked him. Naruto shrugged his shoulders making them gain a small smile as they sat down next to him, their eyes went towards the cat he was holding in his arms.

''Whose cat is this?'' Akeno asked him as she scratched its chin with one of her fingers.

''I don't know.'' Naruto lied. ''She landed on my lap when i was relaxing.'' He explained as Rias gave the cat a suspicious look. As if aware the cat turned its head to face her before it stuck its tongue out to her. Naruto chuckled at her actions before playfully swatting Kuroka's head making its ears drop.

''So nii-san, what do you think of the school?'' Rias asked her brother.

''It's boring.'' Was all Naruto said before turning his attention back to the cat who was happily snuggled in his arms. Both Rias and Akeno sweatdropped at his answer though they could see where he was coming from. For someone to spend his time in school while having traveled for the previous few years it was without a doubt very boring.

Just as he was about to close his eyes again the bell made itself known , indicating the break was over. Both Rias and Akeno saw him looking at the cat expectantly and before they could question him a poof of smoke covered both him and the cat from their view.

Once the smoke disappeared they saw that in place of the cat was Kuroka. Her body pressed against his as Naruto had his arms wrapped around her as he looked at her with a soft smile. Kuroka wasted no time and pressed her lips against his as she gave him a deep kiss which he happily accepted as he opened his mouth, allowing Kuroka to slide her tongue inside. During the kiss Naruto ran his hands over Kuroka's back before moving downwards to her rear which he ghave a good squeeze which gained him an appreciative moan from the cat-woman ontop of him.

Finally they broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips as they looked into the other's eyes before the sound of coughing broke them out of their daze. Naruto and Kuroka looked to the side as they saw both Rias and Akeno stealing glances at them with large blushes on their face.

''Yes?'' Naruto asked a bit annoyed that their time was interrupted.

''We… uh we have t-to go to class.'' Rias stammered as she averted her eyes from his own. Naruto releases a growl as he heard that before facing Kuroka again and pecking her lips as he removed his arms from her allowing both of them to stand up. Dusting off the jacket he wore Naruto turned to Kuroka.

''Sorry but i'm going to have to cut this short as i don't want to be late on my first day.'' Naruto said to Kuroka who nodded her head in understanding though she was slightly upset she couldn't spend more time with Naruto.

''Rias?'' Naruto said gaining her attention.

''Yes?''

''Can you allow Kuroka to go to the ORC? I doubt she enjoys being back home by herself.'' Naruto asked her sister who seemed to think it over. Finally Rias looked at both him and Kuroka.

''Fine but don't break anything, okay.'' Rias told her. Naruto gave her a thankful look before facing Kuroka once more.

''Alright Kuroka-chan you heard her, don't break anything and i'll visit when i can.'' Naruto said.

Kuroka thanked her before transforming back into her cat form and made her way to the ORC while Naruto, Rias and Akeno walked towards class.

The rest of the day went by as good as it could with Naruto ignoring numerous boys who glared at him in jealousy and girl who somehow seemed to be in love with him without having either spoken to one another. During the break he would relax with Kuroka who used her cat form in order to not attract any attention before going back to class.

As the bell went off indicating the day was over Naruto made his way over to Rias and Akeno who waited for him. Once he was near they mentioned they were visiting the ORC and were picking up other members of her peerage along the way. He shrugged his shoulders as he followed them towards the ORC with Kiba and Koneko joining them along the way.

Entering first Naruto saw Kuroka sprawled on the couch half asleep. Making his way over there Naruto carefully sat down before lifting her head onto his lap. Koneko cautiously took her seat on the opposite couch glancing every few minutes towards her sister who seemed to be completely asleep now.

Feeling that someone is missing Rias looked around before noticing Issei not being there and faced her peerage. ''Has anyone seen where Issei is at?'' She asked her peerage who all shook their heads.

''You mean the pervert?'' Naruto spoke up gaining their attention.

Rias sighed at the name he used for her pawn. ''Yes Naruto, i mean him. Why, have you seen him?'' She asked her brother.\

''Yea i saw him bumping into some blonde girl earlier today. They hit off pretty well if i had to say so myself which is surprising as i never thought a girl would willingly spend time with him hehe'' Naruto said making them gain a sweatdrop on the back of their heads.

''I see… did you feel any type of energy coming of the girl?''

''No i did not, well not in the way you are implying. I felt some sort of sacred gear inside of her. Which one i don't know but yea it seems he's with her as we speak.'' Naruto informed Rias and her peerage.

''Very well, i'll have my familiar spy- i mean tail him just incase something were to happen to her.'' Rias said moreso to herself.

* * *

Issei was quite happy, he was currently walking together with a cute girl he accidently bumped into earlier today. Asia Argento was her name, she had long blonde hair with green eyes and was very sweet and kind hearted. Apparently she was knew to Kuoh Town having come from Italy.

''So Asia, where are we heading?'' Issei asked the girl he was walking with.

''I'm heading towards the place i'm staying at, why?'' She asked as she turned to face him.

''Eh? Oh nothing i'm just curious'' Issei said not wanting to appear like some weirdo to her. Asia gave him a smile as they continued their walk with her telling him about Italy on his request.

''We have arrived.'' Asia said making Issei look towards where she was looking only for his eyes to widen.

''A-a church?'' Issei asked the her, trying to hide his nervousness. He had been informed by Rias that as a Devil he should stay away from any churches and places like them. However this one was different. The aura he could feel from inside the church was dark, very dark. It made him feel uncomfortable and slightly afraid.

Turning towards Asia he came up with an excuse as he didn't want to stay here any longer. ''U-uhm A-Asia i uh i forgot something back at s-school.'' Issei weakly apologized as he prepared to flee should the need arise.

''That's alright Issei-san, i thank you for walking be back. I hope to see you again.'' Asia said as she waved him off. Issei gave her a nod before quickly leaving, running towards the ORC unaware of a pair of eyes following him.

Back in the ORC Rias looked pleased as she watched Issei make his way back from through her familiar hurry his way back. She was also glad he actually listened to something he said as he usually just ignores something she says in favor of looking at either her own or Akeno's breast.

Releasing a sigh she looked up and saw that she was the only one left. Naruto having left earlier towards their own home with Kuroka who hadn't waken up. Kiba and Koneko had their own stuff to do and Akeno went to visit the Shrine she stayed in.

She was brought out of her day dreaming as the door opened and ion walked her Pawn. ''Hello Issei-kun, what brings you here?'' Rias asked him.

''Buchou, i-i just came back from a friend.'' Issei told her.

''A friend huh…'' Rias said as she stood up from and walked in front of him. ''You wouldn't happen to mean that blonde girl. Asia was her name?'' She said deceptively sweet.

Issei gulped as he heard her voice, it promised pain should he not listen to whatever she had to say but nodded.

''Listen Issei.'' Rias said her voice turned serious. ''I want you to stay away from her. She is with the church making her our enemy.''

Issei opened his mouth to complain but was shut down before he even started. ''Issei, i don't want anything to happen to you okay?'' Rias said Issei understood it wasn't really a question so he reluctantly agreed. ''Good… Now, how about you go home and calm yourself so we can continue this tomorrow?''

''Very well Buchou, see you tomorrow.'' Issei told his King as he exited the room. Ince he left Rias turned around and gazed outside before forming a teleportation circle as disappearing herself.

* * *

Both Naruto and Kuroka could be seen in the living room. He had returned from another boring day at school. For some reason though he felt a lot more tired than he usually was which Kuroka noticed as she offered him a massage. He had told her that she could go ahead if she really wanted to as he wasn't going to order her.

So here they were, him laying face down as his face was set in a calmed expression. Kuroka was straddling him as she ran her fingers over his muscled back calming the muscles in the specific areas.

''Mhm you're really good at thissss'' Naruto moaned out making her smirk.

''Thank you nya~'' Kuroka said as she continued to run her fingers along his back.

Kuroka stopped what she was doing as she felt a foreign magic enter their home and turned her head to the left where a magic circle appeared. Naruto who wasn't paying attention noticed she stopped her massage and turned to look at her only to see her eyes focused on the right of them. Following her line of sight he saw his sister looking at them with an urgent look on her face causing him to slowly remove Kuroka from his back.

''What is it Rias?'' Naruto asked once he was able to sit up straight.

''Nii-san, Issei is in trouble and i want to ask for your help. Both of you.'' She said as she looked at Kuroka who merely glanced back at her.

''What is it nya~'' Kuroka asked as she the desperate look in her eyes.

''You know that girl you talked about yesterday Naruto?'' Rias asked making him nod though Kuroka looked at them with confusion. ''You were asleep Kuroka.'' Rias said.

''Ah.'' Was all she had to say.

''Anyway,'' Rias continued. ''The girl's apparently from Italy and connected to the church which, after i found out about, told Issei to stay away from her.''

''Let me guess, the pervert ignored your warnings and now she's in some sort of trouble with him of course helping as she didn't treat him like a plague like the rest of the female population?'' Naruto finished for her as she nodded.

Naruto sighed as he looked at Kuroka making her nod before turning back to his sister. ''Alright, we'll help you and your peerage, it has been boring lately and i'm looking forward to a good fight.'' Naruto said making her smile.

''Let us get prepared.'' Naruto said as he stood up and loosened his muscles which felt great due to Kuroka's earlier massage. ''Any idea where we are supposed to go?''

''Yes, there's an abandoned church not too far away from our school which Issei reported was where the girl was at. We should hurry as it is nearby.'' Rias said as she made an teleportation circle of her own with Naruto and Kuroka mimicking her action.

* * *

Exiting their magic circle they stood in front of the abandoned church. Both Naruto and Kuroka could sense Rias' peerage members as they made their way inside.

''Kuroka.'' Naruto called out to his Queen. ''I know you want to help her so go ahead.'' Naruto said making her bow slightly in thanks before taking off towards her little sister.

Rias sensing where she was heading to looked at her brother.

''Don't bother Rias, she's her sister so let her.'' Naruto said before continuing his walk, not letting her reply.

As they entered they saw numerous corpses littering the ground which they payed no attention to. Sensing movement Naruto fired a compressed ball of destruction to his left making Rias jump slightly as she didn't sense anything.

''Rias, you might want to check with Akeno as i sense multiple signatures near here, i can handle myself.'' Rias heard her brother say. Looking at him Rias saw the confidence he had so she did as he said and hurried over to the area Akeno was in.

Once she left Naruto made his way towards one of the larger sources he could detect and saw said person overwhelming Kiba with his crazed attacks who Naruto recognised as Freed Zallen who was an insane exorcist gone rogue. Flaring his power for a bit Naruto managed to stop his assault for a moment much to Kiba's relief as he sent a thankful nod into his direction.

''Oh, what is this? Another SHITTY devil for me to SLAUGHTER, Hihihe'' The crazed exorcist exclaimed not at all deterred by the power difference.

''Kiba, go help Issei i'll handle this one.'' Naruto said, not taking his eyes of the crazed lunatic in front of him.

''Alright Sempai thank you.'' Kiba said as he ran towards Issei's location leaving Naruto and Freed alone.

Pressing his hands together Naruto engulfed them in Power of Destruction before slowly moving them away from another as to mimic the unsheathing of a sword. The exorcist looked on in glee as he saw his opponent form a blade completely out of his family's power.

Seeing that he was done Freed took out his own sword which Naruto quirked an eyebrow at but took his stance nonetheless. As if there was an unknown signal both took off with Freed screaming in eagerness. ''Ready to die you FUCKING devil hehehe'' he said just before their respective weapons met.

As their blades clashed Naruto saw that his opponent's blade manage to defend against his own before noticing the holy aura it gave off making him understand it wasn't a regular blade. Preparing himself he was able to block the exorcist's crazed assault before his arm blurred downwards cutting his arm slightly.

''Fuck'' Freed cursed as he began to bleed. Naruto couldn't help but shake his head at his vocabulary before readying himself as he saw his opponent tense. However, instead of attacking him he threw his sword at him making him roll out of the way as it missed him but imbedded itself into the wall halfway deep.

''Tch, he escaped'' Naruto said to himself with a frown as he saw no one in front of him anymore.

* * *

Shooting a stream of her power Rias killed off another Fallen Angel as Akeno landed next to her. ''Were that all of them?'' she asked her Queen.

''Yes Buchou, we got rid of alllll of them~'' Akeno said as her body shuddered with pleasure. Rias released a sigh at her Queen's sadistic tendencies before quickly schooling herself and made their way back inside where they could sense Issei, Kiba and Koneko at.

Arriving they spotted Issei glaring at Raynare with raged filled tears who merely smiled at him. Looking to their left they saw the reason for Issei's reaction as there was Asia, the girl who treated Issei like a normal person and not a pervert was crucified, the life had left her body as the Fallen had successfully extracted her Sacred Gear.

''You.. you…'' Issei's body was shaking as he was unable to form words as he saw the lifeless body of his friend.

''Oh, are you still here?'' The Fallen said with a mocking smirk on her face which was removed once Issei spoke the next words.

'' **EXPLOSION''**

The moment those words were spoken Issei's Sacred Gear gained a glow as it began to change, wings came out of his back as power began to surround him and the glow went down.

''Wha-what is this? Impossible! Your Sacred gear is just a Twice Critical, this shouldn't be poss-'' She was cut off as Issei appeared beside her and punched her with all of his power, sending her crashing into the ground.

''Twice Critical?'' Issei said. ''You're wrong, this isn't Twice Critical but Boosted Gear.'' Issei said making the Fallen eye's widen with shock. _'Damn, we messed up'_ was all she could think off as she tried to ignore the tremendous pain she felt throughout her body.

''Good job Issei-kun'' Came the familiar voice of Rias Gremory, his King as she prepared her power to finish her off. Seeing where this was going Raynare looked at Issei before she began to beg for her to spare him.

''W-wait, Issei d-don't let her kill me i'm sorry i love you!'' She pleaded but it was for nothing as Issei looked away.

''Buchou, if you could.'' He asked her making her nod as she sent a powerful beam of Destruction, completely obliterating her body. Once that was done Issei slowly walked towards the lifeless body of Asia and carefully removed her from the cross.

''B-Buchou, can you revive her?'' Issei asked her. Rias bit her lip as she heard his request. While having her would be beneficial as she had a very useful Sacred Gear she wasn't sure if she was really worth using her Pieces on.

''I think you should do it.'' Spoke a voice from behind her. Turning around she saw her brother and Kuroka standing while looking at Issei and the body he was holding. She noticed Koneko wasn't as nervous as she usually was with Kuroka's presence which was a good thing.

''Why?'' She asked him, curious as to why he thought it would be a good idea.

''Well,'' he began. ''For one you would gain his loyalty and before you interrupt me look at it this way. What would happen to him if you wouldn't revive her, one of the few females that don't outright hate him? He knows you are capable of doing it so if you declined he would think you only wanted him for power, which isn't totally wrong. But with having her revived you gain his complete loyalty and more importantly his trust.'' Naruto explained to his sister who processed the information she just heard before turning to Issei who was looking expectantly at her.

''Alright Issei, lay her down'' Rias said making him smile. ''Thank you Buchou!'' He said as he carefully put her down before she grabbed her Evil Pieces and looked at what would fir her the best.

''Bishop'' Naruto said with her agreeing as she thought of that as well.

Crouching near Asia's body she placed the Bishop Piece on her chest as she began to speak. ''I, Rias Gremory command under my name for you, Asia Argento to be revived and lead your new life as my Bishop.'' She said as the piece glowed before it slowly sunk inside of her chest.

Once it was done Issei slowly stood up, holding her close to him before bowing towards Rias. ''Thank you Buchou, i won't forget this.'' He said as he looked at the sleeping girl in his arms.

Rias smiled at him. ''No problem Issei-kun, i take it you're going to take care of her?'' She asked with him nodding. ''Very well, i'll have her signed up for school next week where i'll inform her of what has happened. Now, if that's all you're all free to go home.'' She said as numerous teleportation circles formed.

''Nii-san!'' Naruto heard Rias call out causing him to stop the teleportation process for himself and Kuroka.

''Mhm?'' Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

''Thank you'' she said as she hugged him. Naruto returned the hug before kissing her forehead. ''No problem Rias.'' He said before he and Kuroka disappeared with his Teleport leaving her all by herself. Taking a few steps she watched the full moon illuminating the surrounding area before she teleported herself home as well.

* * *

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Free as a bird, in love with a cat

* * *

He was Rias' twin brother that disappeared into the world in order to gain what he couldn't in the Underworld. More than half a decade later he returned to help her and others with the current situations that have appeared surrounding Kuoh

* * *

~Chapter 7~

It has been a few days since the events that occurred at the abandoned church. Asia, the girl they rescued who his sister had turned into her Bishop. Apparently she stays with Issei and his parents who didn't seem to mind it in the slightest. Which was interesting... considering the boy was the biggest pervert he had the displeasure of meeting.

The front door of Naruto's home opened as he stepped out with a smile that he didn't normally have considering where he's heading to.

The reason he had a smile was because of the person that followed him outside. After he heard Rias would take care of Asia and sign her up for school he took it into his own hands. Which was basically calling his brother. Regardless, he contacted his brother in order to sign Kuroka up as well.

Apparently she was bored without him which he wasn't surprised about as he too would be without having her around, evident by how he acted at school. While she is slightly older than him Kuroka didn't look like it which allowed them to sign her off as a student much to both their happiness. She had been to a school before during her time under her previous master but that was limited. She had learned most of the stuff herself so this would be a nice and new experience for her.

So there she was, leaving their home behind as she walked next to him with her Nekoshou features hidden as she couldn't be seen like that. She had complained at that fact with a pout that made it hard to resist. But, as much as he would love to allow he to free her ears and tails they'd had to fit in.

As she walked next to him Naruto took another good look at her which she noticed by the smirk she had on her face as he let his eyes wander over her lovely form. She looked really hot in that school uniform that made her golden slit eyes stand out more. Her hair was done it its usual fashion though she didn't wore the headband like normal. Speaking of her eyes, they shone with both play and happiness and she slid her hand onto his as she moved closer to him.

As they walked they unknowingly passes Issei's residence as the door opened to the home and Issei walked out followed by the new girl Asia.

''Oh, Naruto-senpai, Kuroka-san!'' He called out to the other two with slight surprise as he didn't expect Kuroka to attend school. They both in turn looked from where the voice came from. Issei looked behind him at Asia who seemed to be nervous but that was expected. ''Come Asia, they are friends of me.'' He informed the girl who slowly nodded and followed after him.

Naruto and Kuroka stopped walking as they saw Issei and his companion making their way towards them. ''Hello Issei, Asia.'' Naruto greeted the two with a kind smile as Kuroka did the same.

Asia blushed as she saw the smile the boy Issei said was called Naruto made. From the side of her Issei watched in jealousy as he could only look at how fast Naruto could make her blush. ''Damn you Naruto-sempai, making girls blush without doing anything... He's even worse than that pretty boy Kiba..'' He mumbled to himself as he walked with them, Asia to his left.

Up in front Naruto let a smirk form itself as he catched his mumbling with his enhanced hearing. He was brought out of it though as Kuroka increased the grip she had on his hand and turned to look at her. He paled slightly as he spotted the look she was giving him as she more than likely saw his reaction to Issei's words, especially since her hearing is a lot better than his. The look she gave him was one that woman gave their boyfriend or husband whenever they tried to start something with a different girl.

Quickly leaning over he kissed the corner of her lips which seemed to work as she lessened the hold she had on his hand and moved her head to properly return the kiss. Behind them both Issei and Asia had small blushed on their cheeks as they watched the actions of the two.

As they made it to the school they saw Rias and her peerage waiting at the front gate. Their eyes lit up as they saw them with the exception of Koneko, Kuroka's sister. She had told him what happened last week with the Fallen. While she didn't seem to completely hate her much to her relief she was still on guard. Naruto understood though, she had been told what happened which was that she was some kind of monster, to see her like this must have been a shock and perhaps a ploy in order to get her once she's off guard.

Naruto and Kuroka passed them as they greeted the group though Kuroka kept her eyes lingering on Koneko longer than was comfortable for the little girl but alas. As the couple made their way to the entrance they were subjected to numerous whispers from almost everyone who saw them.

''Hey who's that girl walking with Naruto-kun?'' He heard one of them ask.

''I don't know, new student perhaps?''

''Makes sense though why are they holding hands, are they a couple?'' Someone else asked.

''No, i doubt she's his type, he's more interested in someone like me.'' They heard the first voice speak.

''Oh please, like he want someone like you. If anything he's more inclined to someone as me.'' The second voice said in return. They were about to continue but stopped as they felt the feeling of dread washing over them. They turned and saw the girl who was walking with their Naruto-kun glaring at them with her golden eyes.

Kuroka hissed at the girl she heard arguing with one another over her boyfriend/lover/ and leveled them a hard glare before turning around and shocking everyone who was watching them by smashing her lips into his.

Naruto was caught off guard by Kuroka's action but quickly recovered and began to return the kiss. Kuroka let out a throaty moan as everyone merely watched on as who they proclaimed as hottest guy was making out a girl who, while her looks where up there with Akeno and Rias, no one had seen before.

Breaking off the kiss Kuroka had a triumphant smile on her face as she watched the faces of numerous girls set in glares. She grabbed his hand as they continued their walk, leaving dozens of heartbroken girls and jealous boys behind.

A distance away Rias and her peerage had seen the scene with the two and had slightly flushed cheeks.

''Ara ara, guess that's one way to deal with his fangirls, right Buchou?'' Akeno said as she licked her lips. She herself had to admit, Rias' brother was hot. If she had to rate him he'd definitely be a 9/10 perhaps a 10/10 if she could see him naked... If it weren't for the fact that he was all over Kuroka she might've given him a shot herself… not that she would say that to Rias though.

Rias shook her head as she tried to get rid of the image of her brother and Kuroka kissing. She wouldn't admit it immediately but she was slightly jealous of the two. Not as in the way that she wanted to kiss her brother but more about the fact that he was free to do so while she herself was stuck with that stupid marriage contract her parents made.

Ugh, just thinking about it made her want to gag. She was wondering what her parents were thinking when they accepted said offer, they didn't even ask about her opinion on the matter either. Riser Phenix her _fiance_ … yuck the boy was as arrogant as they came and the nightmare of any girl that had some ounce of self respect.

So, while her brother was able to kiss and have sex with someone she was stuck… Yes, she could go and get in a relation but when the time would come they would have to break it off and what reason would she give them?

' _Sorry, i'm engaged to an egotistical immortal devil we have to break up?'_ Pfff, if only it was that easy. It's one of the things her brother lucked out on by not being the heir to the family she guessed. He had made it clear when they were younger he wouldn't accept any marriage contracts as there was always the possibility of him falling in love with someone else and he would be stuck with someone he had no desire to marry.

A part of her was looking forward to their next meeting. Riser would no doubt try something with her but she knew that Naruto would have none of it. He could be more protective of her than Sirzechs is sometimes which is impressive by itself as he was a siscon to the highest degree.

* * *

Naruto and Kuroka left the principal's office after they got her schedule. He had to thank his brother next time they spoke as he managed to get her to have the same classes as him. They both made their way to the room they had to be for their class.

Knocking once, then twice the door opened as their teacher showed himself. ''Yes Gremory-san, you know you're late right?'' The man spoke.

''Hehe sorry for that but i had to help the new student find their class.'' Naruto told him as he gently nudged Kuroka. She saw the man's eye turn to her and look her over, she shivered.

''I see… what is your name miss?'' The man said as he looked between them in order to see if there is some connection.

''Kuroka, just Kuroka no last name.'' Kuroka introduced herself. She didn't go with a last name and definitely not the same as her little sister used as it could cause unwanted attention to got to her. She knew her little sister was quite antisocial. It hurt her to know she was the cause of it, she used to be so much more talkative back when they were younger. Before IT happened that changed her personality from curious and talkative to antisocial and perhaps even scared? Scared to let someone get close to her incase history repeat itself?

A lightbulb lit, was she was onto something, Kuroka thought to herself. Could her action make her fear forming bonds other than the one she has with Rias? She put those thoughts to the side in order to mull over later.

''Kuroka hmm…'' the teacher said as he looked over some papers. ''Ah, i see new student transferring from Kyoto it says here.'' 'Kyoto?' Both Naruto and Kuroka thought but shrugged as Kuroka nodded her head.

''Very well, wait here for a bit before i call you in.'' The teacher said as he went back inside with Naruto following him after giving her a smile.

Naruto took his regular seat as the teacher stood up and walked in front of the class. ''Alright everyone, today we gain a new student who's transferring here from Kyoto.'' He said as the attention went to him. Whispers were being said as boys and girls were hoping for someone of their interest to enter.

''Please come in!'' He said as all eyes went towards the door that opened. The first thing they all saw was midnight black hair and a buxom figure that made the males in the class happy.

''Yes, another hot girl!'' One of the boys said as Kuroka then turned to the class, showing them her exotic looking eyes which landed on Naruto who gave her a smile.

''Hello. my name is Kuroka ny-'' She cut herself off as she was about to use her verbal tic. It would do her no good if she were to let them hear her meow. It would most likely gain her some unwanted attention which she didn't really need as she had enough due to her actions from earlier, not that she regretted it though.

Once she introduced herself people began talking. From where she sat Rias felt a pair of eyes land on her and looked to where it came from only for her to gaze directly into the violet orbs of her childhood friend Sona.

Sona looked at Rias as she saw as far as she knew SS-Class criminal Kuroka introduce herself to the people in the class. She gave Rias a piercing stare which was answered by her mouthing 'Later'. Sona nodded, she could accept that… for now.

''Very well Kuroka-san, how about you take a seat next to Jira Makyo.'' Kuroka heard the teacher speak. She looked around before spotting a boy who was practically eye raping her. She shuddered in disgust before turning towards the teacher as she spotted an empty seat beside Naruto.

''No thank you, i'll take the empty seat next to Naruto-kun.'' She replied as she walked towards him. The use of the 'kun' suffix wasn't missed by the students who already began to form numerous rumors that most like would have spread out at the end of the day much to his displeasure.

* * *

If one were to look at Sirzechs they would see something that didn't happen often.

Behind his desk Sirzechs looked on with a serious face as he stared at the papers that lay before him. His parents had had immediately wanted to visit Naruto when he had informed them he apparently moved to Kuoh which was the same place his sister, Rias was at. He luckily managed to calm them down enough before telling them perhaps it wasn't the best time and he would visit them himself when he felt like it.

He had made it clear to them he didn't hated them or anything but he doubted he would look forward to a random visit even if it were his parents. They were confused but relieved their son didn't hold any negative feeling towards them and couldn't wait for him to visit them.

Though, it changed slightly when he told him he was in company of former SS-Criminal Kuroka. They had bombarded him with questions on how and why their son would be in accompany with someone like her, who was strong enough by herself to match Mid-Class Devils all by herself with her use of Senjutsu and Youjutsu. He had told them about their relationship in hopes to calm them down but that didn't work as he had hoped… It was mainly his mother though who wanted to know why and how he could be in love with her, a Nekoshou and not a Devil.

Don't get them wrong, his parents were by no means racist or anything but the Devil Society frowned upon relationships between pure-blooded Devils and members from an other race. The only thing that would be more acceptable if said man or woman had power, lots of it. While Kuroka managed to kill her previous king the boy wasn't really anything special as he was an extra devil, no one too important which was shown when he had manage to reduce Kuroka's criminal status. He doubted if she had killed anyone from some of the more important family's out there she would still be on the run with her criminal status attached to her name.

Though he could tell they were secretly pleased. Their family now had possibly both the last two members of the almost extinct Nekoshou race which would add more power to their family and if Naruto were to marry her and get children with her. They'd be the progenitors of a new line of Devil/Nekoshous hybrids who could possibly inherit the power of Destruction combined with Senjutsu and you make create a powerhouse.

So while they weren't opposed to the two being together they would wait till they meet her in person before giving their acceptance of the couple. Not that Sirzechs thought his little brother would really care either way and make his own decisions. Something his parents seemed to agree with as well as he looked at the numerous marriage contracts that flooded the Gremory household once his parents announced their son would return to the Underworld soon.

They had shown his picture to other families so they could see how he looked currently and silently cursed himself for that. The boy had grown very handsome, even he had to admit and combined with him being from a prestigious family it wasn't really a surprise he got attention from the female gender.

Hell, even Serafall, a fellow Satan who was hundreds of years older than him had shown interest. Saying she wanted to do lots and lots of ecchi things with him. Sirzechs shook his head before focusing back on the papers and hoping his parents won't accept any of these. Because as laid back Naruto can be, rudely declining a formed marriage contract would look very bad one their family which he knew even he wouldn't want.

A perfect example of this would be his little sister Rias. Thinking about her made a pang of guilt hit him. Their parents had made a marriage agreement between their son, Riser and Rias. The guilt came from that despite him being a Satan, he couldn't save his precious little sister from a marriage contract formed years ago.

He really hoped his little sister would find some way around this as she deserved someone better. The Phenix boy was an arrogant kid, thinking the world revolved around him and solely him. He had seen the look the boy had in his eyes whenever he would look, no leer is a better word. Whenever he leered at her. It made his protective brother senses go off in alert.

Though the next meeting between the two would without a doubt go different now that Naruto had returned and was almost always in company of her with his own Queen Kuroka. He had sensed the power he held when both he and Grayfia had visited him and was astonished by how much he had grown and could tell Grayfia was as well. It was more than either Rias or Riser which was quite an achievement for a Pure-Blood who hasn't even lived a century.

With how Riser acts the boy would no doubt make an unwanted advance on either Rias or Kuroka which would cause him to act. He almost fell bad he couldn't be there when they met as he would look forward to the beating the boy would receive from his little brother.

There was the chance of a rating game happening, actually he was quite sure Rias would take that option in order to try and cancel the contract. However, as much as he wanted to disagree he knew his sister's chance of winning against the boy wasn't very high. Riser had already played numerous rating games with his peerage while she had none and on top of that her peerage was barely complete.

Naruto on the other hand, while neither having played a rating game had traveled the world gaining experience. He heard some things from contacts he had spread around the world but even that was limited. What they told him though was very promising however. And while he didn't have a complete peerage either as he only had Kuroka turned into hsi Queen she was still stronger than most. In fact, unlike his parents Sirzechs had no doubt she would be able to go toe to toe and even best her regardless of her status of a High-Class which was given to each and every Pure-blooded Devil regardless of their strength.

Unlike her Kuroka had to fight from young age in order to take care of both herself and her little sister which didn't happen from her being idle. So with her experience and skill in Senjutsu, Youjutsu and other she would make easy picking out of Rias.

The fact that his little sister's skill with the Power of Destruction wasn't close to him or even her brother who could bend it more to his will made it a major weakness to herself, as one would only have to be slightly faster that she was to be able to dodge her blast and go for close combat which Rias wasn't trained at.

So even though Naruto only had Kuroka as his Queen the two where more than a challenge to Riser and his Peerage and the biggest chance at her freedom from the contract.

With those thoughts having finished he put the papers aside in order to show them to his parents later and hoping they don't make the same mistake they did with Rias and allowed his little brother to choose his own love life without outside interference.

* * *

The door to the ORC room opened as Rias entered with her Peerage sans Issei. She had assigned the boy to bring her to them so she can explain about her being a Devil. Honestly she had no idea how it would go as with her being previously a member from the church she was aware she would be less than happy…

Good news though was that she had received information on why she was banished. Apparently with she had healed a Devil due to her Sacred Gear allowing one to heal without discrimination which the church had found out. If she still retained those memories introducing her to the supernatural world would make things a lot more easier which was something she hoped for.

She broke out of her thoughts and noticed that during her time in thought her brother had arrived who was lying on the couch. Kuroka was laying on top of him, happily ignoring everyone else in favor for snuggling into the body of Naruto.

Rias could only withhold a sigh at the two. It has only been a day since Kuroka attended school but already she had gained quite the fanbase that somehow increased when neither she nor Naruto did anything to hide their relationship with each other. In fact the two became the most sought after couple of the school and made her own and Akeno's fanbase lessen.

She was kind of upset about that actually, she had worked hard in order to get almost the entire school to admire her and Akeno but Naruto hadn't been here for less than two weeks yet seem to be beating them if not matching theirs.

Her head snapped to the door that again opened only this time Issei entered, followed closely by the new girl, Asia who nervously looked around. She spotted both Naruto and Kuroka and carefully made her way towards them. ''Hello Naruto-san, Kuroka-san.'' She softly said.

They both turned their attention to her and smiled kindly. ''Hello Asia, and please don't use 'san' with both of us alright?'' Naruto told the girl while Kuroka gave her a quick nod before going back to nuzzling her face into Naruto's neck.

''A-alright Naruto-sa- Naruto.'' She corrected herself before making herself comfortable as she sat down on one of the other couches which was partly occupied by a small white haired girl. She recognized her, Koneko Toujo, first year student. She looked in her direction and saw her give a single nod before going back to eating the sweets she had in her lap.

She absently noticed her eyes were similar to those of Kuroka's but didn't thought much over it as they didn't look very familiar aside from that little aspect.

''Asia.'' A female voice called her out. She turned around and looked at what in her opinion's a beautiful girl. She was definitely on par with Kuroka, while she had her exotic looking eyes going for her this girl had her long crimson colored hair. She felt slightly out of place as she took in all the beautiful looking woman around.

The other dark haired girl she saw earlier who usually accompanied her, Akeno if she recalled correctly as most of the population seemed to have some sort of obsession with the girl. ''Y-yes?'' She replied.

Rias let out a sigh before turning to Issei and gave him a look. The boy quickly nodded as he understood what she wanted from him and slowly made his way towards her in order to calm the girl for what was about to be revealed to her.

''Well, how do i say this… Asia, you're a devil.''

* * *

End chapter 7.

 **Note:** After writing for a bit i've decided from now on each chapter, regardless of the story will be at least 4K words.

 **Why?** I feel that it's the right amount in order to appease the reader tbh. That doesn't mean i'll purposely stop at the 4k mark or anything like that but that's just how it'll go. For those that wonder if i'll go back to correct previous chapters the answer is no, atleast not atm but i might later on.


	8. Chapter 8

Free as a bird, in love with a cat

* * *

He was Rias' twin brother that disappeared into the world in order to gain what he couldn't in the Underworld. More than half a decade later he returned to help her and others with the current situations that have appeared surrounding Kuoh

* * *

~Chapter 8~

Sitting on one of the couches in the ORC room both Kuroka and Naruto watched in slight amusement as his sister began to explain Asia of her situation. The former nun said nothing as she listened as Rias informed her about the Supernatural. How Angels, Fallen and Devils existed and the War they had centuries ago.

The only emotion she showed was when she heard Angels did truly exist before it was quickly squished. ''...So afterwards on Issei's begging i used my Evil Pieces on you and reincarnated you as my Bishop.'' Rias finished.

Instead of replying Asia turned to her left and looked at Issei. ''Ano… Issei-kun a-are you a D-devil too?'' She asked him.

Issei nodded. ''Yep.'' As he revealed his wings. ''I'm Buchou's pawn.''

Asia gave him a nod before turning back to Rias. ''What about the others, are they Devils as well?'' She asked the red haired girl.

Rias hummed before she cleared her throat. ''Yes Asia, that's correct. Akeno over there,'' pointing towards the violet eyes black haired girl she saw earlier. ''She's my Queen and best friend. Then there's Yuuto Kiba, '' She looked towards the blonde boy who gave her a kind smile. ''He's the Knight of my Peerage. Koneko-chan over there is my Rook.'' She looked over to where a small white haired girl was sitting down while eating snacks. ''Then there's Issei who, like he said is a Pawn, all eight of them. I have another Bishop but he's not here at the moment.'' She told the blonde girl.

''Uhm, what about Naruto-san?'' She asked as they both turned to the brown haired boy who together with Kuroka were watching them in slight amusement. ''Well, you might have heard how he's my brother. Twin brother to be exact and as such he has his own Peerage. Kuroka is his Queen and he doesn't have any other Pieces used as far as i know.'' Both Naruto and Kuroka gave them a lazy wave before turning their attention to the other. She didn't reveal that Kuroka was Koneko's older sister because while it didn't seem like it, there were still some issues between the two that they would have to handle themselves.

''As you can see everyone here is a Devil or reincarnated one.'' She said before turning to face her. ''Well, what do you think Asia? Are you prepared to join us and face new challenges?'' She asked her.

Asia's face contorted into a thoughtful one. ''You don't have to answer immediately-'' Rias was cut off halfway into her speech. ''No no it's alright. I think i need a few days to, uh, to fully process this you know?'' Rias nodded her head and flashed the younger girl a smile.

''Of course Asia.'' Rias said. ''Since you live with Issei it shouldn't be much of a problem, right?'' Asia just nodded her head making her smile.

''Good, good…'' Rias said before turning to face her brother. ''Ah, nii-san could you help me out with something?'' Rias asked her brother. Naruto raised one of his eyebrows as he looked back at her. ''Sure i guess, it's not like i have something be- hold on sis.'' He said as he grabbed his phone.

''Hello?''

'' _Hello there Naruto-san, i was wondering if you could visit me and my sister sometime soon.''_

''Is it time already?'' Naruto replied. The rest of the room watched in curiosity as his face turned serious.

'' _You're correct Naruto, as you know i don't want my little sister to join as well. I want her to enjoy her childhood for as long as possible which she can't do with me. I have already informed her and while she was sad she understood and is looking forward to seeing you again.''_

''I understand. I will come as soon as i can, you don't mind if i bring someone with me right? She won't bring harm to either you or your little sister.''

'' _That's alright, where do you want to meet up?''_

''Hmm, you remember that bar or was it a café… whatever you know what i mean right? When we were in England? That really, really weird one.''

'' _Ah yes i do indeed. So you want to meet up there huh, that's fine. Exactly when will you be there?''_

''Uhm… let's say two days from now around 2 PM your time?''

'' _Alright, i'll inform Le Fay then. See you then.''_ He heard him say before he hung up on him.

''Yea, see you then.'' Naruto muttered to himself as he put the phone back before looking up and saw everyone's eyes on him.

''Naruto-kun, who was that nya?'' Kuroka asked him with curiosity shining in her golden orbs. He smiled at her before pecking her lips and turned to his sister with an apologetic smile. ''Sorry Rias but as you just heard something very important came up which i can't miss.'' He said as he stood up and walked to the door with Kuroka mimicking his actions. ''Me and Kuroka will be gone for a few days, can you please inform Sona for me? Thanks!'' They all heard him speak as the door closed, leaving herself and her Peerage all looking at the door.

''Ara ara…'' They heard Akeno speak. ''Guess you'll have to wait with whatever you wanted to ask Buchou.'' In response Rias merely puffed her cheeks out and glared at the now closed door in annoyance.

* * *

''Naruto-kun?'' Kuroka spoke as she glanced at him from the corner from her eyes. They were walking towards their home after he had received the phone call. She heard him hum, asking her to continue what she wanted to ask. ''Who was that you were speaking to? You're so serious know unlike usual.''

''I am?'' Naruto asked as he stopped walking for a moment. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he calmed his mind before opening them. ''Huh i guess you were right. Anyway, i was speaking to someone i first met when i was traveling through Europe. His name is Arthur Pendragon, you might've heard of him.''

Kuroka furrowed her eyebrows as she put on a thoughtful expression before her eyes lit up. ''Pendragon as in King Arthur? He's a descendant of Arthur and Morgan Le Fay?'' She asked as she turned to him.

''Yep, i met both him and his little sister Le Fay Pendragon. They were quite enjoyable to be around.'' He said as they continued their walk. ''The older brother Arthur is a holy sword user while his little sister Le Fay is a magician. In fact she even helped out with a few ideas for some spells i had. Very polite girl as well.

''Back to what i wanted to say. Arthur left his home to protect his lover if i recall correct and Le Fay had followed him. Now he's planning on joining a certain group, Khaos Brigade. Perhaps you've heard of it, the leader is supposedly Ophis.''

''Ophis as in one of the strongest beings in existence, that Ophis?'' She asked in disbelief. Naruto nodded his head. ''Yep that one. Anyway he's planning on joining them but doesn't want his little sister to join them as well. He wants her to have a normal or as normal as possible childhood which she won't get should she join Khaos Brigade with him and that's why he called me.

He more then likely wants me to take care of her and allow her to attend school. Perhaps i can add her to my Peerage… guess i'll ask him then.'' He said to himself before shaking his head before glancing down as he felt Kuroka take his hand into her own. He gave her a bright smile before pulling her closer as they walked to their home.

* * *

 **Somewhere in England**

Both Naruto and Kuroka could be seen walking hand in hand. Kuroka wore tight fitting jeans and a light blue sleeveless shirt. Naruto himself wore dark colored jeans and a grey shirt with over it a white jacket that he didn't bother to close as they neared their location that looked worse than it did all those years ago.

The door opened as both Naruto and Kuroka entered. The moment they stepped inside they were subjected to crappy 90's music and not so subtle glares of the males already inside. Ignoring them they walked to one of the free couches that were available. Sitting down Kuroka took her seat on his lap instead of next to him, increasing the glares sent towards him from jealous males inside. He wouldn't blame them though, Kuroka had a certain beauty no regular man could resist. He ignored the glares in favor of wrapping his arm around her waist and pressed her body against his own, successfully eliciting a moan from her.

Suddenly Kuroka opened her eyes, her golden slitted orbs narrowing as she glared at those who were practically eye-raping her. She saw them flinch slightly when their eyes met and gave a victorious smirk before she was suddenly turned around and felt his lips on her own. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss all while positioning herself so she was straddling him. She felt him place his hand on her behind before kneading the flesh, causing her to purr in content.

Suddenly he stopped his actions making Kuroka look at him only to see him looking to her left. Following his gaze it stopped at the front door they used. Just as she was about to speak the door was opened and she saw a blonde male entering who was followed by a shorter blond haired girl. Naruto patted her behind as an indication they were the two they were supposed to meet. Kuroka gave him a pout before repositioning herself next to him. She saw them looking around before spotting them and making their way towards her.

''Yo Arthur, Le Fay-chan.'' Naruto greeted the two.

''Hello Naruto/Naruto-sama'' They both said as Naruto playfully glared at the young girl. No matter what he did or asked she wouldn't drop the 'sama' suffix which he detested.

They then looked at the woman next to him before looking back at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Spotting their look Naruto softly nudged Kuroka in her sides. ''Come on, introduce yourself.'' He whispered before nipping her neck. Kuroka squirmed before she stuck her tongue out at him which changed into a smile as she faced the two others. ''I'm Kuroka, nya. Naruto-kun's Queen and lover.'' She said as she gave them a mock bow.

''So she's the one you told me about?'' Arthur asked with him nodding in return. ''Yep, isn't she adorable.'' He said as he hugged her close to him. Kuroka tried to escape before giving up.

''Anyway, back to why we're all here. She knows right?'' He asked Arthur who gave a nod. ''Indeed, it took me a bit but she accepted it and is looking forward to going with you and experience new stuff.''

Naruto hummed before he put his chin on his hand as he looked into Arthur's eyes. ''Would you allow me too, you know… do that to her? With her approval of course.'' He quickly added afterwards.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about it. He knew what he meant by that and that was to allow him to reincarnate Le Fay as a Devil and add her to his Peerage. He wasn't sure what to think honestly. While she would no doubt be safer with him in his peerage as she would be under protection of The Gremory family which he knew was one of the richest families in the Underworld, she would be forced to serve under him for the rest of her life. ''I uh… if she wants it then yes. I want her to make her own choices as i can't be the overprotective brother forever.'' Arthur answered after a bit. Naruto gave him a smile at his answer before they both turned only to promptly sweatdrop as they saw what seemed like both Kuroka and Le Fay stuck in a staring contest.

Kuroka's slitted golden eyes were locked onto Le Fay's blue ones. ''Ahem.'' Naruto interrupted as they both slowly turned towards him. _Creepy_. Were Naruto's thoughts as he saw them simultaneously looking him in his eyes and suppressed a shudder.

''Eh sorry for interrupting… whatever it was you two were doing?'' He said as he awkwardly scratched his cheek, hoping they would stop staring soon as it began to creep him out. It seemed like they read his thoughts as seconds later they stopped what they were doing making him inwardly sigh in relief.

''Thank you. Now, Arthur told me you were coming with me and Kuroka to Japan?'' He asked Le Fay who gave him a nod. ''Good, good, i'll make sure you two can visit one another whenever you can so you won't miss each other for too long alright?'' Both gave him smiled upon hearing that before Naruto clapped his hands together. ''Now that that's done is there anything else or can we head back towards Japan? I kind of told my sister i would be back tomorrow hehe…'' He chuckled nervously.

 _Is he serious?_ Arthur thought as he looked at him before shaking his head. ''Yes that's fine by me.'' Before turning to Le Fay and giving her a hug. ''Alright Le Fay, after today we won't see each other as much again but i will try my best to see you as often as i can, okay?'' He said as he felt her hug him back. Naruto and Kuroka watched with a small smile though Kuroka's eyes reflected pain which she quickly suppressed as it reminded her of her own relationship with her sister which they still haven't fixed.

''Are you alright?'' She heard Naruto ask. She turned to him and gave him a smile though he could easily see it didn't quite reach her eyes and brought her closer to him. Her back pressed against his chest as he ran one of his hands through her soft black hair. ''Don't worry, i'll ask Rias if she can help to better your relationship with your little sister.'' He whispered before kissing the top of her head. Kuroka melted in his embrace and closed her eyes, this time giving a genuine smile.

* * *

The trio exited a taxi that brought them to their home from the airport. Stepping out the driver opened the trunk and allowing him to remove Le Fay's luggage. It wasn't much really. She mainly brought books and tomes regarding magic seeing that anything else could be bought from stores around.

Paying the man he watched as he drove off before facing both Kuroka and Le Fay. ''Well, what do you think?'' He asked the younger girl as he pointed towards their home. Her eyes were narrowed as she seemed to be inspecting the house. It didn't really look like much, even he had to admit as both he and Kuroka had no need for one of those huge mansions as it was just them living here.

''It looks alright Naruto-sama. Smaller than were me and my brother used to live before we ran away but it seems cozy.'' They heard her say as she skipped to the frontdoor. The door opened making her look at it before noticing the runes that ran along it. Being interested in runes she started to inspect them while seemingly talking to herself.

''Let's enter okay? You can inspect how they work later when we're done.'' He said as Le Fay blushed in embarrassment before nodding her head. They followed her as she looked around the house and spotted a few pictures of both Naruto and Kuroka, both smiling happily at one another.

''Alright Le Fay,'' He spoke up. Successfully getting the girl's attention who was focused on various photo's they had around. ''I went ahead and prepared a room for you. Upstairs second door on the left is yours while me and Kuroka have the one on the right, kay?'' Le Fay nodded as she proceeded to make her way to the first floor. ''I'll bring your luggage in a bit!'' She heard him call out just as she was about to use the stairs.

''Alright Naruto-sama, thank you!'' She replied before heading upstairs.

Back in the living room Naruto released a sigh before plopping down on the couch. Seconds later Kuroka was already leaning against him. ''Hold on Kuroka, let me call my sister first.'' He said as he wiggled his hand into his pocket and fished out his phone.

''Hello sister of mine! Yes i'm fine Rias… yup everything went well and i'm already back home. Who i brought with me? Well you'll just have to wait hehe, yes she will, yes sign her up for first years. Cool see you tomorrow'' Taking a deep breath he pocketed the phone all while Kuroka made herself comfortable.

''As much as i enjoy this i have something i need to speak with Le Fay about.'' Kuroka just hummed as an indication she was listening. ''What it is? I will ask her if she wants to be a part of my Peerage.'' This time Kuroka turned her head faced him, one eyebrow raised signaling him to continue. ''Oh i already asked if Arthur would be fine with. He told me it was up to her as he couldn't keep making choices for her…'' He trailed off. He knew she understood what he meant though.

''Le Fay, can you come down here for a bit?!'' He yelled before removing his hands from Kuroka's ears. Due to her being a Nekoshou her hearing is many times better and more sensitive to loud sounds. He really didn't want to harm her hearing by yelling right next to those ears of her.

The sound of feet moving closer got their attention as they turned to face Le Fay who curiously looked at the two. ''Take a seat Le Fay.'' Naruto said as he patted the empty space next to him, Walking over she plopped down next to him before turning to face him.

''What is it that you need Naruto-sama?'' She asked. Her blue orbs staring into his own.

''Le Fay,'' He began as his tone was serious. ''Would you like to become a member of my peerage?'' There, he said it. Now it was just watching and waiting her answer. Both he and Kuroka watched as her expression changed into a confused one.

''Peerage… is that one of those Devil thingies Naruto-sama?''

''Yup, it indeed is. As you know Kuroka is the Queen of my Peerage. She used to be someone else's Bishop but you might have heard how that worked out.'' He mouthed the word 'sorry' to her who just shrugged in response. ''Anyway… i made her into my Queen and now she's with me all the time. As a member of my Peerage you'll be protected under the Gremory Family which your brother might've already explained is one of the most prestigious families left since the great war numerous centuries ago. It would also help to keep my promise to your brother in which i would keep you safe and let you enjoy your childhood for as long as possible.''

Le Fay seemed to be in thought for a moment before opening her mouth. Just as she was about to speak she was cut off by Naruto which earned him a cute pout form the girl. ''If you're wondering about your brother then don't be. He told me that the choice was solely up to you to give you the idea that he couldn't always make choices for you.'' He said causing her to glare as he knew what she was about to ask him.

''Are there… are there any weaknesses should i become a Devil?'' She asked after a moment of silence.

Naruto put his hand to his chin and put up a thoughtful expression. ''Well, as you know holy weapons are _very_ bad for us. You can still hang around your brother as much as you want though, don't panic.'' He said as he saw the look on the younger girl's face. ''As long as you won't be hit, which i doubt he would ever do, you'll be okay. Aside from that anything that has to do with the big man upstairs. Whether they be churches or just uttering his title will hurt us. That's all i know.''

''Ah, uhm…'' Le Fay said as she still wasn't quite sure if she wanted to accept his offer or not.

''I see you're wondering whether or not you should accept huh. Well feel free to think it over while i prepare us some food kay?'' He said as he removed Kuroka off of him and stood up before heading to the kitchen, leaving her to think it over.

''You should accept nya~'' She heard Kuroka suddenly say.

''W-what, why?''

''Because it's not often one would get the chance to become a Devil. You're lucky it is someone as nice as him as some Devils would forcefully use their pieces on you and you'd be stuck with them for the rest of their lives.

My previous King was one of those power hungry Devils. Unlike with Naruto-kun i didn't have much freedom back then. Naruto-kun cares deeply for his Peerage members, actually that's not true nor false as i'm his only member so far, but he has treated me better than anyone has ever done in the past. He even got them to remove my criminal status of my head.

But even if you're not a Devil he's still very nice and caring person nya. It was what made me love him in the first place so you should think hard before you decide nya'' Kuroka said before standing up and excused herself as she walked away.

* * *

Dinner was eaten in relative silence as there weren't a whole lot of topic they could conversate with one another. Not to forget that Le Fay was still thinking over the offer she was given earlier. Though looking from where she was she could feel the genuine happiness radiating from both Naruto and Kuroka, which, according to her was something they had before she was offered her position as Queen in his peerage.

''Uhm, Naruto?''

''Yes?'' He replied as she interrupted his and Kuroka's little conversation. ''What is it Le Fay?''

''It's about your offer.'' Naruto's full attention was on her once those words came out of her mouth. ''After much thinking i.. I will accept and allow you to reincarnate me.'' She said and got a large smile from him in return.

''That's great Le Fay. We'll do it once we're done eating though as you'll most likely be out once the process will be done.'' He told her as he continued eating his food. Le Fay nodded her head as she too continued eating the dinner he made.

It had been a few hours since they had ate dinner and Naruto was ready to reincarnate Le Fay. Out of nowhere a small box seemed to just drop in his hands which he opened. Inside where chess pieces, his evil pieces. Missing from it was the Queen Piece which Kuroka had. ''Lay down if you would, Le Fay.'' He told the younger girl.

Le Fay did what he asked and laid down on the wooden floor with her face towards the ceiling. ''Hmm, i guess since you're magic oriented the Bishop Piece would fit you the best. I doubt you'll pick up a sword anytime soon. Same with the Rook and Pawns… Yea, Bishop it is.'' He said as Le Fay watched as he put the dark red colored piece on her chest.

''Alright Le Fay, last chance to back out. Do you want me to continue or not?'' He looked straight into her eyes. Her gaze hardened as she gave a final nod. ''Good, now just relax as this might feel weird.

I, Naruto Gremory bestow on you, Le Fay Pendragon, the Bishop Piece. By accepting this you will become my servant and Bishop and accept the responsibilities that come with it.'' He chanted as the piece floated just above her before it sunk inside.

A glow covered her body before it disappeared, leaving a sleeping Le Fay while both Naruto and Kuroka looked at her. ''Seems it worked correct, nya?'' He nodded in response.

''Yep, it did.'' He said as he lifted her in his arms and turned to face Kuroka. ''I'm going to put her in bed before heading off as well.'' Kuroka smiled and pecked his lips.

''Alright nya. I'll join you shortly.'' She said as she watched him walk up the stairs.

As he left Kuroka walked around the living room once more as she cleaned up certain things they left behind. Suddenly her head snapped to the right through a window that showed nothing. Keeping her gaze for a few moments she shrugged it off before closing the curtains and turning off the lights as she too made her way upstairs.

.

.

.

From outside, a set of eyes opened, it's red pupils seemed to glow as they watched her every movement till she blocked the view by closing the curtains.

''So it seems i finally found the correct place…''

* * *

End Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Free as a bird, in love with a cat

* * *

He was Rias' twin brother that disappeared into the world in order to gain what he couldn't in the Underworld. More than half a decade later he returned to help her and others with the current situations that have appeared surrounding Kuoh

* * *

~Chapter 9~

'' _Yes?''_

'' _I found him. I found who you wanted me too.''_

'' _Really? That's great did you ran into any problems?''_

'' _No. Well, i almost got caught but i managed to conceal myself enough.''_

'' _Are you sure you didn't get caught?''_

'' _Yes, i am very sure. There is something else though…''_

'' _Oh?''_

'' _Yes, he isn't like us. In fact, he looks completely different from what he should look like._

'' _Explain.''_

'' _First is his name. His full name is Naruto Gremory.''_

'' _As in..''_

'' _Yes that rich Devil family. He's born as the twin of Rias Gremory who's the heir of the family. He's quite tall for his age, around 5''10. Other than that he has brown hair that turns to crimson like those of the Gremory family. I wasn't able to get more information on him due to the risk of being caught.''_

'' _It's alright, don't blame yourself, it's probably why_ _he_ _managed to exist. Regardless, where is he now?''_

'' _Kuoh, he has a home there and he goes to Kuoh Gakuen, the same school which his sister attends to as well.''_

'' _Good work, i'll talk about others with this info and keep you in contact, later.''_

''Alright... sensei.'' A sigh was heard as said person kept looking at his phone before pocketing it and glanced upwards. His red pupils reflecting the moon that stood high in the dark night.

* * *

Both Rias and Akeno could be seen standing near the front gate leading to Kuoh Academy. They seemed to be waiting for someone as they had there eyes pointed to one direction while ignoring the calls of admiration from various students.

''Hello Buchou, Akeno!'' A voice to their left snapped them out of their focus. Turning around they saw Issei walking up to them. ''What are you both of you doing here?''

''Oh hello Issei-kun, we are waiting for Buchou's brother. She told me he would be back today with a guest, right Rias?'' Akeno said.

Rias nodded her head. ''Akeno is correct Issei, he should be here soon.''

''I see, well i'm heading inside. I'll see you two later.'' He said before walking off.

''Bye Issei.'' They both said before going back to what they were doing before. It wasn't even a minute later when they spotted their target. He was walking side by side with Kuroka and seemed to be talking to each other. Their attention then went to the person they saw happily skipping in front of them.

From where they were they saw she was shorter than both her brother and Kuroka though not as short as Koneko. Blond hair that curled inwards and as they neared them they spotted her blue eyes that shone with anticipation.

''Hehe, slow down Le Fay.'' They heard Naruto say. The girl who they learned was Le Fay stopped in her tracks before turning around. They didn't know what they were doing but they continued walking slowly afterwards.

''Hello Rias, you too Akeno.'' He greeted the pair as they stopped in front of them.

''Hello nii-san, Kuroka.'' She greeted them. Kuroka gave her a nod in acknowledgement before Rias bending over slightly. ''And who might you be?'' She asked the younger looking girl.

She seemed quite nervous to answer so Naruto put his hand on her shoulder getting her attention. She saw him nod his head with a soft smile on his face which she returned as she faced the red haired girl. ''Ah hello Rias-sama, my name is Le Fay Pendragon. Naruto-sama's Bishop.'' She introduced herself with a slight bow.

Rias raised one of her eyebrows at the suffix added to both her own and her brother's name before her eyes widened as she heard her last name. ''Pendragon… as in the legend…'' She trailed off.

Le Fay nodded her head. ''You're correct Rias-sama, me and my brother are descendants of King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay.'' She informer her of her speculations.

''I see.'' Was all she said in return before tunring back towards her.

''Wait, you said brother, who might that be? And what was that about being my brother's Bishop?'' She asked with the latter with a glance directed at Naruto who merely winked at her.

''My brother is heir to the house of Pendragon. His name is Arthur Pendragon and what do you mean about me being Naruto-sama's bishop? He reincarnated me last night when we returned.'' Le Fay explained.

''Really now?'' Rias said as she looked at her brother who seemed to purposely ignoring her.

''Yup, my bro-'' She was cut off by Naruto who smiled at her.

''I think that's enough information for now right Le Fay? We need to get your class roster and you don't want to be late on your first day.''

Le Fay panicked at his words. ''You're right Naruto-sama, i'm sorry please hurry.'' She said before skipping off leaving them all behind.

''Huh what was that all about nii-san?'' Not hearing a reply Rias turned to her brother only to see that neither he nor Kuroka were there. Looking around she spotted the two hurrying after Le Fay.

''Ara, it seems like he didn't want to wait for you Buchou.'' Came Akeno's reply. Rias said nothing as she hurried her way inside with a pout on her face, leaving a laughing Akeno behind.

* * *

''Let me see Le Fay.'' Naruto asked the younger girl who was staring at a piece of paper in her hands. The three of them recently returned from the dean in order to get Le Fay her class roster.

They told him they would help her out which was alright to him and now they were leading her to her correct class. ''Hm, i know where we need to go. Just keep up with us alright?'' He asked as she followed the two closely.

''You know, i'm surprised how fast she got accepted.'' Kuroka suddenly spoke up getting their attention.

''Nah i'm not too surprised. In case you didn't know this school is practically owned by Devils. That and the Sitri Family have their heir here on the student council as well so i'm not too shocked at how fast it was.'' He told her.

''Really now, who is the Sitri Heir Naruto-kun?'' Kuroka asked interested at his words.

''Her name is Sona Sitri, a childhood friend of both myself and Rias. Though she goes by a different name here. You might have heard of her as Souna Shitori.'' He said.

''Hmm'' Kuroka put on a thoughtful expression. ''You mean that short haired girl with glasses that's in our class?''

Naruto nodded. ''Yep that's her. I'm surprised she hasn't really spoken to me yet though… She used to have quite the crush on me.'' He spoke softly.

''What was that?'' Kuroka asked as she heard him say something. With her being a Nekoshou she had better hearing than a regular person even with her cat ears concealed.

''You heard that?'' A nod was his answer. ''Oh well i said that she used to have a massive crush on me when we were younger. In fact, her family tried to put both herself and me in a marriage contract which i politely declined.'' He explained.

''I see.'' Was all she said before suddenly kissing him on the lips. Breaking the kiss she saw his confused look. ''Just so you know that you're mine nya~'' She said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Naruto chuckled in response before pulling her close to him. ''You know i'm only interested in you Kuroka-chan. So don't worry, kay?'' He said before kissing her temple.

''I know nya~... It's just sometimes… you know?'' She said softly. His eyes softened at her words.

''I know Kuro-chan, i know.'' He said as he let her lean into him. Suddenly he heard a cough and looked to his left and saw Le Fay. ''Oh hey Le Fay..'' He said slightly embarrassed as he had forgot about her.

''Where is my class?'' She said prompting him to look at the paper once more.

''It's close, follow me.'' He walked off with Kuroka leaning into him. Arriving at the door he knocked twice before waiting. Seconds later the door opened and a teacher made himself known. ''Yes Gremory-san?'' The man asked.

''I bring a new student, she didn't know where everything's at.'' He said as he stepped aside letting the man see Le Fay. ''Ah yes Pendragon-san, correct?'' He received a nod from her.

''Good, come in then.'' He said as he let her inside before turning to face Naruto and Kuroka. ''Thank you for bringing her Gremory-san, Kuroka-san have a pleasant day.'' Was said before the door was closed on them.

''Well,'' Naruto began as he turned to Kuroka. ''Let's head out to our own class, we're already late.''

* * *

Behind one of the desk sat Rias staring at the board where one of the teacher was explaining something. She wasn't really paying much attention as she was absentmindedly tapping on the desk with her pencil. These lessons weren't any hard for her, having been homeschooled since a young age her mother had pounded the information into her. It didn't mean she would get perfect scores or anything. It was just that she often more than not had no need to really study unlike her friend Sona who seemed to have some kind need to prove she was the smartest of their class.

''mory-san, Gremory-san, Gremory-san!''

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the teacher calling her name.

''Huh w-what?'' She said as she regained herself.

''I asked if you could stop annoying the other students.'' The teacher said as he pointed to her hand. Looking down she saw what she was doing and immediately stopped and placed the pencil down.

''Y-yes sorry.'' She apologized. The teacher seemed to nod as he continued his explanation.

She turned around as she felt someone tapping her shoulder and came face to face with Sona. ''Yes Sona?'' She whispered to her friend.

''Are you alright Rias, you seem out of it?'' She asked the red haired girl.

''Yes i am, i was just thinking hehe. Thanks for asking though.'' She smiled.

''Oh?'' Sona raised one of her eyebrows. ''Care to share what you're thinking about?''

''It's nothing important, don't worry. I wonder where my brother is at…'' She said as she decided to change the subject which seemed to piqued her interest.

''Ah yes your brother. I heard from my peerage they spotted him today. Do you know where he's at currently? He better not be skipping school after what he did few days ago.'' She said as she referred to the period Rias had said her brother would not attend school with Kuroka. She was not pleased. Being more strict that most students she detested those who skipped classes.

''Not sure… most likely helping a new student looking for their class.'' She said.

Sona was about to speak but were interrupted by a knock on the door. The door opened and in walked the object of their conversation. Sona scowled slightly as she watched his hand that was intertwined with Kuroka's.

After Rias had told her she would later explain why there was a criminal attending their school she wasted no time to search for her after school. There she had explained that her brother had reincarnated her as his Queen. She was about to speak when Rias had interrupted her and told her Sirzechs, her brother had managed to remove her criminal status.

The conditions were that she wasn't allowed a promotion till they, the Elders decided such. She also should always be in company of Naruto when they were in the Underworld not that either of them minded as Rias told them they were together. It left a foul taste in her mouth when she heard of that.

While she didn't have a huge crush on him like when they were younger, mostly due to him disappearing for a large portion of their teenage years yet there was always something there for him.

She got a good look at him for the first time in years when he returned and the boy she remembered had turned into a very handsome man. Even she couldn't help but blush as she got a good look at him which spoke something as she always tried to look restrained. She was sure she wasn't the only one who silently cursed Kuroka for landing such a man.

Though they wouldn't have much of a chance to get between the two, even sona herself doubted she would be able to get between them. Kuroka herself was a very beautiful woman no normal human woman could match. Hell even most Devils were hard pressed against her natural beauty and unlike her friend Rias she wasn't as blessed in the beauty department like she had. It wasn't that she was ugly or anything but she didn't really stand out like Rias and Kuroka did.

''Naruto-san, Kuroka-san may i ask why you two are late?'' The teacher asked the two.

''Huh? Oh we had to show a new student where their class was at.'' He replied towards the man. Not waiting for an answer the two walked to their seats and sat down not bothering with the stares of the other students.

As the lesson proceeded Naruto felt like someone was staring intently at him. Turning to where he felt the stare was coming from he came face to face with the glasses covered violet orbs of Sona. As the two stared at one another for a moment he eventually raised an eyebrow as she didn't react any further, only for her to scoff as she went to ignore him.

Confused, he tried to search for his sister's eyes only to see her not paying attention to either him or Sona. Shrugging to himself he decided to drop it but still shot a few glares into her direction for bothering him. Kuroka noticed his behaviour but didn't comment on it as she could ask him about it later.

* * *

It was after school and Rias's Peerage could be seen lounging at the ORC room when suddenly the door opened and two familiar figures entered. Their attention then went to the third one which, aside from Rias and Akeno, they had not met. ''Hello Rias, i hope you don't mind i brought her here?'' He asked his sister who glanced at them.

''No, it's fine.'' She said and he smiled before turning to Le Fay. ''Don't be shy.''

Le Fay stepped forward before bowing slightly. ''H-hello everyone. I'm Le Fay Pendragon, Naruto-sama's Bishop.'' She introduced herself before stepping back.

No one spoke till Rias broke the silence. ''Well? What are you waiting for, introduce yourselves.'' She said to her Peerage.

Snapping out of their silence Kiba was first. ''Hello Le Fay-san, my name is Yuuto Kiba.'' He introduced himself with a bow and a smile.

Issei was next. ''I'm Issei Hyoudou and i'm going to be a harem king!'' He loudly proclaimed before slapping his hand over his mouth. Rias sent the boy a glare which made him gulp before the sound of giggling was heard. He looked and saw Le Fay laughing softly at his actions.

''H-hello Le Fay-san, i'm Asia Argento.'' A blonde haired girl shyly spoke as she introduced herself.

Her eyes then went towards the small white haired girl who was sitting on one of the couches. The girl seemed to notice that she was looking at her and stared right back. ''Koneko Toujo.'' Was all she said and Le Fay had to repress a shudder at her emotionless tone. To the side Kuroka frowned as she heard the introduction of her little sister but sighed as she couldn't do anything about it yet. While she didn't try to avoid her much to her relief she didn't seem to want to talk to her or anyone in general really. Such an huge difference between what she used to be like and it was all her fault.

Naruto could practically feel her discomfort and placed her hand into his and gently squeezed it making her smile at him.

''You already met my Queen, Akeno Himejima.'' Rias said as she pointed over to Akeno who smiled at her. ''And then there's me, Rias Gremory, Heir of the Gremory Family and leader of the ORC club and Naruto's sister.'' She introduced herself.

''Anyway, now that introductions are over i have something i need to talk to my sister about.'' He said confusing Rias as she didn't know what he meant.

''Alright Naruto-kun, me and Le Fay will be over here.'' Kuroka said as she led Le Fay to one of the free couches. Naruto smiled at her before walking over to Rias and taking a seat opposite of her.

''Well what is it that you need to talk to me about?'' She asked her brother.

Naruto was about to speak before he was interrupted by Akeno who put a cup of tea near him. ''Thank you Akeno.'' He said with a smile.

''No problem Naruto-kun.'' She replied before making her way to Kuroka and Le Fay asking if they wanted some as well.

He took a sip of tea before he began. ''I wanted to ask if there is something with Sona.'' He said.

Rias raised an eyebrow at his question. ''No… why is there something wrong with her?'' She asked concerned about her friend.

Naruto shook his head. ''No there isn't at least i don't think so. Ugh, during class i felt like someone was staring at me and it turned out it was Sona. I'm not sure why but after a small staring contest she just scoffed at me before proceeding to ignore me the rest of the day.'' He told her who seemed to frown.

''Interesting… is that all you did?''

''Of Course, i haven't spoken to her today as i came in late with Kuroka and she seemed to have been avoiding me the entire day.'' He said a small frown on his face.

Rias furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to think of any reason that caused her to act like that. She didn't got any closer to a clue for her action. It was like he said he entered late with Kuroka so it couldn't have something to do with that, right?

Slowly her eyes widened and a sly smile made it on her face. She knew why she acted like that. ''Uhm Rias, are you okay?'' He asked his sister as he saw her smile.

''Yes, why are you asking?.'' She said still smiling.

''So you know why she's acting like that?'' He asked with a hopeful undertone.

Rias nodded

''Uhm you mind telling me why?'' He asked after not receiving a proper answer.

She shook her head, all while still having a smile on her face.

''Damn you.'' He glared at her as her smile widened

''Well moving on.'' He suddenly said as his mood suddenly changed. ''Did you guys do anything while me and Kuroka were gone?''

Rias lost her smile as she leaned back in her chair with her legs crossed. ''Well, we went to the familiar forest while you were gone in order to get an familiar for both Asia and Issei. Sona wanted to go as well on that day to get a familiar for Genshirou Saji who she told was worth 4 pawn pieces.

We had a sport contest over it which we won allowing us to go. There Asia got her familiar, a Sprite Dragon while Issei on the other hand…'' Rias let out a sigh.

''Oh what did he do?'' He asked as he leant forward.

''You know the usual a pervert like him would do, pick out the most useless familiar there is instead of practical.'' She said as she glanced towards Issei who seemed to be talking with Le Fay and Kuroka.

Naruto said nothing as he merely hummed to her words.

''Have you visited tou-san and kaa-san yet since you've returned?'' She suddenly asked.

Naruto shook his head. ''No i haven't, i was planning to but other stuff came up. Though i'll go sooner or later. Might as well introduce Kuroka properly then.''

Suddenly he stood up and turned to his peerage. ''Kuroka, Le Fay it's time for us to leave, also i need to speak with Kuroka about something.'' The two nodded before he turned to his sister. ''Nice talking to you sister, i'll see you tomorrow~'' As he activated a teleportation circle for his peerage and himself.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

Numerous people were assembled inside a old japanese looking room. Some sat on their knees while others sat cross legged.

''I've called you all here because i received good news from our agent in Kuoh.'' A male voice spoke up. The owner was a tall man with silvery spiky hair that was leaning to his left side and wore dark clothing.

As soon as those words were said their attention increased to him as they all looked with eyes filled with hope, especially after he spoke the next words.

''Naruto is alive.'' It didn't even took seconds before excited chatter began as each person was conversing with another. The only one who didn't seem as excited was a spiky blond haired boy with blue eyes, a slightly round face and whiskers on his tanned cheeks. Behind him, a blonde man and red haired woman had mixed feelings as they processed the information they just received.

''N-naruto-kun is a-alive? B-but what a-about…'' A pale eyed, dark blue haired woman thought as she sent the blonde haired boy next her a glance. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel, happiness? Relief? Perhaps even sadness? Shaking those thoughts out of her head she reached out and grabbed his hand in her own before giving it a gentle squeeze getting a smile from the boy in return.

''Uhm, are you really sure that it's him, he didn't make a mistake when identifying him?'' A female voice spoke out loudly, The owner of the voice had pink hair as her jade eyes stared into the silver haired man's ones.

''Good question but the answer is yes. With his eyes he got a good read on him and confirmed it a 100%.'' The man replied as he gave her an eye smile. ''Actually…''' He said as he dug into his pockets and retrieved an envelope. Opening it he grabbed the content which looked to be a single photo which he handed over to her.

The girl accepted it before looking at it. Slowly everyone could see a blush starting to form on her cheeks making them all curious as to what it showed. _'He looks nothing like he's supposed to.'_ As she finished looking at it she handed it over to a boy next to her who sat in a slouched position. His long hair tied together in a spiky ponytail. ''Troublesome..'' Was all he said as he looked at the picture before handing it to the blonde woman next to him who gained a blush similar to that of the other girl.

''Uhm Sensei?'' The pink haired girl asked getting a hum from the older looking male.

''Who, uh, who is that _woman_ in the picture with him?'' She asked with slight venom leaking out making him raise an eyebrow at her.

''Oh her name is…'' He looked at the envelope where a name was written on. ''Her name is Kuroka.''

That name gained multiple people's attention. ''Kuroka… Kuroka as in the SS-Class criminal Kuroka?'' The blonde haired boy asked as he, together with the two older people was looking at the picture. _'So that's him, huh. The person who i have replaced.'_ As the older two of the trio were looking at the boy he on the other hand switched to the dark haired girl who was leaning into him. Those golden slitted eyes that shone with happiness as it looked into the camera. _'Hehehe he doesn't deserve her, no he does not. She belongs with me, not him. I already replaced him with his parents i should take her for myself Hehehe.'_ The boy chuckled darkly inwardly to himself. Had they paid attention one could've seen the boy's eyes flash red for a split second before returning to their blue self.

Unaware of their son's thought both the older blonde and redhead looked at the smiling boy in the picture. _'He looks nothing like our own son.'_ Were their thoughts as they looked at the red and brown haired boy. His dual colored eyes seem to look straight at them before they moved over to the girl. They both had to admit that she had a level of beauty they hadn't seen before. _'Kuroka huh… it seems he has a fine choice in women.'_ The redhead thought.

The male on the other hand looked at the picture proudly. _'Nice catch, if only Jiraiya was here he would've been so proud.'_ He thought as he looked at the picture. Even though it technically wasn't their son they still felt like he was.

''Ah, it seems Kuroka got her criminal status removed so you're incorrect.'' The silver haired man spoke once more getting their attention.

''Removed? How did that happen?'' The pineapple haired boy asked.

''I'll explain that after i've discussed what i wanted to.'' He replied as the picture was given back to him. Next to the blonde boy the pale eyed girl was conflicted as she was done looking at the picture. It was obvious Naruto wasn't the Naruto she knew as he was 'replaced' so to say. But what now? She couldn't be with him now, could she? From the picture he seemed to in a relationship with that dark haired woman, at least that's what she got out of it. On to of that was that he looked so different there was no doubt his personality was not the same. There was also the case of -she glanced at the boy next to her- what was supposed to happen now? She wasn't sure and it hurt thinking about it so she pushed those thoughts away for now and would think over them on her free time.

''As you see Naruto looks nothing like he should've.'' He started getting stares in return. ''Ah..'' he scratched his hair in slight embarrassment. ''Anyway from what he told me his full name is Naruto Gremory.''

''Hold on Gremory as in The Gremory Family. One of the richest families in the Underworld?'' The older looking blonde spoke up, shocking those who didn't know of said family at his words.

''That's correct sensei, he's born as twin brother to Rias Gremory whose heiress to the family and betrothed to Riser Phenix of the Phenix family. From what i understand Naruto's in a relationship with Kuroka, the woman in the picture.'' Earning a scowl from the blonde boy. ''I could be wrong but that's what he told me. Anyway, he currently resides in Kuoh with Kuroka where both are attending Kuoh Academy. His sister and heiress to the Sitri Family attends school there as well with their Peerages.'' He finished speaking.

It was silent for a moment as everyone processed the information they were just told before a question was asked.

''Does Naruto have a peerage as well and if so who are their members?''

Some others gave a nod as the question was asked, curious as well. ''Good question and from what he told me yes, however, apparently he only has used his Queen Piece.''

''On who?'' Though some already had their suspicion who he had used it on.

It was confirmed when he spoke his next words. ''He used it on Kuroka.''

''So what do we do next?''

''I already thought of something. Some of you will head to Kuoh where you'll school there. It's the only way i know of for us to come closer to Naruto without looking suspicious.''

''Why? I hate school.'' The blonde said.

''Tch, troublesome. Don't you understand there is no way for us to come in contact with him otherwise? We can't just walk up to him and explain that he's technically reincarnated or something, i mean do you think he would believe that? I doubt we can force him to come with us without starting a fight either. He's an High-Class Devil due to his parents and we don't know exactly how strong he is so there is a chance should we fight we might lose. Also, what Kakashi didn't tell us is that Kuoh is owned by both Gremory and Sitri families so it would bad on us should we start problems on territory that is not owned by us. Also, should we manage to subdue Naruto we would have to deal with Kuroka, his sister and her peerage as well.

Then there is the worst one of all and that is that Naruto's older brother who is the current Lucifer and known as the strongest Devil. He's so strong that he's in the top 10 strongest beings in the world and it's widely known he cares a lot about his younger siblings and wouldn't think twice before ordering every able bodied Devil to search for Naruto.

It would only be a matter of time before we would be found out and more than likely killed, baka.'' He finished his rant as everyone was silent. Not daring to speak a word while the blonde had a scowl on his face after he was insulted.

''Correct.'' Came Kakashi's voice after a moment. ''Everything he just said is true so do you understand now why it has to go like this?'' He received a nod.

''Good, now i want you all to go home while the me and you two -he pointed to the older blonde and redhead- will look who we will send on this mission. Dismissed.

* * *

Chapter End


	10. Chapter 10

Free as a bird, in love with a cat

* * *

He was Rias' twin brother that disappeared into the world in order to gain what he couldn't in the Underworld. More than half a decade later he returned to help her and others with the current situations that have appeared surrounding Kuoh

* * *

~Chapter 10~

* * *

''Nyaaaa!~'' The sound of Kuroka's moan reverberated through the room. Her body trembled slightly as aftermath of experiencing another mindblowing orgasm. Her body slumped down onto the sweaty chest her hands were resting on beneath her.

The only sound that were heard in the room were those of deep breaths and a rumbling noise that originated from Kuroka. She was purring contently, nuzzling her cheek his chest as she felt his hands comb through her hair.

After a while in this position Kuroka released a content sigh before propping her chin on his chest, allowing her to stare into the eyes of her beloved. Her hazel golden orbs seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. She stared right at them, those violet colored eyes that had a small tinge of blue in them and held an otherworldly glow to them.

At that moment clouds that previously blocking the moon moved away. Allowing its light to shine down on them through one of the windows. If anyone else were to look at them now they would've said it looked like a scene from a movie.

''You know,'' She began. ''Your sister seemed out of it these past few days.''

He nodded. It was true, the past few days she seemed more stressful and easily agitated. He had a slight idea what might be the cause for it but thought that _that_ wasn't going to happen after they graduate.

''I know, she didn't tell me what about though i have some speculation what might be the cause.''

''Oh? What might that be nya~''

Naruto released a sigh, the hands that were running through her hair moved and started to slowly massage her scalp. ''It has something to do with a certain bird in The Underworld.'' Was all he said

She seemed to understand though and opened her mouth to speak. Instead of words coming out she felt the urge to yawn.

''Cute.'' Naruto commented which prompted her to send him a glare. He chuckled at her before leaning up in order to wrap his arms around her. Once he did that he leaned back down, bringing her with him. Kuroka smiled as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

''Sleepy~'' She drawled out and moved herself around before finding a comfortable position. Naruto hummed in reply to her words as he held her close.

''G'night.'' He kissed the side of her head as he pulled the sheets over them.

''G'night nya~'' He heard her say before feeling her kiss his chest.

* * *

In was past schooltime as Rias, together with her peerage. They didn't know why though except that Rias had requested each of them to be there.

''Buchou, where is your brother?'' The voice of Issei was heard.

The other looked around and saw that, true to Issei's words her brother was nowhere to be found unlike usual where he was always here.

''I have no idea Issei-kun. I haven't seen him, Kuroka or Le Fay at school today neither have i heard anything from him.'' She had a thoughtful expression plastered on her face.

Before she could think further on that they were interrupted by the appearance of a magic circle that had the Gremory Crest engraved on it.

They covered their eyes to block out the bright light that made itself known before opening it once it had disappeared.

A blush slowly formed itself on the members of her peerage as they looked at who it was. It were Naruto and Kuroka, both dressed in more formal clothes unlike their own school uniform. They saw Kuroka wearing a very beautiful kimono. Not unlike the black one she used to wear, no this one was purple and stopped mid thigh that showed numerous black birds and was held together by a white obi. Her long black hair was flowing freely and done in a braid that went from the left side of her face to her right. Other than that she had slight on that enhanced her eyes and a tad bit of red lipstick.

Standing next to her, his hand intertwined with Kuroka was her brother. He wore a white high collared long coat with underneath it a black blouse that had the top button open. Added to that he wore what seemed to be black formal pants held together by a white belt. She also noticed his hair was slightly shorter than it was the last time she saw him. Unlike before where it reached past his shoulders now it stopped slightly above it with just the tips being crimson in color.

''Hello Rias.'' Her brother's voice snapped her and her peerage out of their dreamlike state.

''Nii-san, you look so, so…''

''Hot.'' Akeno interrupted her sister who just nodded her head along with the rest of them.

He smiled at her. ''Thank you.'' Before turning to Rias perverted pawn who seemed to be drooling. Naruto just scoffed at him before turning to face his sister.

''Sorry for not being here today but me and Kuroka here.'' He squeezed her hand gently. ''We are going to visit our -my- parents and had no time to attend school today because we had to prepare ourselves.'' He pointed his hand to their attire.

''Ah! I remember you telling me this a couple days ago.'' She said as she remembered the conversation they had. Naruto smiled at her before turning serious.

''Anyway, as you can see Le Fay isn't here with me and i wanted to ask if any of you can take care of her till i return.'' His gaze switched between his sister and Akeno. Both looked at another before turning towards him and nodded.

''Sure nii-san, we don't mind taking care of her.''

Naruto smiled. ''Great! She'll be here shortly then. If that's all it's time for us two to leave, bye.'' He activated another teleportation circle.

''Goodluck/Bye!'' They said.

''Bye Shirone-chan nya!~'' Kuroka spoke cheerfully before they were gone.

* * *

A magic circle appeared nearby the Gremory Mansion. A pair of guards that were assigned to handle any visitors readied themselves. They hadn't been informed by Lord or Lady Gremory that they were having any visitors. That and the fact that they teleported right in front of them was enough for them to get in a stance, ready to go on defense or attack depending on who it might be.

They stopped however, once they spotted the Gremory Crest in the middle of it. Expecting the crimson haired girl, Rias Gremory to appear they were surprised when instead of her they saw two different people.

''Ah, still as big as it always has been. Brings back memories.'' They heard a male voice say.

The moment they spotted the second person they tensed slightly. While they had been informed by Lord Lucifer that Kuroka was no longer listed as a SS-rank Criminal they were still on guard by her sudden appearance.

They saw she had her hand intertwined with the male next to her and furrowed their brows together as they looked at him. He was quite tall, definitely an inch or two taller than them. As they looked him over they saw he was a perfect blend of Lady Venelana and Lord Zeoticus more so Venelana.

Both Naruto and Kuroka watched as they saw both guards eyes widen in recognition and walked upto them. Stopping less than a feet away from them Naruto looked the man in his eye. ''Naruto Gremory and Kuroka, we're here to see my parents.''

''Ah o-of course Lord Naruto, follow me please.'' The man said before leading them towards the mansion. Naruto and Kuroka followed the man. They watched as he knocked on the door and seconds later was opened by a woman who looked to be in her early twenties.

''Yes?'' They heard her speak as her eyes traveled over to the two people standing behind him. Her eyes widened slightly at Kuroka before a small tinge of pink dusted her cheeks as she moved her eyes to the young man standing next to her.

''Are Lord and Lady Gremory present?''

She nodded.

''These two are here to visit them.'' The man said.

''Names?'' Looking at the two standing behind the man.

''Kuroka nya~'' She heard the female of the pair say.

''Naruto Gremory.'' Her eyes widened at his name and immediately bowed.

''Please accept my apology for not recognizing you Lord Naruto.'' She spoke, her eyes still focused on the floor.

''Hehe, it's alright.'' He said with a wave of his hand. ''I haven't been here in over five years so i don't blame you for not remembering me.'' The maid lifted her head and smiled in gratitude

He felt Kuroka nudge his sides with her arms and nodded. ''Anyway, you wouldn't mind if we came in right?'' The maid shook her head as she proceeded to hold the door open for them. Behind them the guard gave a slight bow before he made his way back as the maid closed the door.

Naruto familiarized himself with the layout as they walked, having not been here for so long made the mansion almost a labyrinth. It was one of the reasons he disliked overly large homes such as these.

Finally after what seemed like whatever they arrived at a specific room he remembered from when he was younger. ''It still looks the same.'' He muttered as he let his eyes roam over each and every single bit. It was the library he used to spend so much time in.

Deciding he can look at everything later he made himself comfortable on one of the couches that were in the room and started waiting. He had asked one of the many maids if they could get his mother and father for him. They were all happy to oblige though they did shot some jealous looks towards Kuroka just stuck her tongue out much to his amusement.

They waited for a minute or five before they heard the door open. Turning her head Kuroka saw what appeared to be a female version of Naruto who looked to be in her early 20's. From looking at her she could see Naruto got most of his looks from his mother. Her hair was the same color as his except hers was completely brown unlike Naruto whose tips were crimson in color from the Gremory side of the family. Like Naruto she too had violet eyes, showing once more he got them from her.

''K-kaa-san.'' Naruto stuttered as he slowly got up from the couch while his eyes were focused on her. Kuroka watched as neither of them spoke, both just staring at the other. Suddenly, without any warning the woman disappeared.

''Oof.'' Kuroka's head snapped to the left and saw her boyfriend being hugged by his mother.

'Fast' She thought, having just barely being able to keep up with her speed.

Neither son nor mother spoke, both enjoying the embrace they had over the other for the first time in years. The familiar warmth that spread through his body as he hugged his mother. It was different warmth from the one he felt whenever he would hug Kuroka though still enjoyable. Honestly, hugging either of them was something that warmed his heart. Whereas with Kuroka the hug would often be a lot more intimate it was also due to her being someone else. She wasn't a family member or a friend. She was more.

With his mother on the other hand it was a different kind of warmth that filled him. One that only a mother could give their children, something that was impossible to mimic and one he would cherish each and every time.

Finally, after what seemed like forever he felt his mother remove herself from their embrace. Instead of saying something she began to circle him, looking him over. If he were honest he was somewhat nervous as he watched her walk around him, not saying a word. It made him feel like he was some sort of prey and she was the predator.

Venelana said nothing as she inspected her son. From the corner of her eyes she catched the woman he brought with him glancing at her. She dismissed her, she would get to her later. As she continued to look over her son she hasn't seen in half a decade. As she looked him over she noticed that he got most of his looks from her which was something she was happy for. Her other children, Sirzechs and Rias had gotten most of their traits from her husband which wasn't a bad thing! Oh no it wasn't but she felt somewhat said when neither of them had inherited much of her looks.

Naruto was different, whereas both Sirzechs and Rias were almost copies of their father he was almost a male version of her. It wasn't much of a surprise though. When he was younger he already looked more like her than any of her other children did. The only trait he seemed to have inherited of her husband at least as far as she has seen were the crimson tips of his hair the Gremory Clan is known for. The rest of his hair was the same shade of brown as hers and violet orbs in which she saw barely contained power stared right back into her own.

''Naru-chan?'' Lady Gremory spoke up.

''Yes, kaa-san?'' He replied with a twitch in his eye at the way she addressed him.

''Grugh.'' Naruto had to bit back some saliva that threatened to escape as he felt a fist implant itself in his stomach. Hunched over he had one of his eyes closed with the other staring at her.

''That's for leaving us without telling anyone.'' She explained after noticing the look send her way. Kuroka had a small smile on her face as she watched the scene in front of her play out. Naruto nodded his head begrudgingly as he understood where she was coming from.

Slowly he straightened himself before taking a deep breath as most of the pain she caused him was gone. He was about to ask her something before noticing she was no longer focused on him. Following her gaze he saw Kuroka who was staring right back into his mother's violet eyes. He had to give her props though, even he would be unnerved by the way he saw his mother staring at her.

He wasn't sure if he imagined it or nod but he could swear he saw her nod her head slightly. ''So, who is she Naruto?'' His mother asked him though she already knew from Sirzechs who and what she was to her son.

Walking over to her Naruto held her hand into his own as he looked at his mother. ''This is-''

''Kuroka nya~ Naruto-kun's Queen.'' She introduced herself with a slight bow of her head.

''Just your Queen?'' His mother asked him, not replying to Kuroka which caused her to pout.

''Ahahaha.'' He laughed awkwardly in response not wanting to answer.

''Well? If you aren't going to answer i take it she means nothing to you.'' Venelana said.

A tick mark formed on Kuroka's forehead. ''Watch your mouth you old hag!'' Naruto paled the second those words came out of her mouth. Looking at his mother he spotted her left eyebrow twitching and gulped as the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped several degrees.

''Old... hag?'' Venelana repeated as if she heard it wrong.

Kuroka nodded. ''Oh? Are you deaf as well as old?'' She replied with a mocking tone.

Venelana spluttered, not believing someone had the gall to talk to her like that. Slowly her eyes narrowed as she began to release some of her power. Naruto flinched, not because he was afraid of her power he just wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in this situation.

Luckily before the situation escalated further Venelana stopped what she was doing and turned to him with a smile on her face. ''Good choice Naruto-kun.''

''Eh?'' Both Naruto and Kuroka exclaimed as the simultaneously blinked and looked at each other and then to Venelana.

''What? You think i didn't know who and what she is to you?'' She received no reply and smirked. ''Sirzechs already informed me and your father that she was in company of you and while we were initially worried it's clear to me it has been for the better.'' She said as she watched how close the two were.

''Wait, what do you mean?'' Naruto asked his mother.

''Nothing, nothing.'' Venelana said. ''It's just that we have gotten lot's of marriage contracts regarding you Naruto-kun.'' Kuroka narrowed her eyes and increased the pressure she had on Naruto's hand.

''Once word got out that you got back they flocked to us. You are one of the few pure blooded devils and come from a prestigious family. You also have The Power of Destruction which is quite a sought after bloodline. Then there's the fact that you're quite handsome caused quite a lot of families to send out contracts.'' Her gaze went towards Kuroka. ''Of course, we haven't accepted any of them. We don't want another situation similar to the one with the Phenix family.'' Naruto scowled as he was reminded of that. ''So when Sirzechs told us you two were in a… relationship we decided to meet her before we went ahead and accepted anything.''

''Ah! I have something to ask regarding Rias' contract.''

He saw his mother raise and eyebrow and saw it as a sign to continue.

''Did something happen surrounding it? Rias hasn't been the same the past few days. In fact, she seems a lot more grumpy, restless and easily agitated.''

His mother frowned. ''Something did indeed happen i'm not telling you what though, i'll let your father explain that.'' Before turning around and heading to the door. She stopped in front of it and looked over her shoulders, signaling for them to follow her.

* * *

''WHAT!'' The sound of Naruto's voice could be heard outside the room he was in. Inside the room he could be seen standing with a look of disbelief.

His eyes seemed to have gained an unnatural glow as a red aura surrounded him as he began to leak his magic in combination with The Power of Destruction. Almost like lightning in it began to run along his limbs. Starting with his legs it traveled upwards were it began to circle around his arms before moving around his head. His hair spiked slightly upwards in response to the power traveling through. Slowly cracks started to form around the room which wasn't missed by the other occupants inside.

In an attempt to calm him down Kuroka reached out towards him. However, before she could reach him his aura lashed out at her. Unable to dodge in time she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come.

Except it didn't.

Opening her eyes she saw that much to her amazement his aura had bend around her outstretched hand and instead hit the wall behind her. Seeing it not hurting her she reached out with new found vigor and grabbed his hand in her own.

Feeling someone touch him Naruto's eyes snapped towards the person that dared to lay his hands on him only for his eyes to soften as it looked straight at the hazel golden eyes that belonged to Kuroka.

Taking a deep breath he calmed himself as he called back his powers. Once his power had disappeared he opened his eyes and smiled at her before bringing the hand that was holding his own up and kissing it, earning a small blush from the Nekomata.

Off to the side both Lord and Lady Gremory looked at the two with a smile before making eye contact with each other and nodding. ''Are you calmed down Naruto-kun?'' Lord Gremory asked his son.

Naruto released a sigh before nodding towards his father. ''Yes, i am now though i still don't understand why? Why did the marriage get pushed forth?''

''It was Riser's idea to push the date forwards. Lord Phenix informed me of that and we accepted. Wait! Let me finish.'' His father said after seeing his son narrow his eyes at them. ''We only accepted it after we learned from Sirzechs that you returned. We knew you wouldn't let Rias marry that boy and unlike Sirzechs you can actually do something against it if your earlier display of power was any indication.''

Listening to his father's explanation calmed him down somewhat. He was still upset but not as much as before. ''So let me get this straight. You only agreed because you knew i would help her out whereas nii-san can't due to his status as Maou, right?'' His father nodded. ''I see, while i still don't like the way you did it i can see your reason for doing it.''

Lord Gremory sighed in relief.

''Guess i'll ask if she needs help with training when we return.'' Naruto spoke to himself though loud enough for the others to hear.

''Good, now Naruto-kun how long will you be staying here?'' His mother asked him.

Naruto looked at Kuroka and they seem to have a staring contest. Breaking off he looked at his parents. ''We'll stay here for a week or so.''

His parents smiled hearing that. ''Come, let us go somewhere more comfortable where you can tell us about your travels and how you two met.''

* * *

''What a day.'' Naruto sighed tiredly as he looked in the mirror.

He had spent the rest of the day with Kuroka and his parents telling them about his travels. From Japan to Europe and even America. He told them he was good acquaintances with Yasaka, the Yokai leader in Kyoto and her daughter which surprised his parents. While only one of the few people he had met she was definitely higher up the list of people he liked.

They also asked how he and Kuroka had met. He had told them how he received information regarding the incident that happened in the Underworld that killed off all but two Nekoshou's. How he was just taking a walk when he had sensed numerous devil signatures following which seemed like a Yokai. Curiosity getting the better of him, he followed them only to come across the scene of a tired Kuroka who was getting cornered. He had stepped in the moment her pursuers started talking about having their way with her before bringing her in.

He couldn't allow that to happen. No one deserved that so he stepped in and make quick work of all of them something his parents seemed to approve as rape was heavily frowned upon. Well except one which he later learned made it to the Underworld to inform the Maou's of the events regarding her. He silently thanked his elder brother for not taking action regarding that.

He then told them how he had taken her to safety where he treated her wounds. After her wounds were healed he allowed her to go should she want to. She declined however and stuck around and got very clingy like a cat which made Kuroka blush in embarrassment. They then started to travel together until a couple of months ago when they were in France.

They went on a date before returning to their hotel room where Kuroka had confessed she loved him. It didn't take him long to respond. He had saved her and despite being a devil he didn't turn her in. He also enjoyed her company and presence. The fact that she was hot was just a bonus so it was obvious what his answer was to her confession. He had a slight blush on his cheeks as he told them they had… consummated their relationship there and afterwards offered her his Queen Piece which she gladly accepted.

When asked about the others in his peerage they were shocked when he told them that aside from Kuroka he only had recently gained a Bishop. They had expected him to return with a full peerage having been gone for so long but Naruto stated that honestly wasn't too focused on that. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that it was convenient he wouldn't have even bothered with gaining a peerage.

They were once again quite shocked when he revealed his Bishop was a member of House of Pendragon. A direct descendant of Morgan Le Fay and King Arthur. It also showed that he prefered quality over quantity like some other Devils did.

Though more than often a practise used by high-class reincarnated devils than Pure-Blooded ones it still happened. They would get their own peerage and would quickly try to fill each spot with good looking woman to gain a harem for themselves.

While it may look smart it really wasn't. Where they would often pick looks over skill and power it would eventually lead to a weak peerage filled with women who were only good in the sack and that was pretty much it.

Peerages could often be separated in three categories.

Those with good looks but little to no skill that were often added to a reincarnated devil's peerage.

Those with skill yet were less than fortunate when it came to their looks.

And those with both.

Due to Naruto's careful picking both his members fell under the third category.

Kuroka was without a doubt a beauty. There was no need for a debate when it came to her looks as it was undeniable. Whenever they went out they could see the looks of lust men would send her way which they both ignored.

Her Nekoshou heritage that allowed her to use both Senjutsu and Youjutsu made her a very powerful member to anyone's peerage. He could only think how much of a moron her old King must've for wanting to get rid of her.

But hey, one man's trash is another man's treasure except, in this case Kuroka already was a treasure.

Then there was Le Fay. While still young Naruto could tell she would grow into a beautiful woman when she would get older. He was also very excited to see her grow stronger. She was already incredibly skilled for her age and would only grow stronger.

She had told him she wanted to become as strong if not stronger than her ancestor Morgan Le Fay.

His parents also told him that not everyone was happy when news of Kuroka losing her criminal status spread. One of them was current head of the House of Bael and younger brother of his mother. Of course Naruto just shrugged his shoulders when told of the news. He had heard what sort of man the current head was and wasn't impressed in the slightest. Anyone who would willingly banish their child was pathetic in his eyes. Now, if it was Zekram Bael, someone who is said to have more influence than the current Four Satans he would be more worried. But for now he would just ignore it. There was nothing they could do against her due to him being part of his peerage and legally no longer a criminal. Should they try something they would more than likely face the wrath of his older brother which was not something any devil wanted.

He was in for another shock when his parents told him he had a nephew and wondered why in the world his brother or sister didn't tell him.

Millicas Gremory was his nephew's name and he was born shortly after he left. While Naruto hadn't met him his parents had shown him pictures of the boy. He had the crimson hair the Gremory were known for while having Grayfia's eyes.

He looked forward to meeting the boy and complaining to his older brother why he didn't tell him.

Drying his hair he exited the bathroom which led straight to his bedroom he used when he was younger. His parents were kind enough to have it prepared and cleaned for him. Walking towards the bed he could see Kuroka already laying there, not wearing a single article of clothing as usual. Giving a tired smile he lifted the covers before slipping underneath. He didn't even have to wait as within seconds of laying down Kuroka hugged him close to her. The body heat she gave off made it easy for him to fall asleep.

* * *

They were woken up the following morning by one of the many servants that served his family for breakfast. It was nice to have breakfast together with your parents after such a long time without them. The only person he would normally eat with was Kuroka. Speaking of which she could be seen wearing a different Kimono than the one she wore yesterday. This one was black with red rose petals and held together by a red obi. She also had her hair flowing freely behind her as she continued to ingest her breakfast.

''So Naruto-kun, any plans for today?'' He heard his father ask.

He shook his head as he swallowed his food. ''No, not really. Perhaps just look around and whatnot you know.'' He looked at Kuroka who seemed to be focused on her food.

Feeling their stares she looked up and saw that they were all looking at her. ''What?'' She hissed with her eyes narrowed slightly, annoyed at their stares.

Lord Gremory lifted his hands up in front of him. ''Nothing, nothing. I was asking my son what his plans were for today and he said something about looking around.''

Kuroka hummed as she seemed to be in thought. ''Fine by me nya~'' She slapped her hands over her mouth as her verbal tic returned. Seeing them all sport amused smirks she let out a huff before pouting and going back to her breakfast.

Suddenly she stood up, his parents watched as she walked to their son and stopped right behind him. Putting her hands on his shoulders she leaned down to whisper something into his ears. A small tinge of pink dusted his cheeks as he listened to what she whispered. He nodded and Kuroka gained a smile before happily skipping off. Naruto stood up before turning to his parents and excused himself before hurrying after Kuroka.

''What did you think she told him?'' Venelana asked her husband. Instead of a proper answer all she got in return was a perverted giggle from the man making her sigh.

* * *

Both Rias and Sona could be seen sitting in the ORC room across of another. Both looking downwards at the game of chess they were currently playing.

''So,'' Sona began as she moved on of her pawns. ''Where is your brother? I haven't seen him today or yesterday. Don't tell me he is skipping, again.''

Rias said nothing for a moment. Her eyes glued to chessboard in front of her. ''You know, i still don't understand why you haven't talked to him yet.'' Ignoring her question as she moved her knight piece. ''He thought he did something wrong with the way you're ignoring him.''

Sona looked up, her own violet eyes looked into her friends. Her eyebrow was quirked upwards, curious to know her reason. ''Because i… because... '' She faltered, unable to speak the words she wanted to say.

''Ah, i see. It's just as i thought.'' Rias spoke up. ''You still have some sort of feeling for my brother, even after the all the time he has been gone.'' She stated with Sona averting her eyes.

Silence reigned the room as neither one spoke. Rias choosing to stare at her childhood friend whereas Sona did her best to pay attention to anything but her.

''I also sense you have some sort of hatred for Kuroka. At first i would say it's because she and my brother are close, closer than you might like. However, i can sense there is more, more than even i don't know.''

''Alright enough!'' Sona raised her voice causing Rias to widen her eyes. She had never heard her raise her voice towards herr or anyone really. Perhaps her sister but that is understandable.

''You're right. I do have feelings for him. Feelings i don't understand why i even have them.''

''Before he left he declined a marriage proposal which hurt, a lot. Then, he left. He didn't let anyone know, not me, not you, not even his parents. I tried my best to forget him, that he was just a childhood crush.''

Sona took a deep breath.

''It worked, the longer he was gone the easier it was for me to forget him, To forget he broke my younger self's heart. Then, out of nowhere he returned. At first i didn't believe it was really him. I mean, neither of us had seen him for half a decade. It wasn't till i sensed his presence, it was different yet at also the same.''

''As time went by these feeling i locked up, that i thought i had lost returned. I realized, however, that there was no way he would return them. Not with Kuroka around… Her beauty, i pale in comparison to her. No, compared to her i might as well be nothing.''

''Sona…'' Rias said softly as she listened to her friend's ranting.

''No Rias.'' She cut her off. ''I was being petty. I let my feelings for someone who doesn't seem to return them cloud my judgement and in the end? It only caused my relationship with him to wither. I should've acted more mature, as someone that would fit my stature.''

Rias was silent as she processed the words she heard her friend speak. ''So, what now?''

''Now?'' Sona repeated before she stood up. Walking, she stopped and looked outside from a window. ''Now, i guess i'll apologize for my behaviour next time i see him and hope he accepts.'' She said with Rias smiling at her.

She would do anything to fix her broken relationship with her childhood friend.

* * *

End Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Free as a bird, in love with a cat

* * *

He was Rias' twin brother that disappeared into the world in order to gain what he couldn't in the Underworld. More than half a decade later he returned to help her and others with the current situations that have appeared surrounding Kuoh

* * *

~Chapter 11~

* * *

''See you later Grayfia, it was nice talking to you.'' Naruto said as both he and Kuroka left, both having finished visited Naruto's brother and his wife and nephew.

''It was nice seeing you, Naruto-sama. You too Kuroka.'' Grayfia, his sister-in-law said as she let them out. Her husband being busy with dealings in the Underworld so she offered to show them out.

The couple gave her a kind smile and one last wave before walking off. Kuroka saw the small smirk Naruto spotted, no doubt due to what happened.

Flashback

'' _Oh? Hello Naruto-sama… and Kuroka.'' The silver haired woman that was his brother's wife said as she saw Kuroka pouting when she didn't address her. It wasn't that she had anything against the Nekomata or anything. If anything she was quite indifferent towards her. She, together with her husband, Sirzechs had heard the entire story regarding the reason she had killed her old king. Sirzechs felt quite bad for her as she told her reasons._

 _It was also one of the concerns he had spoken with Ajuka about when his old friend had told him about the whole peerage idea. Due to the fact that one could force someone to become a part of their peerage. The King technically owned those that were members of their peerage and could do whatever they wanted with them. Of course, Kuroka had been the first actual case they heard where a member had killed their King. While he wasn't anyone too special, the boy being an reincarnated devil that reached high-class, it was still unheard off. Whether it was because she was the first one that succeeded or not was quite concerning as it revealed possibilities that the situation she had dealt with occurred more often than one would think. Except instead of them killing their abusive king they were the one that were killed._

 _Her story and reasons, together with the fact that his little brother had vouched, cared for her and used his Queen piece on her prompted Sirzechs to do his best to remove Kuroka's criminal status for both his little brother and Kuroka._

'' _Hey Grayfia, could you let us inside please? I received some interesting information from Kaa-san and Tou-san that my brother didn't inform me about.'' He said with a certain smile she couldn't exactly decipher._

'' _Of course, follow me Naruto-sama, Kuroka.'' She held the door open before closing it behind them and motioned for them to follow._

 _Grayfia led the couple to where Sirzechs was located which was his office and knocked twice on the door._

'' _Sirzechs-sama, you have visitors.'' She said and after a moment they heard him reply._

'' _Come in.''_

 _The door opened and they saw Sirzechs sitting behind his desk, overlooking numerous papers that had to do something with the Underworld and matters Naruto had no interest in. ''Oh? Naruto-kun, Kuroka, what can i do for you?'' Sirzechs looked up from his paperwork as he saw his little brother and Kuroka standing there._

 _Instead of answering Naruto just looked at his older brother, causing Sirzechs to raise an eyebrow to his actions._

 _Then, he moved._

 _With speed that surprised Sirzechs he came face to face with his little brother who smashed his fist into his face. Launching the current Satan into the wall. Behind him, Kuroka and Grayfia were both wide eyed as they watched Underworld strongest Devil getting hit in the face._

'' _Sirzechs-sama!'' Grayfia said as she looked at where her husband was laying._

 _A groan caught there attention as Sirzechs slowly stood up. ''Ouch Naruto-kun, why did you hit me?'' He asked with a pouty face that looked quite disturbing on a grown man._

 _Suppressing the urge for his eye to twitch he settled on a glare. ''That's for not telling me i had a nephew.'' He spoke with slight anger in his voice. How could someone forget to tell they had a kid?_

'' _Oh..'' Sirzechs embarrassedly scratched his cheeks as he listened. Next to Kuroka his wife sported a small blush of embarrassment as well. ''Well… you see, uhm you just got back and uhm, i was just so excited to hear your awesome stories so we didn't got time to?'' He explained though it seemed like he was just thinking off something right on the spot._

 _Grayfia facepalmed._

 _Kuroka looked amused at seeing the strongest devil acting like such a child._

'' _Alright.'' Naruto said cheerfully, surprising them all. ''Now, how about you bring your son here, Millicas is his name correct? Kaa-san told me that so i can introduce him to his super cool uncle!'' He struck a pose. His head tilted slightly upwards, both his hands on his sides and his chest puffed outwards as a spotlight seemed to shine down upon him._

 _It didn't last long though as he was bonked in the back of his head by Kuroka who looked at him with a slight twitch of her eye, causing him to turn around as his eyes started to water. She let out a sigh, having never seen him act like this but wrote it off due to him being excited to meet his nephew._

'' _Anyway…'' His brother said breaking the slightly awkward silence that reigned the room after Naruto's little show. ''Grayfia, can you get Millicas? I think he would like to meet his uncle as well.'' His wife nodded as she excused herself and went to retrieve their son._

 _Kuroka, Naruto and Sirzechs were left in the room, awkwardly shifting around._

'' _So,'' Naruto began. ''Nice weather today, no?''_

 _Kuroka palmed her face._

 _Sirzechs nodded his head. ''Indeed, very nice.''_

'' _...''_

'' _...''_

 _Thankfully they were saved from more awkwardness as the door opened and Grayfia entered, followed by young boy with crimson hair like Sirzechs though with the silver eyes reminiscent of Grayfia_

'' _Hello Millicas.'' Sirzechs greeted his son with a smile._

 _The young boy gave his father a smile in return before his eyes wandered to the two other people in the room he never saw before._

 _His eyes first lay on the black haired woman whose hazel golden eyes stared straight into his own. He noted that her pupils were slitted unlike his own. She wore a fancy dark red kimono with a lighter color of red as obi. Moving upwards he saw that her black hair was done in a beautiful braid before his silver eyes widened slightly as he saw two cat ears on her head. They were likely the reason her eyes were slitted, he mused to himself before his attention went towards two swaying appendages behind the older looking girl he recognized as tails._

 _Despite his young age, Millicas could still see that whoever she was she was beautiful._

 _He then moved over to the male standing next to her. He was quite tall, around the same height of his father on first glance. Brown hair that transitioned into crimson as it reached just above his shoulders. The brown color reminded him of his grandmother, Venelana. The boy had a smile on his face that was mimicked in his violet eyes. He then looked at what the boy was wearing. A white long coat with a high collar that had the Gremory Crest sewn onto the sleeves, showing that whoever he was he was family._

'' _Tou-sama, who are they?'' He asked his father with a curious expression._

 _Sirzechs walked over to his son and put his hand on his shoulder. ''He,'' He pointed at Naruto. ''Is your Uncle, Naruto Gremory and Rias' twin brother.'' He introduced him._

'' _Uhm… yo!'' Was Naruto's lame introduction, causing numerous facepalms to happen. Despite being excited before he wasn't really sure how to introduce himself._

'' _And that,'' He pointed at Kuroka this time. ''Is Kuroka, your uncle's Queen and future aunt.'' His father said. Both Naruto and Kuroka gained a large blush as they heard Sirzechs' introduction of Kuroka before glancing at each other._

 _Unlike her King, Kuroka gave a proper introduction as she bent over to come on eye-level with the young boy which did some interesting things with her chest. ''Hello~ I'm Kuroka nya~'' She introduced with a smile. Millicas returned her smile with a tint of pink on his cheeks from how close she was._

'' _So, are you my aunt?'' Millicas asked with his head tilted sideways which elicited a blush from Kuroka before she shook her head._

'' _No i'm not, though we are a couple.'' She grasped his hand in her own and leaned on him._

'' _So, she's part of your peerage right?'' He asked his uncle._

'' _Correct, she's my Queen.'' He replied with a smile._

'' _Cool, do you have any other members like Rias!?'' The young boy asked excited._

'' _I only have one more, my Bishop piece. She's not here though. I only brought Kuroka with me to introduce her to my parents, your grandparents.'' He added the latter as already saw what he was going to ask._

 _The boy gained a small frown as he heard that before he felt someone ruffle his hair. Looking up he saw Naruto with his hand in his hair while smiling down on him. ''Don't be sad, next time i'll bring her with us, alright?'' Millicas smiled and nodded._

 _From the side both Sirzechs and Grayfia had small smiles as they watched Naruto interact with their son._

 _He turned to face them. ''As nice as it was to see you all, especially you.'' He glanced at Millicas. ''Me and Kuroka were planning on seeing more today. Don't worry, we'll see you later at dinner, right?'' He directed the question at Sirzechs and Grayfia._

'' _Correct Naruto-kun, both Grayfia, me and Millicas will be there so you can spend more time then okay?'' Both his son, Naruto and Kuroka smiled at that._

* * *

Both Rias and Akeno could be seen sitting in the ORC room. Having sent Le Fay towards her class earlier as she promised her brother.

Suddenly, her head snapped towards the right.

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

''Buchou?'' Akeno, her Queen asked as she noticed her strange behavior.

''Y-Yes?'' She was snapped out of her concentration.

''Is everything alright?''

''No, i sensed three foreign signatures enter Kuoh. Two were quite large, easily Middle-Class while the latter was just Low-Class.'' Her words got Akeno's attention. Three foreign signatures with two of them Middle-Class could spell trouble. Thankfully they either weren't aware of the barrier surrounding Kuoh or they were but didn't bother concealing their energy, allowing them to be sensed.

She was somewhat thankful though. Remembering the shocked reaction of herself and her peerage when they spotted Kuroka and her brother in the ORC room. Neither she nor Sona had sensed anyone entering, which, now that she remembered made her wonder how. How had she not sensed her brother entering? Not noticing Kuroka could be written off as her use of Senjutsu which would blend her in with nature.

Her brother on the other hand. By all accounts she should have sensed him the moment he stepped in Kuoh. Especially with his magic reserves which, much to her dismay, were higher than her own. She stored those questions in the back of her mind and would ask him when he would return from The Underworld as she snapped out of her trance.

''Don't worry, i'll contact Sona the moment she's available to discuss the arrival of three unknowns.'' She reassured both herself and her Queen.

''What about your brother?''

Rias raised an eyebrow at her words. ''What about him? He isn't here neither is his Queen. Only Le Fay is still here and he counted on both of us to take care of her for the time being. As rude as it may sound this doesn't concern him right now.'' How wrong she was as unknown to her Naruto was exactly the reason for their appearance.

* * *

Across town three people could be seen walking together.

Leading them was a boy with raven black hair that spiked backwards and bangs that ran down the middle to both sides of his face that held a sharp chin. He wore black clothing with a silver bracelet visible on his left wrist. His onyx eyes stared uninterested in front of him as he did his best to ignore the pointless rambling of the two behind him.

 _Uchiha Sasuke, you, together with Menma and Sakura have been chosen for this mission._

 _Head to Kuoh and attend the academy there. While you're there try to find and make contact Naruto Gremory._ _Be wary though as the area of Kuoh is ruled by both heiresses of the Gremory and Sitri family and there will be a chance they will question your group._

 _Be honest with everything except the reason for you being here, think of a lie or whatever._

 _And remember, under no circumstances are any of you to endanger any of them. The last thing we want is for the entire Underworld to be on our asses for endangering the siblings of two Maou's._

''... Right, Sasuke?'' The voice of Menma came through.

Sasuke looked back slightly, sparing him a glance for a split second before focusing his eyes back forwards. Menma was the same age as Sasuke. He had blonde hair that was very light blonde, resembling his father. He also had cerulean blue eyes and three whisker marks on his face. Unlike Sasuke, whose face was more angular his was slightly round, similar to his mother.

''Tch Menma, can't you see Sasuke-kun isn't interested in what you're saying!'' A voice next to Menma spoke. Turning his head Menma stared into the green orbs that belonged to their pink haired friend, Sakura. She, like the others was their age though she stood a head shorter than both Menma and Sasuke. She had pink hair that reached just past her shoulders. Much to her dismay though she wasn't very blessed in the chest department. Something that unknown to her would become more obvious when they would attend Kuoh Academy.

In front of them Sasuke could only sigh at the behavior of his teammates. Once Kakashi, with the help of Menma's father had been able to unlock their memories Sakura started to act like her annoying self that was another lifetime ago. Don't get him wrong, he was somewhat happy some people from his old life were 'reborn' but damn did he disliked their personalities.

As they walked Sasuke began to think back to the moment Kakashi, who he didn't know at the time found him.

* * *

 _Sasuke sat in the corner of the orphanage by himself, reading a fantasy book about devils and angels as other kids seemed to be ignoring him._

 _This is how it has been for as long as he could remember. His parents apparently having died when he was just a baby. With no siblings or other family members to take care of him he was sent to the local orphanage._

 _While it wasn't the worst, he, like all the others hoped that someday he would get adopted. To experience more than just this building and the surrounding garden._

 _The sound of the bell ringing as someone stepped inside caught his attention as he glanced towards the location of the sound. Entering was what he could see a man with silver hair around his early twenties followed by a older blonde looking man and red haired woman. He wasn't sure what it was but something deep inside of him felt that he should know the silver haired man that entered._

 _His eyes went back to his book as the newcomers started to talk with the matron. No doubt it was the lucky day of some random kid he didn't know. It was also one of the reasons he didn't go out of his way to make friends as they could be gone the next day._

 _He was suddenly interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Getting ready to glare at whoever had the balls to interrupt him when he was reading he was surprised as instead of some kid it was the matron of the orphanage who smiled kindly at him._

'' _Today is your lucky day, Sasuke.'' She said as she walked him towards the people he saw enter earlier. ''These people want to adopt you.'' She pointed out the red haired woman and blond male._

 _Sasuke said nothing, whether from shock or just because he didn't know what to say. The red haired woman kneeled slightly as she looked him over once. ''Uchiha Sasuke right?'' He nodded._

 _Seconds later he was pulled in a hug by the red haired woman. Not used to physical affection Sasuke just stood there in the woman's embrace. ''I have been looking all over for you, you know?'' The woman said happy._

'' _My name is K_ _ushina Uzumaki.'' She introduced herself._

'' _I was best friends with your mother.'' His widened his eyes at this info. ''I was told you had died together with your older brother and parents.'' So he had an older brother? ''So imagine my shock when i heard someone talk about a boy named Uchiha Sasuke that lived at the orphanage. Not wasting any time i dragged Minato-kun and Kashi-kun along to see if it was true.'' She smiled at young boy._

'' _We have a son around the same age as you, you know? Hopefully you will grow up as great friends.'' The matron of the orphanage handed the blonde man the adoption papers over._

 _Minutes later the group of four left the orphanage. Starting what would be a new book in Sasuke's life._

* * *

A small smile appeared on Sasuke's face before it was gone. He was thankful for that. Without them he would without a doubt be someone and somewhere else.

Looking up at the moon his eyes changed as they turned red with three tomoe in them.

His Sharingan.

The proof of his Uchiha blood.

He was very happy when he had unlocked his sharingan. There was some fear in him that due to him being 'reborn' in a sense he wouldn't be able to unlock it but after a hard beatdown by none other than Minato Namikaze, Menma's father he unlocked them. Since then he had started to train almost every hour of the day for the next year. Wanting to unlock all of the tomoe's of the eye as fast as possible and getting as close to his old life strength as he could. Of course he doubted he would ever reach his prime in this life. Where back then he had received a gift from the man that gave birth to Ninshu. Though even without he was plenty strong. The only one who could rival him was Naruto…

Speaking of the blonde now brunette. He was quite shocked when he first met Menma, having mistakenly called him Naruto which caused a sad smile to appear on the faces of Minato and Kushina.

Not that it was his fault or anything.

Menma looked exactly the same as Naruto did, even to the whisker marks that were on his cheeks. So how could they fault him for calling him by that name. Of course they had explained to him after wards that Naruto wasn't reborn as their son.

They were, however, quite sure that he did get reborn just not by them. What followed was a massive search that lead on for years in hopes to find him.

They were worried that his childhood was the same as in his old life. A lonely orphan who craved acknowledgement from those around him. Imagine their surprise when news came by of a young boy by the name of Naruto Gremory that was traveling through europe. They wasted no time and had sent Kakashi out in hopes of finding him.

While Kakashi didn't find Naruto he did find one of his fellow shinobi. A pink haired girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. After confirming it was indeed one of them Kakashi wasted no time taking her with him. Unlike Sasuke who was placed in an orphanage Sakura lived on the streets which made it easy for Kakashi to take her with him.

The following years they didn't here much of the boy named Naruto Gremory.

Until a few months back when he was spotted in Japan with company of a black haired girl. They had sent him out in hopes of identifying him which he did.

After spotting him he was surprised that he looked nothing like Menma did. Brown hair with crimson tips and violet eyes. His last name wasn't just for show either. Having done research which revealed the Gremory Family being one of the wealthiest families in the Underworld they secretly hoped it wasn't the Naruto they were looking for as if it was they were in for a lot of problems.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it the Naruto he was sent to spy on was indeed the one they were after. Having confirmed a second source of power that lay deep within him with the Sharingan and wasted no time to message them about it.

With that knowledge, Kakashi, Minato and Kushina went on to devise ways for them to meet without causing problems which was harder than it looked.

The Naruto they were after was born in one of the more prestigious families of the Underworld. Him being a devil meant that he would easily outlive each of them unless they were added to his or someone's peerage. His older brother being the current Lucifer meant that any attempt to take him against his will would no doubt end up with them having the entire Underworld after them which wasn't what they wanted.

And so they came up a plan to get him to meet them on his own choice.

Even though they hadn't really thought of what they would do afterwards should heb accept, showing that they just were unsure to his reaction to such a degree that any further plans could go wrong with just one word.

''We're here.'' Sasuke suddenly spoke up, causing both Menma and Sakura to stop their bickering and turned to where Sasuke was looking.

In front of them was a decent looking house, nothing too fancy. Actually, it looked a bit glum if they had to be honest but meh. Shrugging his shoulders Sasuke lead them to the front door as he retrieved the key he had been given by Kakashi.

Entering, they immediately noticed the layer of dust covering the floor as he turned the lights on. Giving a glance towards Menma the blonde nodded and formed a cross ram seal.

''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'' A cloud of smoke appeared next to him which revealed two duplicates of Menma. ''Start cleaning.'' He ordered them and the two clones got to work.

''So,'' Sasuke took a seat on one of the cleaned couches. ''Let us discuss on how we are going to get Naruto to trust us enough for him to want to meet with the rest of us.'' Sakura and Menma sat next to him while Menma's eyes darkened slightly at Naruto's name.

* * *

Both Naruto and Kuroka were walking through the streets of the Underworld. Naruto took this opportunity to once more get acquainted with the streets he hasn't walked through for such a long time.

As they walked through an empty field his danger senses screamed at him and he quickly removed his hand from Kuroka's own before clapping them together, creating two magic circles, each ten feet apart from each other that formed a wall created by Power of Destruction.

Before Kuroka got time to question him why. A dragon made entirely from ice crashed into it, sending a bit more power into the wall it successfully held up before it dissipated and revealed a figure that caused Naruto to pale slightly.

''NARU-TAN!'' Came the overly cheerful voice of one of the four Maou's, Serafall. Disappearing at speed that he could just barely catch he was suddenly lifted in the air, courtesy of Serafall who was twirling him around. ''Oh~ i haven't seen you in sooo long~'' Trying as he can he couldn't escape the grip she held on him and sent a pleading look towards Kuroka who simply giggled in response.

Hearing the giggle Serafall stopped flailing him around in favor of looking at the owner of the sound. Her eyes ley upon the form of third person who was smiling at the scene. She spotted the cat ears two cat tails that poked underneath her kimono and recognized her as Kuroka. The ex-criminal who killed her King in order to save her little sister. From what Sirzechs told her she was now his Queen and -though not confirmed- were a couple. 'A shame though' Serafall thought as she set Naruto down and looked him over. He was definitely one of the more handsome Devils she had laid her eyes on.

After being freed from Serafall's death grip he quickly made his way back to Kuroka while glaring at her for not helping him out, who in turn stuck her tongue out.

''So Naru-chan, what brings both of you here? Don't you have school?'' Serafall asked.

''Ah…'' He scratched his cheek. ''I'm introducing Kuroka-chan to kaa-san and tou-san. Other than that i haven't been here in a long time so it's nice to see how things have changed.''

Serafall nodded. ''Anything else?''

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly and nodded. ''Oh?'' She inquired, curious.

''Sirzechs, my brother had a schild and didn't inform me the first time we met.'' He pouted which was rewarded by Kuroka patting his head much to his annoyance while Serafall cracked a smile.

''Mhmm.'' She hummed. ''How's So-tan doing Naru-chan?''

''Tch, don't call me that.'' He muttered which was heard by Kuroka before a frown formed on his lips as he heard what she asked. ''I.. I don't know. She has been pretty much avoiding me ever since i returned. I don't want to pressure her into speaking with me if she doesn't want to but…'' Serafall gained a frown as she listened to him speak.

''Anyway, it was nice talking to you Serafall,'' Not bothering to add the 'sama' suffix. ''But me and Kuroka have to return to the Gremory Mansion for dinner soon, right?''

Kuroka nodded. ''Yup! You also wanted to spend time with your nephew.'' She added.

Serafall pouted. ''Fine~ Before you go though is it true that you two are a…''

''Couple?'' Naruto finished for her. She nodded before watching as Kuroka took his lips with her own, confirming the rumor that she heard while silently cursing her. Naruto was a fine young man with Bael's signature magic in him and a fine catch for any Devil family. She wasn't sure how the rest would react to news of one of the Gremory twins having a relation with an ex-criminal would end so she decided to keep the news to herself for as long as possible.

''Well, there you have it.'' He licked his lips with Kuroka doing the same. ''Now, we really have to go. See you around!'' She watched the couple walk off before stopping.

''Argh damnit, why didn't you tell me earlier i could teleport?!'' She heard Naruto say.

''Um. I forgot... nya?'' Even from where she was at she could here his plam hit his face before a teleportation circle appeared and they disappeared.

* * *

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Free as a bird, in love with a cat

* * *

He was Rias' twin brother that disappeared into the world in order to gain what he couldn't in the Underworld. More than half a decade later he returned to help her and others with the current situations that have appeared surrounding Kuoh

* * *

~Chapter 12~

* * *

''Kurokaaaaa~'' Naruto whined.

''Narutooooo~'' She returned in the same manner of speaking as he did. Both looked at each other before bursting out in laughter, earning them a couple of weird looks that they ignored.

The two were currently seated at a restaurant located in the heart of the Underworld, Lilith. The capital of the Underworld and named after the wife of the original Lucifer. While not as popular as Agreas which was a large city located in the Agares territory. Agreas also was a popular tourist resort, one of the most popular to be exact. It had the appearance of a large city that floated in the sky. How they managed to do that Naruto didn't know. Though it most likely had something to do with the fact that Agreas was also the place that regulated the airflow throughout the Underworld.

''This… this is quite nice.'' Naruto said as he stretched his arms over his head. Kuroka wanted to reply but didn't get to do so as a waitress appeared with their food.

''Here you go sir, madam.'' The waitress, a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties spoke as she served them their dishes. She had brown hair that reached down the middle of her back and wore glasses. She looked like an average devil and they could sense her low amount of magical power. Both thanked her and Naruto gave her a smile, eliciting a blush from the woman. Looking at Kuroka who sat opposite of him he was glad she didn't kick him from underneath the table for that. Seems that she had gotten quite used to his ways of making girls and or woman blush whenever he could, just because.

''So,'' She swallowed her food. ''What are you planning on doing next nya~?''

Naruto looked up at her from his plate with a thoughtful expression. ''I'm not sure. I guess once we return we first check up on Le Fay. I hope Rias and Akeno took care of her. After that i'll ask if she wants me to train her… I have no doubts Rias doesn't want to marry Riser, not that i can blame her as he's quite simply an asshole, a flaming one.'' She giggled softly.

''With that the only option left that would allow the marriage to be cancelled is a rating game, you already know of them, correct?'' Kuroka nodded. While under her previous King she didn't as he didn't took part in them and due to him having other plans for her. Naruto on the other hand told her to read up on the rules and they watched a few matches together. ''Then you know as well as i do that as she is Rias doesn't stand a chance, well, unless she trains that perverted pawn of hers 24/7 and even then…'' He shook his head. He wondered what his sister was thinking with not bothering to train her peerage properly. She knew that the marriage was happening and the only viable option for her would be the rating games yet she didn't bother to train her peerage properly. While one could say the same about him, his members, while only being Kuroka and Le Fay already have experience fighting. Le Fay from the time traveling with her brother, Arthur and Kuroka being skilled in hand to hand and both Senjutsu and Youjutsu. Not to mention that her power and skill already is on par with most High-Class devils their age.

''Your little sister, Shirone or Koneko might give them a chance to win if she knew Senjutsu but…'' He trailed off as he saw her saddened expression. Oh he sometimes hated being a devil, the same species that caused Kuroka, his Queen and girlfriend such pain. He could clearly remember how she would some nights wake up, crying as she experienced another nightmare that was centered around her younger sister. Thankfully he was there to comfort her by just holding her close to him and let her cry till she would

''There is also the fact that Riser already has played and won a few rating games. I should order her to watch replays of his battles in hopes of her getting a grasp of how he plays them.'' Naruto ran his hand through his hair in frustration. ''Dearest sister of mine how can you act so carefree with all the crap going around.'' He muttered in annoyance towards his sister's behavior. He was supposed to be the more carefree one of the pair. He had no official duties due to him not being the Heir of the family, allowing him more freedom as long as he didn't give their family a bad name.

Kuroka silently stood up from where she was seated and walked. Once she was close enough she plopped herself down in his lap, effectively surprising him. ''Huh Kuroka wha-'' She didn't allow him to continue speaking as she silenced him by pressing her lips against his.

''Relax nya~'' He heard her say as she separated her lips from his for a moment before reconnecting them. Following her advice he slowly closed his eyes as he began to return the kiss. His hands moving from around her waist downwards before moving them underneath the skirt she wore were he began to rub her thighs. A rumbling noise made itself heard as she purred in response while pressing her body against his. Both had their eyes closed causing them to miss the glances sent their way by others that were sitting near them.

A cough brought them out of their little makeout session. Naruto looked at the person that interrupted them and saw it was the same waitress that served them their food. ''Yesssss.'' He hissed out as Kuroka who had her face buried in the crook of his neck began to nip and kiss the area.

''C-can you please not do that here sir? T-there are other people who want to eat here.'' The woman said with a blush on her cheeks having watched the rather intimate moment they just had. Naruto looked around and noticed that indeed a couple of devils, both male and female were sending glances in their directions. He wasn't really bothered by their looks though. He could sense them having low magic reserves so they weren't much of a treat. Turning back to the waitress the woman did her best not to show how unnerved she was as he stared right at her.

''Sure, let's go Kuroka.'' He put down the money for their food before a teleportation circle with the Gremory Crest appeared underneath both of them, surprising the waitress and some of the others in the restaurant before they were gone.

Walking towards school were both Rias and Akeno with Le Fay in front of them. Both Rias and Akeno stiffened slightly as they sensed three foreign signatures nearing them and turned towards the left.

* * *

There, walking to the same school as them were the three people responsible for the foreign signatures she had detected earlier this week. Leading them was a dark haired boy followed by another boy with blonde hair that looked like it was touched by the sun itself. Walking next to him was a girl with pink hair that from where they were seemed to reach just past her shoulders. 'Pink?' Rias thought as she watched the group. It was a weird color and she wondered if it was natural or dyed. She herself had crimson red hair but hers was natural and inherited from her father. Both Akeno and Rias noticed that each of them was wearing the Kuoh Uniform.

''Le Fay.'' Rias turned towards the smaller blonde who looked curiously at them. ''How about you go ahead? Akeno and i have something we need to talk to Sona about.'' She asked with a smile.

''Alright Rias-sama, Akeno-sama. Later~'' The younger blonde said as she gave them a bow before she continued her walk towards school.

Both Akeno and Rias turned to each other before nodding. They would keep an eye on the trio and inform Sona of their arrival. Rias and Akeno kept their eyes on them as they walked by. As the group passed them both the blond and dark haired boys turned their heads towards them. The blond boy had eyes that were a type of blue neither had seen before. His eyes that seemed to stare right into their soul. The dark haired boy however had onyx eyes that just looked at them. While anyone else might've thought he just looked uninterested in them Rias wasn't just anyone. She saw for a split second recognition flash in the boy's eyes that made her narrow her own slightly in return. She didn't remember ever seeing the boy or any of his little group before so why did he seemed to recognize her?

''What was that about Menma, Sasuke?'' They heard the pink haired girl ask the two boys as they passed them.

''Nothing/Hn.'' Both Rias and Akeno sweatdropped as they heard their reply.

The pink haired girl didn't seem amused and they watched as she slugged the back of the blond haired boy. ''Ouch, what was that for, Sakura?'' They heard the blond haired boy say as he glared at the girl.

''That's what you deserve! Looking at some skanks while you're walking with a woman.'' The pink haired girl, Sakura scolded him.

Both Rias and Akeno's eye twitched simultaneously as they heard her insult them.

Skanks? How dare she insult them like this. Who did she thinks she is to call them that. They were two of the most popular and beautiful girls in school. Boys wanted to date them and girl wanted to be them. Then this pink haired girl they just met had the balls to insult them? They were the two great Onee-sama's, second behind her brother and Kuroka who somehow got more popular than them in the short amount of time they attended school.

''Akeno, did she just…''

''Indeed Buchou, she did.''

''I see.'' Rias said more before both of them continued their walk towards school behind the trio that seemed to be talking to one another, if you could call it that.

''Why did you only hit me then and not Sasuke?''

''Hn.'' Was all the black haired boy they now identified as Sasuke replied.

''Tch teme.''

The rest of the walk was done in silence till they reached the entrance to Kuoh Academy. The moment they stepped inside almost everyone's eyes went towards the newcomers. Both Menma and Sakura looked around, uncomfortable with all the attention given to them while Sasuke just stared unbothered and uninterested in front of him.

Of course, Sasuke apathetic behavior seem to gain him the same attention he received lifetimes ago as despite keeping his eyes forward. 'Not again…' He thought as he could see the blushes and hungry gazes the girls sported as his group walked towards the entrance. He could see them pointing at him while whispering to their friends. Channeling chakra to his ears he was able to catch some of their words.

''Oh! Hottie alert.'' One of the girls whispered as he saw her glance at him.

''Who are they?''

''Are they new?''

''Does it matter? It seems that we just gotten more cuties.'' Another girl seemed to squeal. Unlike some of the others she didn't even bother to keep her voice down as she glanced at both Menma and himself.

Menma's reaction was the opposite of Sasuke as he gave the girls a charming smile who blushed in return.

''Are those whiskers on his face?'' He heard them say and silently cursed himself. He really didn't like the whiskers he had, he also had no idea why he even had them as neither his father or his mother had any. He managed to control himself though and kept smiling as he passed the girls. Not bothering further with them as he had already set his eyes on someone else.

Sakura on the other hand was walking with a twitching eyebrow as she she heard no one compliment her. Those that did comment on her appearance made her feel less sure of herself as they seemed to commenting on her shortcomings. It wasn't her fault she wasn't as blessed as some of the other girls in the chest department, whereas almost anyone else seemed to have a bust that matched her late teacher life times ago.

''Keep walking.'' Sasuke's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and nodded at the boy. Not that he could see it but nevertheless.

Entering school, instead of following the trio Rias and Akeno went the other way, aiming to find Sona and inform her of the three new arrivals.

After searching through the hallways for Sona, and in process ignoring numerous student they eventually find her standing and conversing with her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra.

Tsubaki is a young woman of 18 years old. She has long straight black hair that reached all the way down to her knees with split bangs. Like her King, Sona, she too wears glasses. Hers being blue, semi ringed ones with square lenses.

''... i'm not sure Tsubaki, though Rias told me he would return either tomorrow or the day after that.'' She said to her Queen before turning around as she heard the voice of the person they were just talking about.

''Sona!'' She saw her childhood friend heading towards her with Akeno in tow.

''Rias?'' She questioned as she adjusted her glasses. ''Is anything wrong?''

''You remember that conversation a few days ago? Where i informed you of three new signatures entering our territory?'' Sona nodded. ''Good, as we spotted them earlier. Apparently they are attending school here but are new.''

''I see.'' She hummed in thought. ''What do they look like?''

''Let's see, there are two boys. One is blonde and i mean like sun kissed blond. The other boy has black hair with two bangs framing his face. The last one is a girl who has short pink hair, just a tad bit longer than your own.'' She told her.

''Good, keep an eye on them to see if they're planning anything. We should also invite them over once so we can question them on their motive for being here.'' Rias nodded in agreement with her friend, having similar thoughts as her.

''Good, now if you excuse me i have class to catch. See you both later.'' She said with her Queen mimicking her action. Akeno and Rias waved her off before heading to their own class.

* * *

Treading through the hallways Sasuke was paying attention to the numbers written next to each door in an attempt to find the correct room their class was in. Surprisingly, or perhaps not so much they, after reporting to the principal to receive their roster, had all been assigned to the same classes.

Unfortunately neither Menma, Sakura or himself thought about asking for directions. So here they were, walking through the empty hallways with both Menma and Sakura bickering with each other and effectively annoying him.

''Alright enough!'' Sasuke's voice silenced both of them as he turned to face them with his sharingan active. ''I'm trying to find were our class is and both your little spat isn't helping in the slightest. So now shut up or i'll make you.''

His threat had effect as both kept quiet and shortly thereafter he found the class they were assigned to. ''3A… 3A… Ah, there it is.'' Sparing one last glance at his two team members he knocked on the door before waiting for someone to answer.

Just as he finished his thoughts the door was opened and Sasuke saw a man in his late 30's standing in front of him.

''Yes?'' The man's somewhat rough voice said as he looked at the three teenagers.

''We,'' he cleared his throat as his voice seemed be stuck in the back of his throat. ''We are the new students, sir.'' Sasuke respectfully answered.

''Ho?'' The man's eyes narrowed in thought before they returned to their normal state. ''Ah, that's right. I was informed of your arrival. Sasuke, Menma and... Sakura correct?'' They nodded. ''Good, my name is Mizamaki Takishi and i'm your Math teacher. Well, aren't you going to enter?'' He asked as he held the door open for the trio.

Once inside Sasuke, Menma and Sakura each looked around. Their eyes looking over each student as they searched for the person they were here for. Both Rias and Akeno's eyes were looking at them with shock before they controlled themselves, once more they searched each other out and locked eyes to convey a message. Their action was missed by all but Sasuke who narrowed his eyes slightly at the two girls. The crimson haired girl whose name's Rias Gremory and Naruto's sister. His mind was blank on the black haired girl though.

Menma on the other hand was scouting the room as he tried to look for the girl he had seen in the picture. 'Where is she?' He questioned himself as his eyes seem to dart from left to right without any luck. The girl he was looking for wasn't anywhere present and neither was their target himself. His blue eyes darkened as his mind began to deduct numerous reasons as to why both of them weren't present, neither of them he liked.

Sakura was scowling slightly as she let her eyes roam over the room. The reason for her scowl was that all the girls in the room were more developed than her. Seriously, what do these girl eat for them to gain such bodies. She also saw most of them looking at Sasuke and Menma with blushes. While she didn't care about their interest in the latter it was the former she was upset about. Sasuke was hers and she wasn't going to let some bimbo seduce him.

''Alright.'' The voice of the teacher cut in. ''How about you introduce yourselves?''

''Hn. Uchiha Sasuke.'' Was all Sasuke said his eyes still looking them over disinterested.

''Menma Namikaze.'' Menma introduced himself with a smile and lazy wave of his hand.

''Haruno Sakura.'' The pink haired girl said as she too introduced herself. Unlike the first two their attention quickly went to the two boys of next to her.

The moment she finished her introduction all hell went loose as the class filled with almost all girl seemed to squeal and fawn over them. She saw that the boys were muttering about more pretty boys stealing their attention from them. They didn't even spare her a second glance, which, as much as she wanted to hit them like she did with Menma she couldn't as it would be assault.

''Silence!'' The teacher interrupted them and successfully quieted them down. ''Now, those with questions please raise your hand.'' The moment those words left his mouth almost every girl with the exception of Rias and Akeno had their hands raised.

''Yes?'' Menma asked as he pointed towards a short blond girl with glasses.

''Where are you three from?''

The trio locked eyes and Sakura answered. ''We're from a small village called Konoha. It isn't very well known but with how smart we three are we managed to get accepted here.'' She told them. While the latter of her explanation was a lie the former wasn't. They all had decided to call their little village Konoha in memory of their old life.

''U-uhm are you two single?'' A different girl asked.

''Yes.'' Sasuke said before cursing at himself as he saw their hungry looks increasing.

Their eyes then moved over to Menma who seemed to be contemplating what to answer. ''Yes.'' He finally spoke up which earned him a raised eyebrow from Sasuke while Sakura looked at him with shock. The reason for her shock was because he was together with Hinata. After Hinata was brought in and Kushina and Minato had retrieved her memories she began to show interest in Menma. With no hope of having Naruto, due to them not knowing whether or not he was reincarnated or reborn she didn't want to waste her time waiting for somebody that might not even exist. The fact that Menma's behavior was quite similar to that of Naruto's own helped her with replacing Naruto slowly with Menma. Now however, he had told them all he was single which she thought he wasn't. But why would he lie about his relationship status? She would question him later and beat the answer out of him if she had too. She wasn't going to allow him to break poor Hinata's heart as it would no doubt devastate the poor girl.

''Enough questions for now. If you want you can ask them after the lesson has ended. Now Menma, Sasuke, please take the empty seats in the back left corner we have prepared for you while Sakura you can take the empty seat beside miss Mikigami.''

Sasuke and Menma did as they were told while Sakura looked at the seat that was empty next to an orange haired girl who stared straight at her. Giving her a smile she walked towards her all while the orange haired girl kept her eyes on her, successfully unnerving her.

Sasuke raised his hand.

''Yes?''

''What's with those empty seats over there.'' He pointed at the two empty seats that were behind Rias.

''Ah, those two are used by Naruto and Kuroka. Unfortunately they have both called in sick as they weren't feeling well.'' He was surprised as he saw most of the class frown at the man's words. It was like they were all upset by their absence. Rias on the other hand had an impassive look as she knew he wasn't sick but visiting The Underworld. Not like their parents really cared that much. As long as their test scores didn't suck, which they didn't, they couldn't care less. Of course, there is also the fact that had he been anyone else he might've earned himself the title of delinquent but with him having almost everyone fawning over him they never dared to call him such.

The bell rang, indicating it was time for lunch break. Rias blinked twice, has it already been that long since they started? They had a double period on the topic of mathematics that while not being her favorite subject she managed to pull through.

''Buchou, what is our plan?'' Akeno asked after she made her way towards her.

Rias hummed as she stole glances towards the three new arrivals. ''Let's go and meet up with Sona. We can inform her of the information they shared while at the same time look for more.'' She began walking towards the place she knew Sona would be at with Akeno right beside her.

On the other side of the school Sasuke pushed his way through the dozens of girls that were bothering him by asking if he wanted to spend some time with them. Sakura held her head down as she was subjected by venomous glares of the female population for, in their words 'Stealing the new hot students.'

''So, what now?'' Sasuke asked the other two after managing to find and empty bench.

''Not sure.'' Sakura and Menma sat down next to him. ''I guess just wait, i mean apparently they're sick so it'll only be a matter of time before he will show up once more.''

He glanced at Menma as he was interested in his opinion on the matter. ''Go with Sakura's plan i guess. We don't really have much to go after since have no idea where he lives.''

Sasuke was about to tell them that he did know where he lived but was interrupted by Sakura. ''What was that earlier in class about Menma?''

The boy in question glanced at her with a confused expression.

Seeing the look she elaborated. ''You said you're single but aren't you and Hinata in a relationship?'' She asked and Sasuke looked at him. He too was interested in his answer.

''No, we broke up.'' He lied. ''We discovered that we were more different that each other than we thought we were. We actually broke up awhile ago. Kept it to yourself though as we didn't want you all to worry.'' 'Smooth' Menma thought at the lie he conjured up on the spot. While he normally wasn't good at telling lies he saw that after a scrutinizing look from Sakura she seemed to have accepted his story. He hoped she would call Hinata anytime though. At Least not until he could find _her_.

* * *

''So what are your impressions on the three?'' Sona asked her friend. Both were sitting the room used by the student council which also happened to be the base of operations for Sona and her Peerage.

''It's hard to tell so soon but i can give you what i manage to get from first impressions. The dark haired boy, Sasuke seemed to be somewhat of a loner. He just gives of the aura of someone who's constantly bored. Though i can tell that that's not really the case.'' Sona listened on with interest. ''Despite his uninterested attitude i can tell he's actually very attentive. He also seemed to recognize me from somewhere which i don't understand seeing as today was the first time i saw him.''

Sona nodded before motioning for her to continue.

''The blond… Menma's his name. He's more lively one of the two. Though he has a lower attention span and has a more inviting aura. His is warm whereas Sasuke's feels cold. That's is really i wasn't able to get a good reading on him aside from that.

I have to say though that they seem to be stronger than what i initially thought.''

''Hoh?''

She nodded. ''Yes, when they were introducing themselves i noticed that their magic reserves were controlled, indicating that they seemed to be concealing their strength.''

''Alright. What about the girl?''

''Sakura is her name. She's not as interesting as the two boys were. She has low reserves and i couldn't sense a Sacred Gear that could compensate for that.'' Rias furrowed her brows as she tried to remember anything else about the trio before she looked at her friend. ''Sona, have you ever heard of a place called Konoha?''

''No i haven't, why?'' Sona replied after a moment.

''They said that it was they were from. I'm asking because like you i too have never heard of a town called such.''

''How interesting. I'll have someone look into it and if really necessary i will ask my… sister.'' She had to force herself to say those words without twitching in annoyance. Something Rias caught one as she gave her friend a smirk. While her brother Sirzechs was known as the biggest siscon in the Underworld at least he could act more like someone in his position should. Sona on the other hand was stuck with her older sister Serafall who seemed to go out of her way to embarrass her every opportunity she got.

''Anyway… I'm going to check up on the rest of my peerage and Le Fay.'' She said as she began to leave. Akeno bowed towards Sona before following her King. ''Talk to you after school!'' She heard her call out before she was left alone. A door opened and Tsubaki stepped in the room, carrying a tray with drinks.

''Huh, did they leave already Sona-kaichou?''

* * *

Naruto and Kuroka stood before the Gremory Mansion. A week had passed since they arrived and now it was time to return. The trip was a success in his book. He had introduced Kuroka who his family seemed to like. Met his nephew for the first time. Enjoyed the company of his parents which he hadn't seen in years and all that in just a week. Though a part of him wanted to stay here as it was nice he knew he couldn't. Well he could but who would take care of his sister? Not to mention what could possibly happen if she were to be left alone with that perverted pawn of hers and Kuroka who missed her little sister. He seriously should have an talk with her one of these days and ask her for help attempting to fix their relationship. A small smile graced his face. Perhaps he could ask her that in return for him to train her? He shook his head. He would think about that when he would speak with her.

''Now, are you ready?'' The voice of his father snapped him out of his thought and he nodded at him. The rest of his family was also there, wanting to be there when he would leave until Rias' engagement was going to happen.

He was surprised by his mother however as she ran up to him and hugged him. Of course he returned her hug with as much enthusiasm as she had before they broke it. He repeated the action with both his father and brother. He gave Grayfia a smile which was returned and she wished him good luck. ''Next time i'll introduce you to the rest of my peerage, okay?'' He told his nephew as he ruffled his hair. Millicas smiled and nodded at him as he walked back towards Kuroka and wrapped on of his arms around her.

''Later everyone!/Bye nya~'' He gave them a lazy wave whereas Kuroka was more enthusiastic with her goodbye as she them all a wave and a gave them a curtsy bow before the familiar glow of a teleportation circle encompassed them.

As the teleportation spell ended and the glow disappeared both Naruto and Kuroka noticed they were somewhere unfamiliar. The second thing they noticed was that they were floating and surrounded by some sort of shield.

''Where are we?'' He could here Kuroka's say as she increased the grip she had on his hand.

''I.. I'm not sure.'' He looked around but saw nothing but pretty colors in every direction he looked. ''I, uhm.. Did the spell fail?''

''No. It did not.'' They both heard a voice speak out from nowhere. Both Kuroka and himself looked around in hopes of identifying whoever it was that spoke only to fail in their search.

''I have brought you here.'' The voice spoke up again. The voice, they noticed, held and feminine yet emotionless tone. Making them all the more interested in finding out who or what was talking to them.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a figure appeared floating in the sky before them.

Both their eyebrows rose and Kuroka and Naruto glanced at each other before looking at the floating… girl in front of them.

It was a young looking girl with long black hair and black eyes that gazed at them without any emotion. It send a shiver through their spines as they were getting slightly uncomfortable with the girl's stare. She wore a black dress that didn't cover her chest as they saw her nipples being covered by what seemed like some sort of band aid. Aside from that she wore a headband like Kuroka usual did except hers was purple and made out of some kind of material he couldn't quite put his mind to. To finish it off she had a purple bow around her waist.

''Who are you?'' He asked carefully. He couldn't sense anything from the girl before him which made him doubt it was really a girl to begin with.

''I, am Ophis.''

Two sets of eyes widened. ''Ophis, as in one of the strongest beings in existence Ophis?''

She nodded. ''Yes.''

Naruto did his best not to laugh but couldn't keep his lips from quirking upwards. Glancing at his Kuroka he saw that she had more trouble and tried to stifle her laughter.

''Is something funny?'' The little girl glanced at them which was enough to shut her up.

''N-no! We were just surprised that you were looking like, uhm… this.'' He said as he looked her up and down.

''I see.'' She didn't inquire further on that.

''Uhm.. Can i ask why you brought us here?'' He motioned his free hand around him. ''Wherever here is.''

''I have brought you here because you interest me, Naruto.''

He shared a glance with Kuroka before focusing back at the dragon god.

''Interest you how? And where are we?''

''We are in what's called the Dimensional Gap. My home. Why you interest me is because you, Naruto Gremory are an anomaly.''

''...How? I mean what do you huh'' He was confused at her words.

''Simply put you were not supposed to exist.''

Silence. The usual silent Dimension Gap seemed even more quiet as violet eyes stared into expressionless black ones.

''Can you explain?''

''Simple. Your existence brought forth numerous changes in the timeline.'' She hovered over towards Kuroka. ''Take your cat friend for example. Did you know that she wasn't supposed to be saved by you that day?'' He saw Kuroka's eyes widen with horror. No doubt remembering what might've happened to her had he not come and saved her. ''Due to your interference i was unable to recruit her into my organization.'' She revealed

''So are you here to take her away from me?'' He questioned as he began to release his aura as Kuroka hid behind him despite knowing that it would be quite useless against the being before them.

''No.'' That single word made both sigh in relief as he calmed down and called back his power. ''While unfortunate i find myself interesting in what will happen next due to your interference.''

They didn't get to reply as they suddenly found themselves back at what they recognized as their home. Kuroka was about to ask him something regarding the information they received but stopped as she saw how tired he looked and frowned. She helped him undress and move into the bed before removing her own clothes and jumping in with him. She moved his head on top of her chest and began to run her fingers through his hair while humming softly. A soft smile appeared as she felt his breathing slow down before moving herself carefully around till she was comfortable and joined him in his slumber.

* * *

End Chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** I received a couple complains regarding Menma as a character. Let me tell you that despite those complaints i'm not going to change a single thing. The way i have his character in mind will have a larger impact later on. The same goes with how he's acting. So now you know that i'm not going to change him because of some complaints because if i were to change the story in order to appease to every single one of you. Well let's just say that i would no longer enjoy writing as it wouldn't be my story and i'm sure you all know what happens with authors that don't enjoy writing their own stories...

* * *

Free as a bird, in love with a cat

* * *

He was Rias' twin brother that disappeared into the world in order to gain what he couldn't in the Underworld. More than half a decade later he returned to help her and others with the current situations that have appeared surrounding Kuoh

* * *

~Chapter 13~

* * *

Naruto held back the urge to yawn as he leant back into his chair he was sitting in.

'Just another boring day…' He thought as he searched the walls of the classroom for a clock.

9:15 AM. It read.

From the corner of his eyes he spotted the blond, Menma he recalled? Regardless, he spotted the boy once more stealing glances at both him and Kuroka. He wasn't sure if the boy knew he noticed them and ignored it, or the boy just wasn't aware. He hoped it was the latter as it was somewhat creepy.

He wasn't the only one however.

Rias, his beloved sister had informed him of the arrival of three new students. Two of them had, according to her, an impressive amount of magical power. Menma, Sasuke and… he looked around in an attempt to spot something pink. Ah, there he spotted the pink haired girl who had arrived with the two boys. Sakura or something, Rias told him she wasn't anything special.

His sister had warned him to keep an eye out for them. Of course he had just shrugged off her warning and spared them a single glance when entering. That changed however when he noticed all three of them giving him a scrutinizing glance. Like they knew him or something. Rias said something along those lines as well now that he thought about him. The black haired boy, Sasuke. She said that he seemed to have recognized her from somewhere which was weird since she couldn't recall seeing him ever. Neither could Akeno from what she told him.

He turned to Kuroka who was seated next to him who also wasn't paying attention to whatever was being explained. He saw that she was drawing something on her paper instead of taking notes. Not that he could blame her, these classes were boring compared to the traveling they were used to doing before. Despite not paying any attention to what was being explained they still managed to pass the test with little problem. It was one of the reason no one seemed to bother them whenever they were doing something aside from paying attention. While they weren't Sona smart their scores still were there alongside his sister's.

He leaned his face next to her ear. ''Hey.'' He whispered and gaining her attention.

They hadn't spoken a whole lot after what was revealed to them by Ophis yesterday. It sounded all so... unreal. Like one of those fantasy books kids would read about devils and angels and whatnot except they truly did exist. Of course books would depict them as red skinned creatures with horns that wanted to destroy humanity or the like. Kind of funny actually, they would've never guessed that they could be speaking to a devil each time they struck a conversation. Their neighbours, one they have lived next to for most of their lives had the possibility of being a devil without them ever knowing.

Anyway, back to yesterday. Kuroka hadn't initiated a conversation around that which he was glad for. Both because she didn't like being remembered to the time she was almost done for and because she saw it troubled him. He would have to look into this more as he wanted to know what Ophis exactly meant. Perhaps he can ask Arthur to arrange a meeting for him, Ophis did say she or it, was interested in him.

''You see those two new boys?''

Kuroka moved her head slightly to the right, before glancing at both newcomers. She was surprised though as she made contact with the blue eyes of the blond haired one and turned back to look at Naruto. ''Yes?''

''Do you know any of them? That blond keeps stealing glances at our directions. I don't remember ever seeing them before but perhaps you might have.''

Kuroka shook her head negative.

''I see.'' He gave her a small smile. ''I guess Rias was right by telling me i should be wary of them. You too by the way as i might be mistaken but i could see him sending some not so friendly looks at you.''

''Nya? Jealous?'' She asked with a teasing smirk.

Naruto scoffed at her accusation. Him jealous over someone he didn't know? Ridiculous.

Though… a part of him was afraid she would leave him. Not that he would say it out loud though. He snapped out of his thoughts to see Kuroka still looking at him with those golden eyes of her that shone with mirth while a teasing smile was still evident on her face.

Not replying to her teasing he leaned down slightly and surprised her by pressing his lips against her own before removing them just as quickly. He saw she had her eyes closed and releasing a sigh in contentment as she slumped back in her chair. Despite her earlier teasing they both the answer to her question.

He blinked as he could swear he felt a sudden spike in killing intent directed by him. He looked around in hopes of finding who it was or if it was just his imagination. He wrote it of as being the latter as he couldn't find instigator.

''Menma, what are you doing?'' Sasuke hissed out at the blond next to him. He had felt the KI he had sent out and promptly slapped him on the back of his head.

The blond turned to face Sasuke and gave him an awkward smile. ''Eh, sorry?'' He sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke stared straight into his eyes, his sharingan flashing active for a moment before they returned to their onyx color. ''Very well, next time there will be consequences, got it?'' Menma nodded his head. He knew that between the two Sasuke was the stronger one, having won each time they sparred. It was annoying really, the moment he would get close to winning Sasuke seemed to pull out some bullshit attack out of his ass and win.

Sasuke looked up as he felt Sakura stare at him. He was correct as her green eyes looked at them with concern. He shook his head. Indicating that everything's under control.

The little interaction they had wasn't missed by Rias and added to increase of suspicion she had for the group. Suddenly, a scrunched up piece of paper landed on her lap. She blinked once before gazing around as to who it might be. Akeno shrugged her shoulders as she saw Rias looking at her before nudging behind her head backwards indicating that the one who threw it was her brother.

Glancing at him she saw that he was whispering something to Kuroka who stifled her laughter. Curious, she unfolded the piece of paper and read what was written on it.

'' _Rias, i need to talk to after class. Alone.''_

Folding the paper back up she glanced at her brother again, this time making eye contact. He gave her a small smile as he saw that she read his note only for her to be called out by the teacher.

''Miss Gremory, would it hurt to pay attention?''

Her head snapped to the directions of his voice. ''O-of course.'' She replied with a slight bow and sighed in relief as she saw the teacher nodding before glaring at Akeno as she heard her soft laughter of her friend.

* * *

''So Menma, are you going to tell what that was all about back in class?'' Sasuke asked the blond next to him as they walked through the courtyard. Behind them Sakura was slowly catching up to them.

Menma said nothing as he was in busy thinking up an excuse. ''I uhm…'' Damn what should he say. What could he say to get Sasuke off his back.

''What!?'' He asked as he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Turning around he was surprised that instead of Sasuke it was Sakura who grabbed him.

''A-are you alright? You've been acting weird ever since we got here?'' Sakura asked him.

''I'm fine!'' He replied harshly. Seeing her recoil from his outburst Menma closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them he released the breath he was holding as looked at her. ''Thanks for your concern but really, i'm fine. Perhaps a bit annoyed at the mission we've been giving but that's all there is.''

''Alright. What about that KI you released in class?'' Sasuke asked him.

''I guess i was annoyed.''

''At who?''

''Who do you think? The person we came here for of course. I don't like how nonchalant he is acting.'' Menma said.

''Hn. Look, honestly, i'm not very happy either though i admit it's better than doing nothing back in Konoha. Not to mention this means a lot for Minato and Kushina who saved me so i guess this is my way of showing gratitude.'' Sasuke told him. ''Anyway, how about you go ahead. I have something i need to check over.'' Both Menma and Sakura spared him a glance before continuing their stroll through the courtyard leaving Sasuke behind.

''Come out. I know you're there.'' Sasuke seemingly spoke to nobody.

It took a few seconds before he heard the sound of branches rustling to his left. Looking at the location the sound came from he watched as a petite white haired girl stepped out and looked at him with an emotionless expression.

''Why did you follow us?'' He immediately asked the short girl whom he didn't recognize.

The white haired girl gulped as she was discovered and even more as she could sense the aura that came from boy before her. It was cold and quite dark for a regular human. Not to mention quite big. ''Rias-senpai sent me to spy on you.'' She revealed. There was no point in lying as he would've found out sooner or later.

''Rias huh.'' He said to himself. It seemed that they were already under watchful eyes of the Gremory Heiress. It was quicker than he would've liked but he knew it was inevitable as they were technically trespassing in a sense. Though that also meant she listened at their conversation. Thankfully Menma wasn't dumb enough to speak of the exact person they were here for so all they knew was that they were searching for someone.

''Anything else?'' The white haired girl shook her head.

''Very well.'' He held out the ram sign before stopping himself. ''Wait, what is your name?''

''Koneko Toujo, first year.'' Was her answer. Sasuke seemed to think for a moment before nodding and disappearing in a technique only known by them. Koneko was left standing in the clearing. Her eyes wide as she saw him use his technique to leave. While not knowing what it exactly was it was not the reason for her reaction. The reason why was because the energy he used in that move.

Chakra.

But that shouldn't be possible. Only a Yokai should be capable of using chakra, not a human. She sensed it due to her being a Yokai herself. At Least she thought he was a human, now she wasn't so sure. Composing herself Koneko headed out towards her King and inform her of their reason for being here and the fact that he was capable of using chakra while also wondering if the others in his group were capable of using said energy source.

* * *

''Alright so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?'' Rias asked her brother as she glanced up at him only for her to do a double take as she saw the serious look she gave him. She couldn't remember ever seeing him with a gaze such as this one which would mean this was going to be very important.

Naruto looked at his sister. Taking in her features. She had grown very beautiful over the past years making him realise that everyone in the Gremory Family had good genes. They were currently seated in the shade of one of the large trees that surrounded the school. He had asked Kuroka earlier to check up on Le Fay so he could have an private conversation with his sister. She was happy to oblige and see the younger blond. His sister had sent the rest of her peerage off. No doubt they were in the ORC room which had become the location they all would lounge in during breaks.

''Why didn't you tell me.'' He suddenly spoke up.

Rias looked at him. ''Huh?'' She asked with a tilt of her head.

'Cute.' He thought before focusing on why he wanted to talk to her. ''Why didn't you tell me they had pushed up the date of your marriage.'' He saw her eyes widen as he asked his question.

''Well?'' He enquired as she didn't reply.

''...'' She mumbled something.

''What was that?''

''Because i.. I was scared.'' She admitted before looking away. Ashamed of what she just revealed.

He kept her eyes on her for a moment before closing them and started to rub his temples. He hadn't expected her answer to be honest. Opening his eyes he grabbed her hand in his own and rubbed his thumb over it causing her to gaze towards it. ''Okay, you were afraid i guess i can somewhat understand that with who you're supposed to marry. Though, you don't want to marry him, correct?''

She nodded.

''And you are aware that the only possible way for the contract to cease is to defeat him in a rating game, correct? I mean our parents can as well but it would be seen as disrespectful if they were to do it so late.''

He got another nod in return.

''Then tell me, why didn't you start training your peerage? You know Riser isn't new to them, having already won a few.''

''I.. I don't know.'' She admitted with her head held down. She really didn't know why. Perhaps she had hoped that her older brother would somehow manage to stop the marriage. Even though she knew that as a Satan he wasn't allowed to interfere in matters like these. Perhaps because… Because… She didn't know. Perhaps it was her childish self that expected her older brother to help with all her problems like he did when she was younger.

''You really screwed up.'' He said as she kept her head held down. ''However,'' Rias tilted her head slightly to look at him. ''You're lucky i'm here and can help with your training.'' He finished with a smile.

''Huh?'' Was her reply.

''What? You really think i'm going to let that arrogant bird marry my sister and welcome him as part of our family? Pff, not even in a thousand years.'' He chuckled with Rias joining in. ''However,'' His regained his serious expression. ''I want your help with something in return.''

''Which is?'' She asked. Curious what he would need her help with.

''Kuroka. I want you to help me fix Kuroka's relationship with Koneko.'' He told her as he stared right at her.

''What! I'm not going to let some murd-'' Her outburst was silenced as she felt her brother's aura wash over her, her hands that were shaking were the only thing that kept her from falling flat on her face. She managed to lift her head upwards enough for her to stare right at them. Her eyes wide in fear. Her brother was a lot more powerful than she thought he'd be. She knew he would return more powerful than before but even she didn't expect this.

Then it was gone. The oppressive aura he expelled left without any trace allowing her to push herself back while her hands were still shaking from the after effect.

''Listen Rias, i love you, you're my sister and i would do a lot of things for you. However, you must understand that not everything will come to you without having to give something back. Perhaps if i were Sirzechs i would've done it for free but i'm not him. I'm my own person and i need to take care of the well being of my own peerage as well which isn't going to work as long as there is any hostility between your rook and my queen, okay?''

All she could do was nod.

''I'm not asking you to do this immediately or anything. I just want your help to gradually improve their relationship the way it was before.''

''Alright, i understand i-i'm sorry for my reaction nii-san.'' Naruto smiled at her before he got on his feet and held his hand out to her.

''Good.'' He helped her stand. ''Though i would appreciate it if you would never call her that again, got it? I like Kuroka and already introduced her to our father and mother who adore her as well so if you have any problems with her i want you to tell me.'' He stared into her eyes.

''Rias shook her head. ''I don't have any problems with her. I'm not sure what even caused me to react like that sorry nii-san.'' She apologized with her head bowed.

She lifted her head as she felt his hand ruffle her hair. ''Okay then, let's go and check up on the others shall we?''

''Yes.'' Rias replied as the two made their way towards the ORC room.

Halfway there they stopped as they heard Koneko call out to them. Turning around they saw the smaller girl walking up to them with a troubled expression.

''Everything okay Koneko-chan?''

''Sorry Rias-senpai.'' She said ignoring Rias' words. ''I was discovered though i did find out why they are here.'' Koneko said which got both to look at her.

''Oh, and what might that be?'' Rias asked her rook.

''Apparently they are here to look for someone. Supposedly they received a mission to look for someone who attends the school. Though there is something else that's important.''

''Well?'' Rias said as Koneko didn't continue.

''The black haired one can use chakra.''

''What! Are you sure you sensed that correct Koneko-chan?'' Naruto asked the girl as he leant down to her level.

''Hai Naruto-senpai. He used some technique i didn't know to disappear which required chakra.''

''I see.'' Naruto hummed as he thought to himself. Rias had said she couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary from them aside from their high magic reserves or chakra reserves in this case.

''Huh?'' He asked as he missed something his sister said.

''I asked if you know if Yasaka-sama sent someone here.'' Naruto shook his head in reply.

''Nope, if she did she would've either contacted Sirzechs or me so i could sent it forward to him. Not to mention that neither of us sensed anything out of the ordinary from the group.'' He turned to Koneko. ''Do you know if the other two are also capable of using chakra?''

Koneko shook her head. ''Sorry senpai, it was only the black haired one who also discovered me spying on them.''

''It's alright.'' He said as he scratched her head and wasn't surprised as she leant into it. Kuroka was the same when it came to him scratching her head.

''You should report this to Sona while also look into the village or whatever they are from, Konoha or something? Never heard of it before so it might give us some clues. I'll ask Yasaka if it is possible for humans to have chakra that aren't descendant of Yokai.'' He told his sister who nodded. This was indeed something they should look into as it was unheard of that regular humans are capable of using chakra. ''I'll also sent my familiar to spy on them as it's safer this way due to Sasuke discovering Koneko.''

''That's fine by me- wait, you have a familiar?''

Naruto looked at her if she was crazy. ''Of Course i do. You think i didn't have one because i was on a trip? I got one early one when i went to visit the familiar forest. I'll show it to you after school as only Kuroka has seen it.'' He glanced downwards to see if Koneko reacted to her sister's name and didn't know whether to be happy or not she didn't.

Entering the ORC room he saw that his sister's peerage send him some wary glances. 'Damn, forgot that i can't just release my power like that.'

''Hey everyone i finished talking to Rias here.'' He smiled before he looked around. ''Huh, anyone know where Kuroka is?''

''She went to check up on Le Fay Naruto-san.'' Kiba replied.

Naruto smacked his face. ''Of course, i told her to check on her myself.'' He shook his head. ''Well i'm going to look for them, see you after class.'' He left the room in search for his peerage members.

* * *

Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Issei and Asia were all sitting in the ORC room. They had been asked by Rias to be there after school as she had something important to say.

Their eyes all locked onto the door that was opened as Rias entered with Naruto, Kuroka and Le Fay closely behind.

''Buchou, why have you called us here for?'' Issei asked with worry as Naruto and his peerage sat down leaving Rias standing.

''Relax Issei, i'll get to that soon.'' She said trying to calm her pawn. ''I will tell you and Asia a little story that will reveal what we're all here for.''

She sighed. ''Where to begin…'' And so Rias began. Telling them about Naruto being her twin except that she was born just before him, making her the heiress to their family. Her happy childhood with Naruto that ended on the day her parents announced they had put her into an arranged marriage, much to Issei's outrage though he was quickly silenced by a glare from the girl. She talked about her Fiancé, Riser Phenix from the Phenix clan who are blessed by Phoenix themselves giving them superior regenerativity and the ability to manipulate fire. She talked about how over the years he changed into an arrogant playboy. Issei glanced at Naruto for confirmation but the scowl he wore said it all.

''How can they do this to you Buchou, do your parents not care for you at all!?'' Came Issei's outburst after she finished her story. He was not happy to here her, Rias Gremory was engaged to someone that wasn't him. He had dreamed about her from the moment he had laid his eyes on her. Back when he was still a hopeless pervert. While he was still quite the pervert he had cut back on his perverseness with the help of Asia and the fact that he didn't want to give Rias and Akeno a bad name by being associated with him. Then there was also the fact that Koneko-chan kept calling him a pervert. How someone so cute be so cold he didn't understand.

His outburst however wasn't appreciated by someone as Issei suddenly felt a weight bearing down on him. ''Issei,'' He heard Rias' brother's voice, it was cold and held a certain tone to it. ''You better not talk about our parents like that again, Issei. I will let you go scot-free this time so take this as a warning.'' Issei felt the weight leave and shakily looked up at the narrowed eyes of Naruto.

''S-Sorry Naruto-Senpai, it won't happen again.''He said with his hands raised in front of him.

''Good.'' He nodded after a moment before glancing towards Rias. ''Continue''

''Ah yes. Now, the original date for the marriage was set to happen once i finish school. However,'' She clenched her fists. ''Lord and Lady Phenix have been pushing for the date to be forwarded and my parents agreed.'' She scowled.

''Buchou, if you of this then why didn't you tell us?'' Issei asked with a frown.

''Because… Because i didn't want to worry you.'' She revealed, confusing some of her members.'' Riser is strong, probably even stronger than me and if i were to lose... Laws state if i were to lose and marry him each and every one of you would be placed under him.'' Her scowl increased. ''Well you can already guess what he would do with us.''

Kuroka narrowed her eyes and let out a hiss as she understood what she meant. If Rias were to lose than her peerage belonged to him and that would mean Riser could do whatever he wanted with each of them. Which included forcing them to sleep with him. Which would mean that her precious little sister was in danger. The more she thought about it the darker her aura became until she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her as she was pulled against something. Turning around she met the concerned eyes of her King with her own still narrowed. ''Kuroka, are you okay?'' He asked concerned as she was releasing quite a high amount of KI and scaring Le Fay along with most of his sister's peerage. As his words reached her she blinked a few times and looked around before reigning in her aura as she saw the scared expressions they all wore.

''Sorry nya~'' She apologized as she lowered her head in embarrassment before Naruto cradled her head in his arms and started to scratch her head, causing her to free her Nekomata features. He knew what she was thinking about and he too was worried. He didn't understand why such a law or rule was in place as it shouldn't matter whether or not their spouse had control over their partner's peerage.

''Yes, well i had a conversation with my brother earlier today and he offered to train us.'' She left out the part where she would help rekindle Kuroka and Koneko's relationship. She looked at her peerage members and saw each of them sporting a determined look and couldn't help but smile at seeing how willing her peerage was to help her.

They then all looked into his direction and Naruto took that as a sign to speak. ''Well it's like Rias said. I'm not trying to offend any of you but as you currently are none of you stand a chance against Riser. Luckily for you i'm here with my amazing peerage members to save you from total failure. Tomorrow after school i want each of you to head to my home, ask Rias to give you directions since i doubt any of you know where i live. Bring some clothes that you don't care about if they get dirty as i already have a good schedule in mind so we can begin immediately. Everybody got that?'' He got nods from each of them in return. ''Good. Now if you don't mind i'll have to take care of my own stuff and contact Yasaka if she knows anything about those three visitors.''

He activated a magic circle and stepped inside it with his two members which successfully teleported them back home.

''Uhm Buchou,'' Issei spoke up. ''Are you sure Naruto-senpai can train us correctly? I mean he's the same age as you right so what makes him the correct person for this?''

Rias just laughed. ''Oh Issei-kun, you know Naruto has been traveling since he was young right?'' Issei nodded as he remembered her telling that.

''Well i don't know what he did during that time but i can tell you that he's definitely capable of getting us strong enough to stand a chance and if we're lucky even beat him.'' Issei said nothing in reply. If Rias was so sure that he was strong enough then who was he to argue against her?

* * *

It was late in the evening and Naruto could be seen sitting on his couch, a laptop on his lap as Kuroka was cuddled into his side.

''Oh hello Naruto-kun.'' A female voice came from the laptop.

Naruto smiled at who he saw. It was Yasaka who was looking at the two with a smile herself

''Hey Yasaka-chan, how are you?'' He greeted her while Kuroka lifted her head up just enough to make eye contact as a sign of acknowledging her.

''I'm fine, thank you. I see you two are doing okay as well.''

''Yup, how Kunou-chan?''

A small frown appeared. ''She's fine aside from asking when you'll come and visit us again. She really misses you.'' It was true. She herself was often busy with Kyoto and it's people, giving her barely any time to spend with her daughter, which, while she does her best not to show clearly showed its effects.

Naruto frowned as well as he heard her. ''Sorry Yasaka-chan, i'll try to visit sometime soon. I don't know if i can make it this month as i'll be busy helping to train my sister Rias' peerage for her arranged marriage.'' She gave an understanding nod.

''So while i'll try my best i can't promise anything. Though if i can't make it i'll visit the moment i can.''

Yasaka gave him a beautiful smile. ''That's great! I will inform Kunou of the news later, she'll be delighted to hear that.'' Her expression turned serious. ''But i take it that's not the only thing you contacted me for?''

''Heh, i knew you would figure it out.'' He released a sigh. ''A couple of days Rias told me a small group of people arrived. They also attend school here and while normally this wouldn't be a bother two of them have quite high reserves. Though that's not the important part. The important part is that they're able to use chakra while they are clearly human.'' He finished explaining.

Hearing no reply he looked and saw Yasaka having a thoughtful expression. ''Are you sure they are human?''

He nodded. ''I'm 100% sure they are. While i'm not an expert sensor Kuroka here is and even she said she couldn't feel any holy or demonic aura coming from them.''

''I see, that's quite troubling to hear.'' She said. ''Is there anything else you know about them?'' She added as afterthought.

He hummed as he cycled through his memories before he opened his eyes. ''Yes actually. According to Rias when they introduced themselves they said they were from Konoha? I have in all my travels never heard of a village or place called such so i don't know if it exist and everyone there is capable of using said power or its just some placed they conjured up on the spot.''

''Konoha huh?'' He nodded. ''No i haven't heard of that either. Though i will send some of my men to look out for it incase it does exist. If it does then it would be quite the discovery, especially if everyone there is capable of using chakra.'' She said as her mind already began to think over the possibilities should it be true.

''Is there anything else you want to talk to me about or was that all?''

''Hmm, i think that's all?'' He seemed to question himself. ''Yes, that is all.'' He nodded to himself. ''Anyway, take care Yasaka-chan and tell Kunou-chan i said hi and will visit as soon as i can.''

The fox woman smiled. ''Will do Naruto-kun have a fine evening, you too Kuroka.''

''Bye/Later.''

They ended the video chat as Naruto put the laptop on the empty spot next to him, allowing Kuroka to position herself more comfortable. He smiled down at her as he ran his hand through her black hair. His thoughts were on tomorrow and the training he would be giving them.

* * *

End Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Free as a bird, in love with a cat

* * *

He was Rias' twin brother that disappeared into the world in order to gain what he couldn't in the Underworld. More than half a decade later he returned to help her and others with the current situations that have appeared surrounding Kuoh

* * *

~Chapter 14~

* * *

The next day Rias along with her Peerage could be seen standing in the backyard of Naruto and Kuroka's home each of them outfitted in their own sporting clothes.

Both Issei and Kiba could be seen wearing a tracksuit.

Rias, Akeno and Asia were wearing trackpants but with a t-shirt instead of a jacket like the two boys.

Koneko was the only one who was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

Standing in front of them were both Naruto in Kuroka. The former was outfitted in a sleeveless white shirt with blue striped on it that allowed them to gaze at his muscled arms. Much to Issei's displeasure as he watched the girl with the exception of Rias gain a slight tinge of pink on their cheeks. Added to it he wore white shorts and white sport shoes.

Next to him Kuroka wore clothes that were much more appealing much to his viewing pleasure. She was wearing a black crop top that stopped just underneath her breast and showed off her toned stomach with tight black shorts and white shoes like Naruto. Her Nekoshou features on full display made her look more exotic to his eyes.

''Alright!'' He clapped his hands together getting them to pay attention and snap Issei out of his perverted trance. ''It's good to see that you are all here like i asked yesterday. Now, before we begin has any of you already undergo any sort of training?'' He asked the group before him.

He wasn't very surprising as only Kiba raised his hand from all of them before him. He had seen the skill the blond had with a sword during a couple of kendo matched he had watched of him and some other students. Despite that he couldn't help but be a tad bit disappointed as aside of him no one raised his or her hand.

''I see that's a bit disappointed. Expected but also disappointed.'' Rias lowered her head slightly as she listened to her brother's words. She knew it was quite embarrassing that she hadn't started any training with any of them. She herself hadn't really bothered with training either since she started school despite knowing that it would bite her in the ass when the event with Riser would come up.

Koneko would usually just rely on her strength that she gained from the Rook piece to pummel her targets. She didn't really have a specific move set while fighting and relied on her instincts and hoping the first hit would be enough to stun her opponent.

Akeno, her Queen was powerful. She knew it, Akeno herself knew it and her brother knew. The problem was that she didn't show it as it was power she inherited from her father who she hated with passion.

Then there were her two newest pieces, Asia and Issei. Asia who with her Sacred Gear gave her the ability to become her team's healer and Issei who held the Boosted Gear. One of the 13 Longinus Sacred Gears.

She really should've at least started training Issei. She remembered when they found out he didn't even have high enough magic reserves to activate a teleportation circle. Naruto himself had mentioned that he could see untold potential deep inside of him. It was just that it was being pushed down due to his perverseness which -she glanced at him and saw that he was focused on Kuroka's chest- was true.

''Issei!'' Said boy was snapped out of his trance as he heard his Buchou call his name. ''Pay attention.'' She scolded him and he nodded his head to her words which earned Rias a thankful smile from her brother.

''Okay, i want each of you with the exception of Issei and Kiba follow Kuroka.'' Akeno and Asia did what they were told and walked over to the

''Can i ask why?'' Rias asked as she noticed the conflicted look Koneko sported.

''Sure. You see both of you and Akeno are long ranged fighters and i bet if anything that you two lack any sort of close quarter combat training which Kuroka can provide. For Koneko she can give her tips and help her with her fighting style that will take advantage of her strength as a Rook. As for Asia.. well she's there to heal any wounds you'll no doubt end up getting from Kuroka. Don't worry we have something planned for her but as the main damage dealers we are going to start with you first.''

They seemed to accept his reasoning, even Koneko did as Kuroka led them to the away from him.

''Oh by the way Rias?'' He called out making her stop and turn around.

''Yes?''

The air around them grew serious.

''Don't underestimate Kuroka. I'm serious as she will toy with you. Her hand to hand combat skill is better than mine so if you want to come out alive take her serious from the start. There's a reason they had branded her a SS rank criminal as she will make quick of you.'' Rias wanted to argue and call a bluff but the serious look in her face caused her to stop. She knew her brother was stronger than her. Shuddering as she remembered when he had let his power wash over her and made her almost collapse then and there. So she settled on nodding her head before catching up with the others.

''Are Buchou and the others going to be okay Naruto-senpai?'' Issei asked having heard their conversation.

He nodded at him. ''As long as she takes what i said serious and won't play around she will be. That doesn't mean she will get out unscathed or anything.'' He shook his head. ''No that's impossible but with Asia there she won't have any permanent injuries or the likes.''

He walked up to Issei before looking him up and down. A frown marring his face as he circled the younger boy. Issei kept quiet despite feeling uncomfortable under his gaze as he stopped in front of him once more

''Issei i want 100 push-ups from you while i'm going to start with Kiba over there.'' He said shocking the boy.

''What! Why?'' He exclaimed in pure horror as he heard what Naruto wanted from him.

''Because.'' Naruto grasped his arm and squeezed. ''You have barely any muscles. Did you know that if you train your body more you will be able to use your Sacred Gear better? It allows your body to handle more power before straining. Not to mention that girls love boys with muscles on them. I mean you saw Akeno's blush didn't you? '' He said with a smile on his face and his eyes closed. Opening them he saw that Issei was nowhere to be found before he looked down where he saw the boy doing push-ups like his life depended on them. He knew that the boy needed some proper motivation and by knowing how his mind worked it was easy to give him an incentive to train.

'Good. Now what about you.' He stopped a few feet before Kiba who looked at him curious as to what he had planned.

''Le Fay!''

Sitting in the shadow provided by the trees away from them was Le Fay who could be found reading a book about elemental spells and improve them. Hearing her name called she looked up from her book and saw her King looking at her expectantly. Understanding what he wanted she put the book down, placing a bookmark to remember where she was stopped before grabbing the two bokken that were laying next to her.

Naruto smiled as he watched the younger girl making her way towards him carrying a pair of bokken. Ruffling her hair as he thanked her he took the bokken out of her hands before throwing one over to KIba. Catching it he watched as the boy played around with it a bit. Giving it a few practise strikes.

''You like? They are a bit heavier than regular bokken as i didn't like how light they felt. Stopping what he was doing he turned to face Naruto and nodded before watching as Naruto slipped into a defensive stance.

''During my travel i have gotten quite a bit of help when it comes to sword fighting. I'm not a master by any means but i should be able to hold my ground against you with little to no problem.''

Kiba didn't reply to his words as he got into an offensive stance. Issei paused doing his push-ups in favor of watching the fight play out before him curious at Naruto's skills. He wasn't disappointed as he saw Kiba kick off at speeds he could barely even see. His head snapped towards Naruto as he heard the sound of wood hitting wood as Naruto deflected Kiba's upwards slash to his right.

Not waiting for him to counter Kiba gave a downwards slash forcing Naruto to use both his hands to defend his attack. Noticing that he had blocked once more he immediately withdrew his bokken before beginning his assault of vertical, horizontal and diagonal slashes, each time forcing him to take a few steps back in order for him to not get it.

Seeing an opening Naruto's hand blurred as he parried his bokken. Caught by surprise Kiba was left open allowing Naruto to lash out with a kick to his chest sending him back a few feet.

Deciding to go on the offensive Naruto kicked off, going fast enough Issei thought he had teleported. Kiba was surprised by his sudden appearance but manage to quickly move his bokken in the path Naruto's bokken occupied successfully intercepting it before jumping back as he realised Naruto had put more power behind his swings that he expected.

Increasing the grip on his sword he prepared himself as Naruto once more appeared before him this time easily deflecting his swing that was aimed for his shoulder before attempting to hit him back but was met with Naruto's own. They both fought for dominance as they struggled against each other. Giving the boy a smile Naruto suddenly disappeared moving at speeds he couldn't quite keep up and appeared behind him. Noticing it too late Naruto elbowed him in his back sending Kiba tumbling forward.

Recovering himself he held his weapon in front of him while taking a few deep breaths as he felt the slight stinging from where he was hit while frowning. The speed Naruto had just used was faster than he was able to see which was surprising considering he was used to fast speeds himself given his role as Rias' Knight.

Quickly turning around he managed to block a jab that was once more heading for his back before wincing as he felt Naruto's bokken impact his side. Expecting him to do the same to his uninjured side he prematurely slashed to his left only to be surprised as he was jabbed twice along his spine. The sudden pain made him almost lose his grip on his sword but he managed to recover only for Naruto to smack his bokken against the hands with enough force that made him drop his weapon. Realizing he was now defenseless Kiba tried to reach out only for Naruto to next to him his sword aimed at his throat.

''I win.'' Was all he said as he picked up Kiba's fallen bokken of the ground before walking over to Issei who seemed to have continued doing his push-ups with Kiba following behind. His hands still stinging from the pain. ''I have seen what i need to train you on.'' He suddenly spoke up. ''First thing is to get your speed up. No offense or something but as a Knight i expected you to be able to keep up to me at the speed i used. How are we going to do that? Well thankfully we have Le Fay around whom i will ask later today to design a few weight seals to help you increase your speed. Other than that i have a couple of scrolls around here that will work for you. I noticed you have a sword style but it doesn't really seem to fit you.'' He told Kiba who just nodded at his words. There was no need for him to argue as his words were true. He was Rias' Knight yet he couldn't even keep up with Naruto the second he increased the speed between them. That was unacceptable in his eyes. He was looking forward though as despite some of his concerns regarding Naruto's ability to help them were squashed.

''Now Issei.'' He looked down at the boy whose arms were shaking. ''You can stop what you were doing and take a 10 minute break before i'll get started on you.'' As those words reached his ears Issei's arms gave out. Leaving him face down in the dirt.

''Huh… I'll get us something to drink.'' He said as he walked off leaving the two behind.

* * *

Rias was panting hard as she frantically looked around. Near her both Akeno and Koneko were groaning in pain on the floor. Their limbs twitching every now and then. The reason for the state she and her friends were in was because Kuroka had utterly trashed them.

Even now she could hear her mocking laughter as she did her best to find her in her dazed state. She had no one to thank but herself for the condition she was in. Even with her brother warning her to take it serious from the start and that she was better and hand to hand combat she ignored him, despite saying she wouldn't. And now she was paying the price as she did her best to stand up as every part of her body screamed in pain, telling her to give up.

What she learned from the beatdown they suffered was that Kuroka was an absolute monster when it came to close quarter combat. She could easily see why they had placed an SS-ranking on her after the event in the Underworld. She was faster than her own Knight, Kiba. Her punches packed more power than Koneko did even with her just playing with them. Naruto had informed her that she more than a match for them and told her that even before he reincarnated her she was already worthy of High-class when it came to strength and speed and she had definitely proved so. It made her wonder what she might've been had she not killed her King. Well she wouldn't have Koneko then as it was due to Kuroka's action she had received her cute Rook.

She also learned that her brother was right when he said she was weak when it came to hand to hand combat. She nor her two friends were able to lay a single finger on her due to her being more agile than them. Most likely due to her Nekomata heritage as she had skillfully dodged their attempt by bending her body in all sorts of angles.

She was snapped from her thoughts as Kuroka suddenly appeared before her with an amusing grin on her face. ''Well Red, are you ready to give up nya?'' She asked Rias who weakly glared at her with her hair and clothes disheveled.

Hearing her not reply Kuroko shrugged her shoulders which did interesting things with her chest before she disappeared from her view. She was glad Issei wasn't here as he would no doubt end up getting distracted by her outfit to fight back. She felt her reappear behind her. ''Damn it.'' Rias managed to mutter before her vision went black as Kuroka had knocked her unconscious. Kuroka took time to admire her work as she gazed at the three unconscious bodies before her. Her eyes softening and a smile formed as her eyes landed on her sister's smaller body.

Naruto had informed her that Rias would help with bettering her relationship with her little sister. It was either she accepted that stipulation or she was on her own. She felt her heart flutter at how thoughtful he was towards her. Perhaps she would reward him later tonight? She wanted to start repopulate her race and the quicker the better. Her thoughts turned more perverse as she began to giggle.

Away from her Asia looked at Kuroka with fear. She had just watched her dispatch Rias, Akeno and Koneko with ease and was now giggling? Perhaps she went crazy? Deciding to not continue with those thought she carefully made her way towards her fallen comrades, starting with Akeno who was closest to her and began using her Sacred Gear to heal her. Just as she was about to reach down she stepped on a twig making her stop as Kuroka paused her giggling. Turning to where the sound came from Kuroka spotted the former nun who looked at her with slight fear. She had completely forgot about her even being there but much to Asia's relief she paid her no mind which allowed her to get started on healing her comrades.

''Nngh.'' The sound of Rias' groans were heard a few minutes later as she slowly opened her and saw Asia leaning over her. Trying to sit up she immediately had to bite the inside of her mouth to stifle the shout of pain she wanted to release as she felt hurt all over. Glancing around she spotted the somber looks of her Queen and Rook and knew they were disappointed by the one sided beatdown they received.

''Hoh, you are awake nya?''

''Don't give me that look.'' Kuroka said as she saw her glare. ''It's not my fault i'm better than you.'' She teased her.

''Can you walk?''

Rias kept her gaze on Kuroka for a moment before she tried to move her arms to support her. The moment she put any weight on them she winced and almost fell if it wasn't for Akeno's help. Giving her Queen a thankful smile she was able to stand up with her help while leaning her body on hers.

''Great~ Now let's return and see how Naruto-kun is doing nya!'' She headed towards the direction she could sense him with the others following her.

'' **Boost''** They all heard as they neared their position. As they came closer they came across the scene of Issei and Naruto standing a couple of feet away from each other. Not too far away from the two they spotted Kiba sitting in the shade next to Le Fay as he looked at the two intently. Curious as to what Issei's is capable of.

Issei was off. He moved towards Naruto as quick as his legs could carry him and his fist cocked back. Naruto looked at him unimpressed as Issei neared him. The boy was very slow and he would ask Le Fay to make some weight seals for him as well as he would definitely need a speed boost for him to become useful in any fights. The closer Issei got the more unnerved he became as Naruto just stared at him. Despite not showing any emotion on his face he could practically feel his disappointment as he seemed to inspect him. Then, when he got close enough he lashed out. Aiming his armor covered fist at Naruto's face with the intent of hitting it. He along with the other onlookers were surprised as instead of dodging Issei's fist made contact with his face. They were once again surprised as instead of him being launched back due to the hit his face only snapped to the left.

''Hmm, i'm going to have to put you through the same weight training as Kiba it seems.'' He spoke unbothered by the fist that was still pressed against his cheek.

''H-how?'' Issei stammered as he watched Naruto move his fist back like nothing just happened.

''How? Easy,'' He suddenly took a step forward slipping into Issei's guard. ''You need to train your base strength as you're now is not capable of holding enough power inside you to damage me.'' He lashed out with his own fist. Spit flew out of his mouth, his eyes were closed as he felt Naruto burry his fist into his stomach as he slumped down to the ground.

''Issei!'' The worried shouts of Rias and her peerage got Naruto's attention and he looked to see his sister along with the rest watching. He gave a wave to Kuroka as it seems she had her fun judging by the state his sister and her friends were in.

''Look Issei,'' He bent down slightly so his face was hovering above the wheezing boy. ''You're weak. The only way you managed to incapacitate that fallen a few weeks ago was because she was arrogant and underestimated you. I like to think i'm neither of those and showed you just the difference in power between us. I know you have a thing for my sister but do you think she wants you the way you are now? Devils like power and at the moment you have none of it. You have potential, yes. But that's just that. That's not even to say that i would even let you close to her the way you are now.''

Naruto moved his face to look up at the sky.

''I don't hate you or anything Issei. It's just that you're too weak to protect her the way you currently are. If you get stronger i have no doubt Rias will eventually be drawn to you. Both because you'll be stronger but also because you care a lot about your friends which are some very admirable traits. However,'' His voice turned serious as he looked right into his eyes. ''Each time i'm looking at you all i see is wasted potential. So unless you're able to stop thinking with your dick and focus on getting stronger i'm not even going to bother with you.''

Having said his part Naruto headed inside, not bothering with greeting Kuroka or his sister.

An awkward silence settled over the field as nobody spoke up. They had only managed to catch the last part of his speech but from the way Issei was staring at the sky whatever Naruto must've told him had effect.

''I uh, i'm going to check up on Naruto-kun.'' Kuroka said to Rias and the rest before she hurried her way after him. Once they were the only ones left Rias along with Akeno and Koneko made their way over to where Issei was lying.

''Issei-kun, are you alright?'' Rias asked.

She frowned as he didn't reply.

''Issei, what did he do?''

No reply.

''I bet that whatever he said wasn't true, right?'' She asked once more.

Seeing him still not replying she was about to speak up before Issei moved his head and locked eyes with her.

''Buchou, am i… am i weak?'' He asked her in a defeated tone.

''What! No of course not, i mean compared to previous Red Dragon Emperor you are but you, uhh..'' She began to stammer as Issei listened on.

''So Naruto was right, i am weak.'' Issei muttered which wasn't missed by Rias.

''My brother said that? How dare he i will-'' She was stopped as Issei raised his hand.

''Don't Buchou, you know he's right.'' Issei said with a frown. ''He told me he wasn't going to bother training me until i stop thinking with my dick and use my brain instead…'' His frown disappeared suddenly as he pushed himself up. His eyes were filled with determination as he looked at her. ''But i won't let his words stop me. I will prove to him that i can be serious so i can make both him and you proud Buchou!'' Issei exclaimed with resolve running through his veins. Rias couldn't help but smile at the words her Pawn said. It seems that sometimes harsh words to give result.

* * *

Closing the door behind her Kuroka entered her home as she tried to look for Naruto. Closing her eyes for a second she could sense he was in the living room and made her way there.

A frown marred her beautiful face as she saw Naruto sitting on the couch with a frown. His hands rubbing his temples while his eyes were closed. His eyes snapped open however as he felt a sudden weight on his lap. There, sitting sideways on his lap was Kuroka.

''Hey.'' He greeted her. Instead of replying Kuroka rested her head against his shoulder.

No sound was heard aside from the rumbling noise Kuroka was releasing as Naruto ran his hands through her dark hair.

''You think i was too hard on him?'' He asked her after a moment.

''Mhm.'' Kuroka mumbled something before she moved her head slightly outwards. ''I don't know. We only managed to catch the last part of what you told him so it's hard to say.''

''Oh…'' Was all he replied with. I guess i can tell you what i told him, heh.'' He chuckled dryly. ''I pretty much him that he was weak. That i would never let him get close to Rias like he currently is. Weak and a pervert with a dream of having a harem. At the moment he's no different from Riser.''

Kuroka just hummed at his words as he felt something wet touch his neck.

''Are you…'' The words died in his mouth as he felt her bite into his neck. It didn't hurt or anything. Oh no quite the opposite in fact as he shifted his weight around and pushed her down, her back touching the cushions as he looked hungrily down at her.

''Teasing me are you?'' He asked as her own golden looked at his. Instead of replying she wrapped her slender arms behind his neck before pulling him down, her lips pressing against his. Naruto moaned as Kuroka ravished his mouth with her tongue. In response he trailed his fingers over her stomach making her writhe in pleasure. He slipped his hands underneath her top causing Kuroka to break to kiss in order to release a moan as she felt his hands knead her breast.

Before they could go any further however they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Both turned and glared at who dared to interrupt them only for the glare to be replaced by embarrassment as they spotted Rias standing there with her peerage. Rias and Koneko looking away with blushes on their face not interested in seeing their siblings exchanging saliva with one another. Kiba, Asia and surprisingly Issei were all looking down, suddenly more interested in their feet than what was before them. Akeno however was staring hungrily at them as she licked her lips at the scene.

''Ah…'' Was all Naruto said before realizing he still had his hands underneath her top and removed them earning another moan from the Nekoshou. ''So… what uhm what are you all doing here?'' He asked as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

''Ara ara, it seems we came in at a bad time didn't we Buchou?'' Akeno asked way too innocently. Kuroka just glanced at the group, a flushed look still on her face.

''Well?'' Naruto inquired as no one seemed to speak up. ''What's up?''

To his surprise it was Issei that took a step forward before he bowed his head. ''Naruto-sempai please don't stop training me! I will do anything you say in order help Buchou.'' He said with his head bowed.

No one said for a moment as they all with the exception of Issei who still had his head bowed looked at him, curious as to what his answer was going to be.

''Anything you say?'' He received a nod.

''Look at me.'' He ordered and Issei complied. Naruto stared at Issei's eyes as if he was trying to find anything. ''Everyday after school you will come here, this also includes saturday and sunday. You will not complain with the training i will give you, if you do you're on your own. Last but not least is that you will stop your acts of perverseness during school. If i hear from a single person you've been peeping on anyone you're on your own. I want you to concentrate on getting stronger and you won't be able to do that when your mind isn't there, got it?''

It took a moment for Issei to process what he was just told but once he did he smiled. ''Thank you Naruto-sempai, i won't disappoint you!'' He exclaimed he looked as if he was about to hug him but a look from Naruto stopped him in his tracks. Instead he settled on his other peerage members.

Kuroka sat up next to him her head resting on his shoulder. ''That was nice of you nya~'' She said as she watched Rias' peerage all chat happily with each other.

''Heh, i guess it was.''

Eventually they quieted down and Naruto clapped his hands to get their attention. ''While this is nice and all i'm curious if you all are staying over for dinner?'' He asked the group. They all looked at each other before turning towards him and nodding.

''Great!'' He exclaimed as he stood up from the couch. ''Then once that's done i'll get Le Fay to place a few weights on both Kiba and Issei. Not to mention that i still need to give you those scrolls with katas for you, Kiba.'' He received a thankful bow from the blond haired boy.

''Uhm Naruto, what is this that i'm hearing about weight seals?'' Rias asked.

''Hm? Oh, they are just simple seals that puts more weight on their limbs, It will help increase their speed as with how Issei currently is he won't really be able to hit anyone really.''

''But he managed to hit that fallen not too long ago.'' Rias countered.

Naruto gave her a flat look. ''Come on Rias, we both know that he only hit her due to her surprise that his Sacred Gear wasn't twice critical but Boosted Gear. But don't worry.'' He quickly added a she saw Issei's downtrodden look. ''With these you're speed will increase tremendously when you'll have your match with Riser. Same goes for Kiba as him being a Knight speed is everything and it's insulting for other Knights that he couldn't keep up with my speed once i got slightly serious.''

After hearing his explanation Rias nodded her head before speaking up once more. ''Ah, could i, or better yet we also receive those weights? The fight between us and Kuroka was… embarrassing.'' She muttered still upset about the beatdown her brothers Queen all of gave them.

''Sure if Le Fay is fine with that.'' He looked at his Bishop who shrugged her shoulders as a sign that she was okay with that. ''Well there you have it simple as that.'' He glanced at a clock that was hanging on one of the walls. ''Though seeing the time me and Kuroka will prepare us some food.'' He began making his way towards the kitchen but stopped as he noticed she wasn't following him. ''Come Kuroka.'' The cat girl pouted before she hopped off the couch and followed him.

''Well,'' Rias began as they were the only ones left. ''Let's make ourselves comfortable.'' She said as she plopped down on the couch with the others following her example. She was looking forward to training with her brother and Kuroka and knew that with their help she would actually stand a chance against her Fiancé Riser Phenix.

* * *

End Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Free as a bird, in love with a cat

* * *

He was Rias' twin brother that disappeared into the world in order to gain what he couldn't in the Underworld. More than half a decade later he returned to help her and others with the current situations that have appeared surrounding Kuoh

* * *

~Chapter 15~

* * *

Naruto wore a small smile as he watched Issei's process. It had been a week and already there was a visible improvement after just a few days. His speed had noticeably gone up after Le Fay had made him along with Rias' peerage weight seals. Now he actually had to put effort when sparring. It wasn't a whole lot but for just two weeks it was impressive. His strength and muscle mass had increased slightly as well. Where before he could barely do a few push ups now he was blazing through the standard routine he had set up for him.

Not too far away from them were Rias along with Akeno, Asia and Koneko. They had finished up another spar earlier with Kuroka who was sprawled out in the grass just a couple of feet away from them. They too were impressed with how quick Issei had improved. Rias and Akeno could sense the increase in magic reserves he had which everyone including Issei were happy with.

 _Ouch_ Rias winced as she saw her brother slam her Pawn into the ground. She noticed naruto had gotten more aggressive when sparring with Issei. She had to hold herself back not to run up to them and check him over. But she couldn't, the beatdown Naruto was delivering Issei would do him good and make sure he won't become arrogant later while making him capable of enduring more.

That wasn't the only noticeable change Issei underwent. Much to her -and the rest of the school's- surprise Issei actually managed to tone down his perverseness. It was shocking really for everyone to see Issei decline an opportunity to peep on girls. However, she could see that Issei was quite pleased with her brother's stipulation that he would have to stop being a pervert if he wanted Naruto to train him. She had already heard whispers go around that Issei changed due to him hanging out with them. Not to mention that he gained popularity once they noticed he stopped hanging around with the other perverts.

Now that she thought about it, it wasn't that Issei was unpopular because he wasn't likeable it was just that he was a perverts who most thought only attended the school in hopes of getting some.

''Come on Issei, stand!'' Naruto commanded to the gasping boy on the ground. Groaning Issei managed to get back on his feet, his legs wobbly as he got into a stance.

''Alright that's enough. I can see you can barely stand and it would do no good for me to permanently injure you.'' Naruto said with his hand lifted.

Issei however stubbornly refused. ''I-I can still fight sempai.'' He said between deep breaths.

Naruto shook his head as he saw this. He had learned that Issei was very stubborn over the last few days when it came to giving up. Hell, it seemed like he wouldn't stay down unless he knocked him out. So with that in mind he allowed Issei to attack him. Wincing slightly as he approached him Issei lashed out only for Naruto to catch his outstretched hand and once more tossing him on the ground.

''Rias!'' The sound of her brother calling out to her snapped her out of her thoughts.

''Huh?''

Naruto pointed down. ''How about you get him up. Don't worry as he's still conscious.'' She looked and saw Issei laying flat on his back and nodded back at him. She stood up with her peerage following her example as they walked over to Issei, passing Naruto who was heading towards Kuroka.

''Comfortable?'' He asked her as he stood over her. Kuroka moved her eyes towards him, squinting slightly as the sun shone behind him.

''Yup.'' Was her answer as she nodded with a smirk.

Naruto shook his head before motioning her to stand. ''Come on, the others are heading inside.'' In response Kuroka held her arms out towards him like a child. ''Really…'' He asked with an eyebrow raised. Instead of answering Kuroka pouted and made grabbing motions with her hands. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair before kneeling and lifting her up in bridal carry. Kuroka gave a victorious smile and leaned into him as he carried her inside where the others went.

* * *

Entering their house Naruto spotted the group with Issei resting on one of the couches and sat down near them with Kuroka still on his lap. ''Hey Rias, have you heard anything back from our brother or Sona?''

Rias gave him a confused look before her eyes widened slightly as she understood what he meant and shook her head. ''No i haven't. He said he would look out for it especially since we know the reason they are here for. What about you? You know that earlier confrontation you had with those two.''

''Huh?'' He asked while doing his best to ignore Kuroka who was moving in his lap. ''Oh you mean that.. Well i'm not really sure. I mean they were looking at me expectantly like i was supposed to know them or something.'' He said recalling what happened a few days ago. School had ended and he along with Kuroka were making their way outside class only to bump into the black haired boy, Sasuke. A small staring contest was the result till Kuroka had snapped him out of it. He could see it in his eyes that he was looking at him as if trying to find something. Not to mention he could feel both his and the blond, Menma's eyes on them as they walked away.

It didn't stop then as he could swear he saw them along with the girl, Sakura purposely running into him, especially since the placed he ran into them were quite obscure when not inside. It was somewhat worrying as Koneko had earlier discovered that they were apparently looking for someone.

He knew they would start something however. At least as long as the black haired boy was around as he seemed the calmest of the three while the blonde gave off a weird vibe. Like he was restraining himself from something. He had felt in the brief times they met the boy almost glaring at him but shook it off as nothing too important at the time.

''Yasaka also hasn't found anything about this 'Konoha' they are from so for now i guess we keep our guard up just incase.'' He said as they all nodded. Despite the school holding over three High-Class Devils with two Maou's as siblings you could never be sure who or what was stupid enough to attack them.

''Anyway, have you all gotten used to those weight seals Le Fay placed on you? If so let me know so she can add more to it as you're all still quite slow.'' He said to them. ''Speaking of training, the next couple of days i'll be working with Rias while Issei will spar with Kuroka. I want to see how good she exactly is with the power we have.'' He looked at her and saw her nodding.

''Is that fine with you as well?'' He glanced down to Kuroka who was cuddled up into him.

Kuroka nodded her head though whether it was because she heard him or not was unknown as it seemed like she was about to fall asleep any moment now. Naruto released a sigh as Kuroka's head began to droop and gave Rias and her group an apologetic smile. ''We're done for today. I'll see what i'm going to do with Kuroka here and you can do your own thing.'' His sister's peerage stood up. ''See you all tomorrow.'' He waved at them. Carefully as to not bother the sleeping Nekomata on his lap as one by one they activated teleportation circles and left.

Being the only ones in the room Naruto attempted to stand in order to bring Kuroka to bed. Unfortunately however she had a firm grip on him which got tighter the moment he tried to stand. So, with careful movements he managed to slowly move them around in a way that they were both laying on the couch side by side. ''I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt.'' He mused as he slowly got comfortable in her grasp.

* * *

Naruto stood before Rias as it was time for him to see her skill with magic. Le Fay having put a barrier around his home before they get started. ''Well, show me!'' He called out to his sister who gave him a determent nod.

A red aura began to engulf her as Rias began to channel her energy. Soon a magic circle appeared before her as she released a beam of destruction that shot past him. ''Interesting.'' He muttered as he watched the beam carve its way into the ground. ''Can you do it again? Something bigger this time?'' Rias didn't reply as she shot another beam forward. This one bigger than the previous one evident by her using both her hands.

''Do you have anything that works from longer range?'' Seeing her confused gaze he elaborated. ''Not one of those beams you just fired. I'm talking about something that's more… instant i guess?'' He tried to explain to the best of his abilities.

''Alright here look.'' He said before pointing to a tree not too far from them. ''Watch this.'' The moment he said that a small magic circle appeared before him. Touching it Rias watched as Naruto began to pour his magic into it before flicking his hands in the direction the tree was at. The magic circle disappeared before reappearing, this time above said tree before it unleashed a bolt downwards completely encompassing the target before obliterating it.

''You see what i mean?'' He asked as he turned to face his sister who looked at him with shock.

''How? That was so quick.'' She exclaimed in surprise having watched his attack.

''I trained a lot with it. Eventually i started playing around and what you just saw was the result. A single target attack that's capable of hitting smaller targets. Depending on the amount of magic i put into it i can either increase or decrease the size of the blast.'' He explained.

''What about the cast speed?''

Naruto scratched his cheek. ''That's different it seems. That attack as you just saw took very little time to prepare while still being destructive. However its speed stays the same regardless of how much power i put into it. Some of my spells take a lot more time but they are much more damaging so most of the time it depends on the power required.''

''You said most of the time, what do you mean by that?''

''What i mean is this.'' As another circle popped in before Naruto mimicked Rias' earlier attack only faster. ''As you saw despite both attacks being the same i managed to fire mine faster. You might think it's nothing too important but during a fight having even a split second faster time can mean either winning or losing.'' He glanced at her to see her paying rapt attention. ''The best way for you to increase your casting speed is to practice a lot. It doesn't have to be that specific attack you just need to know how much power you need which is something you can only understand from experience.'' Rias nodded

He ran one of his hands through his hair. ''We can work on this however and perhaps i can even show you some useful tips when it comes to fighting Riser. I don't know if i can really help you with inventing new spells as that's largely based on the user's imagination as long as you know the correct amount of power required. Not to mention that it can take quite a bit of time which we honestly don't really have.'' Rias frowned a bit but nodded nonetheless. She would take any help she could get and she had just seen that Naruto was more experienced when it came to these matters.

''Let's get started t-'' He was interrupted as Issei's body came sailing through the air before he landed harshly and skidded to a stop a few feet in front of them.

Rias released a gasp as she saw the state her pawn was in and was about to run over to him only for Naruto to hold her back. She was about to ask him to release her before a black blur launched itself at Issei's prone form. Naruto already knew who it was so he wasn't surprised as Kuroka showed herself sending a kick at Issei's sides. The boy groaned as he was once more sent skipping, this time ending face up. From the corner of his mouth Rias spotted blood leaking out and wrestled herself out of his grasp before hurrying over to him.

''Issei!'' She yelled as she began to look him over. Careful as not to cause him more pain.

''You went pretty hard on him i see.'' Naruto commented as he stopped next to Kuroka. Much to his amusement Kuroka nodded her head with a smile, not bothered in the slightest that she almost crippled the boy. More footsteps alerted them and they looked behind them to see the rest of Rias' peerage hurrying over to the fallen boy. Rias quickly made room for Asia who began her healing as Rias sent Kuroka a glare.

''You didn't have to be so hard on him.'' She scolded her.

''It's his own fault nya. He wanted me to all out from the start. He should be glad i didn't listen to him and not used my boosted strength nya.'' Kuroka replied to her with a shrug.

Rias frowned as she listened to her and shook her head. So typical of Issei to say something like that. Always pushing himself to the limit regardless of how much pain he will end up with.

''Tell me when he's healed up so we can go again nya~'' Kuroka commented before she sauntered off.

Rias looked at her brother who shrugged his shoulders. ''What? You heard her he wanted a serious fight which he got and ended up hurt the only one to blame is Issei himself.'' Seeing she wasn't amused he spoke up ''Let's take a short break before continuing yes?'' She gave a nod but Naruto saw she was focused on Issei and walked off.

* * *

Menma, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in front of a screen displaying both Kakashi and Minato who looked at them curiously. ''So, have you made any success?''

Sasuke shook his head. They hadn't. For the few weeks they've been attending school they hadn't come any closer to speaking with Naruto. In fact the most they've done was running into him on a couple occasions which didn't lead to anything. Not to mention that they were already quite suspicious of them, mainly due to Menma revealing their purpose of being here indirectly to the short white haired girl that was send spying on them. He was thankful Menma didn't spoke any names which was probably the only reason they were still allowed to roam free.

''I see.'' Minato replied with a frown on his face. It was a setback for them to not even make contact despite being there for little less than a month.

''Anything else that's important to note that has been happening?''

Menma and Sakura shook their heads whereas Sasuke spoke up. ''Yes, Menma has been acting strange the past few weeks. He said it was because of the mission but i think there is more to it than just that.''

''Really?'' Minato looked at Menma. Despite not being there in person Menma couldn't help but shiver slightly as his father looked at him. ''Are there any problems Menma?''

Blinking once Menma controlled himself before shaking his head. ''No father it's just that i think i could spend my time better than attempting to talk with him. No offense or anything but we have to be very careful as we're already being watched. It would look suspicious if we were to just walk up and ask to meet in private. Though that's not even to forget that he often isn't even there as we had to wait almost a week before we first saw him.'' Menma explained to his father who gained a thoughtful expression.

''But that still doesn't excuse you for not even speaking with him once.'' Kakashi's voice cut in. ''Just do your best alright? Your mother and father really want to meet him and if we have to we will send someone that might have a better chance than you three.''

''Very well.'' Sasuke said before the connection was cut and turned to the other two. ''We really have to find a way to talk to him. As much as i hate it they are right that it's quite a shame we haven't even spoke properly with him once. We need a plan that will doesn't look suspicious.''

''Can't we just like, talk to him during breaks or something?'' Sakura spoke up for the first time. ''Doesn't he often just waste his time underneath one of the trees with what's her name… Kuroka?''

Sasuke mulled over her suggestion before nodding. ''I guess we could. It's the best we got and worst come to worst he just doesn't like to talk to us but from what we've seen so far he seems quite open to other people as long as they aren't bothering them.'' He looked at Menma. ''You okay with that?''

The blond shrugged. ''Sound good enough for me.'' He replied as he just wanted to be done with this assignment. He had been experiencing weird urges lately and wanted to get it looked at.

* * *

Naruto could be seen sitting with his eyes closed underneath the shade provided by one of the trees surrounding Kuoh Academy. It wasn't a surprising sight for those who passed by as he could often be seen there during breaks when he didn't spend them inside the ORC building. His breathing was calm and he moved one of his hands through Kuroka's hair who was next to him resting her head on his chest.

No words were spoken as both just enjoyed the sound of wind blowing through the leaves and the distant chattering of other students.

''There he is.'' Sasuke said as he along with Sakura and Menma watched the two from a far. ''Ready?'' He got two nods in return before they calmly walked over to where they were. Making sure not to rush or do anything that can cause them unease.

Slowly Naruto opened one of his eyes as he felt three signatures heading his way. He was sure Kuroka had sensed them as well but apparently didn't react. With his opened eye he saw the three newer students making their way towards them.

The group noticed Naruto had noticed them as his lone violet eye kept them in his sight.

''Is there something you need?'' He spoke up as they stopped a few feet away from him. He opened his other eye before looking them over.

''Not really. We just wanted to talk.'' Sasuke replied.

Naruto hummed at his answer before motioning them to sit. Not wanting to annoy them he did what he was hinting at with Menma and Sakura mimicking his action.

''So,'' He looked down to see Kuroka still having her eyes closed. ''What do you want to talk about?'' He was wary of them. Koneko had mentioned that they were looking for someone and he was the first person they sought out which made him already slightly defensive. Normally he wouldn't be bothered like this but with three unknowns with the black haired one capable of using chakra despite not being a Yokai was enough of a reason. Not to mention that chances the other two are capable of using said power was pretty high.

Sasuke opened his mouth only for no words to come out. What was he supposed to say? They actually hadn't really thought about it much. Yes, they did have a discussion but he didn't expect it to be so easy. So what now? He can't just go ahead and tell him they are interested in him without coming of creepy.

So he went with something more inviting.

''We are just curious about you. We heard a lot of people talking about both you and…'' He glanced at the woman resting on his chest.

''So?''

''I- We were wondering if you could tell us something about yourself.''

''Something about myself huh…'' He muttered.

''Can you give me an… example?'' He asked him.

Sasuke knew he understood what was being asked but was still cautious of them. ''You know, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future?''

''...''

After not receiving a reply Sasuke was about to call it quits before he once more spoke up.

''My name, as you know, is Naruto Gremory. I like my family, traveling and relaxing with Kuroka-chan here.'' He nudged the sleeping Nekoshou. ''I would say that i enjoy a good… fight every now and then. My dislikes? Arrogant people and a certain bird i have the displeasure of knowing.'' He nodded his head at his own words. ''My dreams huh…''

Instead of replying he glanced down, a fond smile formed itself on his face. Kuroka slowly opened her eyes as she felt his gaze on her. Those violet eyes looked at her own amber ones, filled with warmth she could almost feel it. A smile of her own formed as she understood what his answer was and she was sure the others did as well and a warmth filled her chest.

Before they got a chance to ask something else the bell rang indicating next classes were about to start. Kuroka removed herself from him before standing up as Naruto followed her example. The two interlinked their arms before they walked off leaving the trio behind to watch at their backs.

''Well, at least we got something.'' Sakura spoke up after a moment of silence before she too rose to her feet. Sasuke grunted before he too stood up and headed inside, missing the moment Menma's eyes flashed red.

'' _ **Hehehe''**_

Menma held his head in his hands as he heard strange laughter before it was gone. Looking around to see if there was anyone he was unable to find anything and shook it off as imagination before he hurriedly ran towards his friends.

* * *

It was night, a few days before Riser would arrive at Kuoh.

Currently Naruto and Kuroka were busy with each other as moans echoed through the room, aided by the sound of flesh meeting flesh. Kuroka was laying on her back, her hands fondling her breast as she gazed at Naruto with half lidded eyes filled with lust. Her legs were resting on either side of his head which he held close to him with his arms as he moved his member in and out of her with a quick yet satisfying pace.

She shuddered as she felt him hit a particular good spot which didn't go unnoticed by him as a smirk formed and he began to pound with a certain angle to hit that spot.

''Nya~'' She moaned and increased the grip she had on her own breasts. It felt so good~ No matter how many times they did it neither he nor she could ever have enough from the pleasure they were feeling. Ever since the first night they spent together they had gone at it whenever they were in the mood which was very often. In fact the only times they didn't do it was when either of them felt too tired. When and where didn't matter as Naruto was able to seal the room shut allowing no sound to enter or leave enabling them to enjoy the other to the fullest.

Naruto turned his head sideways before he began to lay kisses along her calves while rubbing the other one with his hand as goose bumps began to form on her skin. Wanting to change things up a bit he moved her legs from his shoulders. Immediately Kuroka wrapped them around his waist as Naruto leaned down initiating a kiss which she greedily returned. The hands that were fondling her breast were now wrapped around his neck to keep him close as his thrust went from quick to slow yet deep. Her nipples scraping against his chest each time his hips met hers. Her breathing began to get heavier with each thrust.

She was close and he could feel it as his member moved between her slick walls as he increased the pace once more. Wanting to cum at the same time as she would.

Then, a minute or two later, it happened. With one hard thrust he embedded his dick in her womb before filling it up with his seed. Her legs locked behind him as her fingers dug into his skin as she threw her head back and moaned. ''Nyaaaa~'' Naruto had to stop himself from shuddering as he listened to her cries of pleasure as her walls began to constrict around his member. He idly wondered if all Nekoshou's moaned in the way she did as it was very sensual.

They stayed in that position for a moment. Her legs wrapped around him as she hugged him close to her body. Both sweating and breathing heavily though she wore a pleased smile as she felt his seed deep inside of her womb. It would only be a matter of time at the rate they have been doing it till she would be able to start repopulating her race. She felt him place soft kisses along her neck and mewled in pleasure while leaning into them.

She wiggled her hips, causing pleasurable jolts to run through his body. She wanted more and who was he to deny her.

However before they could indulge in another round of carnal pleasure a teleportation circle made itself known, right in there room.

''What?'' Naruto exclaimed before he quickly removed himself from Kuroka before covering both of them with the sheets that were laying aside. Both Kuroka and he watched as the glow disappeared and there, right before them stood his brother's wife and Queen, Grayfia with a serious expression on her face.

''Naruto-sama, is Rias-sama here?'' She asked urgently before she opened her eyes and gazed at both of them. It wasn't hard for her to know what they were doing, especially with the smell of sex still in the air.

''My sister, no why?'' He asked her. Much to his surprise she didn't really seem to bothered with the way she had interrupted them or that he was intimate with Kuroka. Then again she along with his family already knew the two were an item despite not bringing it up.

''I see, sorry Naruto-sama but this is an emergency regarding Rias-sama. I'll be off.'' She didn't give them a chance to respond as she activated another teleportation circle and left.

''...''

Naruto looked at Kuroka who gazed back.

''Let's take a shower before i'll go and check up what got grayfia all worried.'' Kuroka's ears perked up at that as she quickly made her way to the bathroom before him. He chuckled, she was quite the excited one, he thought as he too headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

Rias Gremory was a proud girl, a stubborn girl who took pride in being the heiress to one of the remaining families in the Underworld. She had been pampered from a young age. Always getting what she wanted from either her parents or her brother. Or at least almost anything.

There was one thing her brother couldn't do for her and that was to break the arrangement made between their house and the Phenex. They too were one of the few remaining Pillars in the Underworld with Lord and Lady Phenex having three children. Ruval Phenex, the heir of their family. Ravel Phenex who is the youngest. And last but not least Riser Phenex, the one she was betrothed too.

It was a nightmare really, for her parents to marry her off to some boy she barely even knew. A nightmare in the form of Riser Phenex. She really didn't understand why her parents had to set up an arranged marriage with him of all people. Riser was an arrogant playboy, who, she knew was just interested in her body. She shuddered at the thought of being married to that man. He would probably just use her as some sort of bragging right that he was able to fuck Rias Gremory. Why couldn't they set up Naruto with Ravel? She knew it wasn't a fair thought especially with how he was already with Kuroka but then she wouldn't have to worry about her future. Naruto was strong, stronger than her and would have a better chance at getting rid of any contracts that would have been made with him instead of her.

Her brother was nice enough to offer training to both her and her peerage in return of her helping to rebuild the relation between her Rook and his Queen. She had accepted it as it was heavily in her favor despite not telling Koneko about it.

However, even with the training they had received she knew the chances of winning were slim and as such she had come up with a plan. A plan that she thought would guarantee to succeed manage to backfire.

Issei Hyoudou, her Pawn had denied her advanced. She didn't know how it was possible as she was sure the boy probably dreamed of her whenever he would sleep but somehow managed to deny her.

She had visited him earlier, wearing barely any clothes in an attempt for him to take her virginity. She had read that if she would lose her virginity to someone not her fiancé the marriage wouldn't happen. So she came up with a supposed foolproof plan to allow her perverted pawn to sleep with her.

Never in her life did she expect him to deny her though. She was honestly not sure if she had heard him correct when he said ''No''. The surprise was clearly visible on her face even as she practically begged him to take her. She could see the fear in his eyes as he denied her each time she would move closer to him. She wasn't sure why he would deny her, perhaps because he knew something was wrong?

Unknown to her though Issei, with pain in his hart, denied her because of Naruto. The boy didn't even want to think about what he would do to him if he found out he had sex with his sister. Despite his improvement, which included him managing to land hits on him during the training he knew he was still out of his league. Never in any of their spars had Naruto used the Power of Destruction. Despite not having seen him using it Rias had told him he too was capable of using it. And as much as he desired Rias, with Naruto not allowing him to act out his usual pervertedness he managed to think clearly and decided he valued his life more than the chance to sleep with Rias Gremory.

Rias held her head down as Grayfia was busy berating her. Telling her she wasn't acting like the heiress of their family should and that she shouldn't retort to using these types of solutions which wouldn't even have worked as it would be seen as a scandal for their family name. Rias didn't reply once as Grayfia was right with everything she said.

Their attention went to the other magic circle that appeared not to far from them. Much to her horror the person who appeared was Naruto who had a disappointed frown on his face as he glanced at her.

Arriving at the location Naruto could only frown as he looked at his siter. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were bloodshot as she averted her eyes once they made contact. He had been informed of what happened and why she was in such a hurry by Grayfia and to say he was disappointed was an understatement. Never had he expected her to do something as low as this. He was proud of Issei though for being able to deny her as many others in his place wouldn't have.

''Can you leave us?'' He asked Grayfia. The woman looked at him before glancing at Rias and nodded as she teleported out of room.

Releasing a sigh he sat down next to her not saying a word as Rias did her best to hide her sniffles.

''Why?'' The question rang through her head as she still looked down.

''Why Rias?'' He repeated.

''I-i'm sorry nii-san..'' She said softly and he could see tears running down her cheeks. With a soft sigh he wrapped one of his arms around her before hugging her close to him. Feeling her brother's arms around him the dam broke as she let out all her tears while grabbing onto him. Naruto looked on with a frown as he ran one of his hands through his sister's crimson locks while rubbing her back with the other.

''You okay?'' he asked her after she stopped crying. He could feel her nod her head into his chest as response and allowed her to free herself. Rias however stayed in the position she was in as he was releasing a comfortable warmth.

''How about we go and watch some Anime, like we were younger? You can explain what happened tomorrow?'' Rias perked up at that before nodding with a smile on her face. She can't even remember the last time they watched Anime together. ''Great! I'll let Kuroka know i'll be staying the night here while you pick something out okay? She'll understand why.'' He said before detaching himself from Rias and teleported home to inform Kuroka. Rias watched him leave with a smile before she went off to look around her collection for something interesting to watch.

* * *

End Chapter.


End file.
